My Life Would Suck Without You
by missmalefoy159
Summary: Il ne l'a pas vue depuis plus de dix ans. Il l'a oubliée, il a comblé le manque. A sa façon. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une série de meurtres macabres allait les rapprocher de nouveau ? Certainement pas lui, en tout cas.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers.

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors comme promis, je publie cette nouvelle fiction avant la rentrée ! Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, il s'agit d'un Blaise/Daphné, plus sombre que la dernière fois (en même temps y a pas beaucoup de mal x) ). Il y a pour l'instant quatre chapitres entiers écrits, mais j'ai déjà la trame générale de l'histoire et je sais précisément où je veux aller, donc à moins de gros trou, je publierais assez régulièrement. En espérant que ça vous plaise... :)

**Note 2 :** Le titre est une chanson de Kelly Clarkson, et signifie littéralement "Ma vie craindrait sans toi". Je l'écoutais en commençant à écrire cette fiction, et j'ai trouvé qu'elle collait bien avec ce qui va se passer prochainement. ;)

* * *

Blaise attendit que la porte se referme avant de pousser un soupir profondément agacé. S'il avait su à quoi il s'engageait le jour où il avait accepté le dossier de ce petit fils à papa, il l'aurait fichu hors de son bureau sans attendre, lui et sa bourse remplie de Gallions. L'énervement montant petit à petit, il ferma violemment la pochette posée devant lui et se leva brusquement. Il saisit son manteau suspendu à la patère au dos de la porte, qu'il fit claquer derrière lui en sortant.

— Je vais manger Jenny, vous pouvez prendre votre pause déjeuner, lança-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à sa pauvre secrétaire.

Il sortit de l'immeuble avant d'avoir eu le temps d'éprouver des remords. Le vent froid de décembre lui fouetta férocement le visage. Il remonta le col de son manteau avant de traverser la rue et d'entrer dans le restaurant d'en face. Ses bureaux se situaient en plein cœur d'un quartier sorcier de Londres, qu'il avait choisi de façon stratégique. Premièrement, car il était au centre de tout, là où tout un chacun pouvait le trouver, et proche de son appartement par la même occasion. Et deuxièmement, la bouffe à proximité était excellente. Drago avait beau lui avoir dit au tout début, quand il avait ouvert son propre cabinet, que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, il n'était pas du tout d'accord. Il s'agissait même d'un critère d'une importance capitale.

Avec un léger sourire de satisfaction, il poussa la porte de son restaurant préféré, un établissement plutôt chic, décoré avec goût et simplicité. En le voyant, un des serveurs lui désigna sa table habituelle avant de lui tendre la carte, qu'il ne parcourut qu'en diagonale, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait commander.

— Je prendrais le filet mignon de porc avec le wok de légumes à la chinoise, dit-il à la jolie serveuse venue prendre sa commande. Et ajoutez un verre de vin rouge. Le meilleur que vous avez.

Il lui rendit la carte, accompagné d'un regard séducteur qui la fit rougir. Il ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer alors qu'elle s'éloignait, se morigénant ensuite pour son attitude. Il avait promis à Pansy de grandir un peu, et d'arrêter de se comporter comme un idiot avec les femmes il y avait seulement quelques jours, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à tenir cette promesse. Décidément plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le dossier du jeune Richardson lui revint en mémoire et il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait été engagé par son père plein aux as pour le défendre lors d'un procès pour coups et blessures. En vérité, l'affaire était assez simple. Le gamin s'était fait larguée par sa copine et avait pété un plomb en la voyant deux semaines plus tard avec un autre. Il avait tabassé le pauvre petit copain de la fille, et maintenant celui-ci portait plainte. En soi, ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué, et habituellement Blaise aurait réglé l'affaire en quelques jours. Après tout, il n'était pas un des meilleurs avocats de la ville pour rien. Mais cet imbécile de gosse pourri gâté, malgré son interdiction de n'en rien faire, était allé retourner voir son ex-copine pour s'excuser. Et il lui avait avoué tout à l'heure qu'il l'avait embrassé — sans qu'elle soit forcément d'accord d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Et cela compliquait les choses.

Blaise ne s'aperçut qu'il serrait la mâchoire à s'en casser les dents que lorsqu'elle la jolie serveuse déposa son plat devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire charmeur en la remerciant, envoyant Pansy et ses conseils au diable. Il avait eu une journée pourrie et pouvait bien s'offrir un peu de plaisir de temps en temps. La fille s'en alla en rougissant, et il fut ravi de constater qu'il avait encore un petit effet sur la gente féminine. Puis il chassa tous ses problèmes de son esprit, s'efforçant de savourer son délicieux repas.

Une fois son plat terminé et quelques minutes de badinage avec la serveuse, il regagna son bureau de meilleure humeur. Il s'excusa à une Jenny fâchée avant de reprendre son travail, cherchant un moyen de réparer la bêtise du fils Richardson.

La journée passa comme d'habitude à une vitesse hallucinante. Il reçut plusieurs clients, s'occupa de quelques dossiers et se rendit au tribunal en fin de journée pour une affaire peu importante qui fut bouclée en moins d'une heure. Fatigué mais content du travail accompli, Blaise rentra chez lui, dans son appartement spacieux, à dix minutes de son lieu de travail.

Il jeta sa mallette sur le comptoir de la cuisine et dîna sur le pouce, lisant négligemment le _Sorcier du Soir_ qu'il venait de se procurer. Une chanteuse en disgrâce, un article sur Potter le Sauveur, qui en tant que chef du bureau des Aurors avait de nouveau arrêté un criminel, un autre sur la nouvelle grossesse d'Hermione Granger, qui proclamait à quel point le couple Weasley était heureux. Bref, rien de bien intéressant. Blaise jeta le torchon à la poubelle en soupirant avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bains.

Il passa la soirée et une partie de la nuit à cogiter sur le problème Richardson, et ne put s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'après avoir trouvé une solution convenable. Le lendemain matin, pressé de mettre son plan à exécution, il s'habilla rapidement et partit au travail sans manger. Il se contenta d'acheter un café sur le chemin, attrapant par habitude le numéro du jour de la _Gazette_. Il était à son bureau quelques minutes plus tard, saluant joyeusement sa secrétaire. Trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver, trop concentrée sur le journal qu'elle tenait à la main.

Blaise s'empressa d'envoyer les courriers qui permettrait de protéger le fils Richardson, et qui, espérait-il, le conduirait à conclure un accord à l'amiable avec le parti adverse. Très content de lui, il se renversa dans son fauteuil, et finit par enfin saisir son gobelet de café et son journal. Trois secondes plus tard, il était debout, jurant comme un charretier. Jenny entra brusquement dans son bureau, l'air paniqué.

— Tout va bien monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, oui, assura Blaise en serrant ensuite les dents sous la douleur. J'ai juste été surpris, retournez à votre bureau.

Jenny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, jetant un petit coup d'œil surpris à la tâche de café qui ornait la chemise de son patron. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et tourna les talons. Blaise s'empressa alors de retirer sa chemise, pestant contre le café brûlant. Il en enfila une propre, qu'il gardait à son bureau en toute occasion. Théodore s'était souvent fichu de lui pour ça — sous-entendant qu'il préférait rester dormir à son bureau dans la paperasse plutôt que trouver une fille — mais il était aujourd'hui très content d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas céder à ces moqueries.

Une fois habillé plus proprement, Blaise se saisit une fois de plus du journal, les mains un peu tremblantes. En première page s'étalait en grosses lettres capitales : « LES MANGEMORTS SONT DE RETOUR ». En dessous se trouvait la photographie d'un mur sur lequel s'étalait en lettres sanglantes l'inscription « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles renaîtront ». Et au pied du mur, on voyait un corps désarticulé couvert de sang. D'un geste brusque qui faillit déchirer le journal, Blaise l'ouvrit à la page de l'article correspondant. Il y avait finalement très peu de renseignements. L'homme assassiné s'appelait Mark Jenkins. Il était un membre du Magenmagot et avait été tué hier soir, en rentrant de son travail. A part tout un tas de renseignements inutiles sur cet homme, on ne savait quasiment rien. Il y avait une déclaration de Potter, qui disait que les Aurors faisaient leurs boulots. Il les incitait à rester calmes, que c'était sûrement un groupuscule qui cherchait juste à semer la panique, et que les responsables seraient bientôt arrêtés.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire l'article, Blaise se rendit compte que ses poings s'étaient serrés à lui faire mal et que son souffle était bizarrement heurté. Tremblant légèrement, il reposa le journal devant lui. Potter avait beau dire, cette affaire allait terroriser la population sorcière. Après la guerre, il y avait bien eu des groupes pro-Voldemort, constitués de Mangemorts qui avaient fui la bataille de Poudlard et qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'instaurer la terreur. Ils avaient tous été arrêtés dans les mois suivants la dernière bataille. Mais la guerre était maintenant terminée depuis presque douze ans, et ce soudain rappel des pertes subies allait faire des dégâts, il en était persuadé, quoique Potter puisse dire. Le fait que de potentiels Mangemorts soient en liberté allait sans aucun doute plonger le monde sorcier dans la peur.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un air sombre sur le visage. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de son bureau.

— Tu as vu l'article ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, le dos droit et le menton légèrement relevé, dans une attitude parfaitement Malefoyenne.

Blaise hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain fatigué. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard se fixa à celui de Drago, et il sut qu'ils ressentaient tous deux la même chose. Même si la fin de la guerre et des combats avait été un véritable soulagement, la période qui avait suivie avait été particulièrement dure, ils avaient mis des mois, des années à laver leurs noms. Et même maintenant, les gens se méfiaient encore d'eux, alors qu'ils avaient été graciés des années auparavant. Ils avaient tentés d'oublier leurs stupides erreurs de jeunesse, et voilà qu'elles leur revenaient en pleine face.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? dit brusquement Drago, rompant le silence. Je veux dire… Ils ont tous été arrêtés. Mon père, Bellatrix, Travers, Avery, Greyback, ils ont tous été arrêtés et jetés en prison.

— Sûrement un petit malin qui veut faire son intéressant, argua Blaise sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il disait lui-même.

Drago secoua immédiatement la tête, pas convaincu du tout et se pencha vers lui, posant ses coudes sur la surface boisé de son bureau.

— Il y en a eu plein, murmura-t-il, des petits malins comme tu dis, qui ont perpétré quelques crimes au nom de l'idéologie des Sangs-Purs. Mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait une action au nom de Tu-sais-qui.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Blaise réalisa que Drago avait raison. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un crime anti-Moldu, qui participait à l'idéologie lancée par Voldemort, non, c'était un véritable avertissement. De plus, il n'y avait pas fait particulièrement attention sur le moment, mais Jenkins était un Sang-Pur s'il se souvenait bien ce qu'il avait lu sur lui. Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont venir nous interroger ? demanda-t-il à son ami en se calant davantage dans son siège, occultant volontairement cette incohérence de son esprit.

Drago esquissa un sourire qui se voulait moqueur mais qui était empreint d'amertume.

— C'est plus que probable, acquiesça-t-il.

Blaise laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants avant de répliquer avec ironie.

— Je n'hésiterais pas à te dénoncer tu sais, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

Drago eut un petit sourire amusé, puis se leva, passant la main dans ses cheveux si blonds.

— Bon, je te laisse à ta paperasse, je dois aller travailler.

Il rouvrit la bouche mais n'ajouta rien, sous le regard railleur de Blaise. Il tourna les talons avant de se raviser sur le pas de la porte. Il se retourna brusquement et jeta, presque à contrecœur :

— Tu n'as pas oublié que tu as promis à Pansy d'aller à cette stupide soirée la semaine prochaine n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise resta quelques instants immobile, le fixant d'un air idiot. Mais de quelle soirée parlait-il donc pour avoir l'air aussi coincé ? Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de préciser.

— La réunion des anciens élèves de Poudlard, lui rappela-t-il.

— Ah oui, dit bêtement Blaise. Désolé, je ne pourrais pas y aller, j'ai trop de travail.

Drago eut une grimace comique avant de soupirer.

— Pansy a dit qu'elle savait que tu dirais ça, et que si tu n'y vas pas, elle te fera regretter d'être né.

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que Blaise n'acquiesce d'un air las. Pansy avait beau faire une tête de moins que lui, elle était redoutable avec une baguette à la main, et il n'avait aucune envie de tester la véracité de ses menaces.

— A la semaine prochaine alors, lui dit Drago avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il répondit par un grognement et son ami disparut en riant doucement. Une fois seul, Blaise se couvrit le visage de ses paumes. Il comprenait en un sens pourquoi Pansy insistait tant pour qu'il vienne. Elle désespérait de le voir se rabibocher avec Daphné, leur rupture ayant jeté un froid dans leur groupe d'amis. Il craignait cette rencontre, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait évitée avec astuce pendant plus de dix ans. Mais il savait qu'il irait quand même. Pour faire plaisir à Pansy. Juste pour ça. Pas du tout parce qu'il crevait d'envie de la revoir.

* * *

Daphné rassembla le peu de courage qu'elle possédait et ferma son poing pour frapper élégamment à la porte d'entrée de l'immense manoir Malefoy. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Elfe vieux et rabougri qui la conduisit parmi de nombreux couloirs avant de déboucher sur le salon principal. La pièce avait été entièrement réaménagée depuis que Drago et Astoria s'étaient mariés, cette dernière apportant sa touche de fraîcheur à toute la maison. Daphné apprécia, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait, les grandes fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur la vue magnifique du parc du manoir. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter pleinement qu'un cri l'interrompit dans sa contemplation.

— Tata ! cria une voix enfantine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, de petits bras se nouaient autour de ses jambes, lui rappelant assez brutalement pourquoi elle détestait venir ici. Avec embarras, Daphné tapota la tête de son neveu, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

— Bonjour, mon grand, dit-elle d'un air si coincé que l'appellation familière ressembla plus à une formule de politesse guindée.

— Liam, gronda gentiment sa sœur en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Laisse ta tante respirer.

Le petit garçon acquiesça sans riposter et retourna jouer sur le tapis, s'absorbant rapidement dans le combat de dragons qu'il avait déjà commencé avec ses figurines. Les deux sœurs se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, avec cependant une certaine réserve. Le regard de Daphné tomba sur le miroir derrière sa sœur, et elle ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois d'être surprise de tant de différences. Elle était aussi blonde qu'Astoria était brune. Elle avait un air supérieur et condescendant, alors que sa sœur était toujours rayonnante et souriante.

— Que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ? demanda alors Astoria en la relâchant, l'arrachant à sa réflexion. Je ne croyais pas te voir avant l'heure du thé.

— William m'a montré la _Gazette_, expliqua Daphné en pinçant ses lèvres.

A la mention du journal, le visage de sa cadette s'assombrit. Elle acquiesça doucement avant de lui répondre, un ton plus bas pour que son fils n'entende pas.

— Drago est parti dès qu'il a pu ce matin pour en parler avec Blaise et Théo. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il va se passer pour eux. J'espère vraiment qu'on ne les tiendra pas pour responsables.

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète, et Daphné s'empressa d'essayer de lui remonter le moral.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, dit-elle avec une certaine gêne, peu habituée à distribuer des paroles réconfortantes. Je suis sûre que les Aurors s'apercevront très vite qu'ils n'y sont pour rien.

Astoria semblait peu convaincue, mais sa sœur ne put trouver d'autres choses à dire. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Elle changea alors de sujet, croisant les doigts pour que sa cadette retrouve un peu de couleurs.

— Tu ne voudrais pas aller faire des folies avec moi ? demanda-t-elle subitement. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe pour la soirée des anciens élèves. On pourrait passer la journée ensemble ?

— C'est une bonne idée, sourit Astoria, se déridant un peu. Je vais aider Liam à se préparer et on pourra y aller.

Daphné, heureusement bien éduquée, retint une grimace. Elle avait pensé que sa sœur laisserait l'Elfe garder son fils, mais apparemment elle devrait le supporter toute la journée. Elle avait conscience d'être une tante affreuse, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé les enfants. Elle en avait une sainte horreur.

— Au fait, dit Astoria en revenant dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, Liam parfaitement coiffé et habillé dans ses bras, William t'accompagnes à la soirée ?

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, et sa sœur n'insista pas. Cela avait été un sujet de conflit entre son mari et elle. Il n'avait pas eu envie de venir mais elle avait insisté, refusant de s'humilier devant ses anciens camarades en venant seule alors qu'elle voulait leur en mettre plein la vue. Et cela serait nettement plus facile au bras de son mari beau et riche.

— On y va ? demanda soudain Astoria, la tirant de ses pensées moroses.

Daphné hocha la tête et la suivit, un sourire artificiel aux lèvres. Elle ne se l'avoua qu'à demi, mais c'était surtout à Blaise qu'elle voulait étaler son bonheur conjugal. Elle voulait qu'il soit vert de jalousie.

* * *

**Note de fin : **Voilà, le premier chapitre est déjà fini ! Vos premières impressions ? Des questions ? Des remarques ? Quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review ! ;)

En ce qui concerne la publication, je pense publier une fois par semaine, mais plutôt le dimanche que le lundi. Le prochain chapitre suivra donc ce dimanche, en espérant que ce premier avant-goût vous donnera envie de connaître la suite ! :)


	2. Premiers ennuis

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : Euh... Comment dire ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment, super désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de publier ce deuxième chapitre. J'ai eu un week-end surchargé à cause de mon intégration... Bref, je profite d'un moment de libre pour poster, maintenant que je suis de retour tranquille chez moi. Désolée encore pour ce retard, j'espère que vous apprécierez, et sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Cette journée avait pourtant très bien commencé, songea Blaise, maussade. Cela faisait cinq jours que le premier meurtre avait été commis, et chaque matin, un nouvel assassinat s'était retrouvé à la une, chaque fois accompagné d'avertissements sanglants. Et pourtant ce matin-là, il n'y avait rien eu dans la _Gazette_, pas de meurtres ou d'agressions, rien du tout.

De plus, la veille, il avait enfin invité la charmante serveuse à sortir et ils avaient finis la nuit dans sa chambre. Il avait pu en conclure qu'elle était tout aussi jolie sans ses vêtements et qu'elle était plutôt douée au lit pour ne rien gâcher. Sans compter qu'il avait réussi à boucler le cas Richardson et que son client s'en était tiré seulement avec une bonne amende, qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à payer étant donné que son père était plein aux as.

La journée s'annonçait donc très bien. Un cas difficile terminé, une partie de jambes en l'air, et pas de meurtres. Il était allé au bureau avec une excellente humeur, et avait même acheté des chocolats pour sa secrétaire, dans un élan généreux. Jusqu'à ce que sa journée soit assombrie par ces stupides Aurors.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de pousser la porte vitrée de l'immeuble dans lequel il travaillait que deux hommes en tenues officielles l'avaient stoppé dans son élan, lui demandant poliment de se rendre avec eux au Ministère pour répondre à quelques questions. Blaise avait juré dans sa barbe inexistante avant d'obéir avec réticence.

Il avait donc suivi les deux Aurors jusqu'au Ministère, puis dans les couloirs du bâtiment jusqu'à l'étage qui leur était réservé. Durant tout le trajet, tout le monde l'avait dévisagé avec méfiance et colère, comme s'il portait une énorme pancarte avec l'inscription « Je suis coupable, j'ai tué des tas de gens et vous êtes les prochains ». Ça lui avait donné envie de balancer quelques sorts mais il s'était abstenu, en bénissant son sang-froid de Serpentard.

Et maintenant, il était là, assis dans la petite pièce d'interrogatoire, se sentant de plus en plus comme un criminel. Les murs étaient nus, exceptés un miroir dans un coin, qui, il le savait, cachait une armada d'Aurors qui observaient ses moindres mouvements et expressions faciales. Poussant un soupir, il se redressa sur son siège et jeta ce qu'il espérait être son regard le plus noir vers le miroir, histoire de manifester son impatience. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il attendait ici et il commençait à avoir mal au dos dans cette chaise inconfortable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à son grand soulagement — bien qu'il ne laissa paraître rien d'autre qu'un mépris calculé — quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui puisqu'il s'agissait du grand Harry Potter en personne. Il semblait fatigué, les traits tirés, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, et ses habits d'un goût douteux complètement froissés.

— Zabini, le salua-t-il d'un ton las, lâchant une pile de dossier sur la table en acier avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

— Je passais dans le coin, alors je me suis dit que j'allais rendre visite au grand Sauveur du monde sorcier, lança Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

Potter lui jeta un coup d'œil d'avertissement, signalant clairement qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de faire le guignol. Sans répondre à sa pique, il ouvrit un dossier remplit de photos qu'il fit glisser vers lui.

— Reconnais-tu ces personnes ? demanda-t-il avec tant de sérieux que Blaise faillit rire, avant de se rappeler que la raison de sa présence ici était tout sauf drôle.

— Mark Jenkins, Paula Peters, Maya Smith et Jordan Rivers, énuméra-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux photos. Je les ai vus dans le journal.

Potter poussa un soupir excédé avant de se frotter les paupières, comme pour s'inciter au calme.

— Je m'en doute. Je veux savoir si tu les connais. Une réponse sérieuse, signala-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

— J'allais répondre sérieusement, s'offusqua Blaise d'une voix traînante, imitant Drago à la perfection — il savait que cela rendrait Potter fou, et cela était follement amusant à voir, il fut d'ailleurs extrêmement satisfait de lui-même en le voyant serrer les dents. Et la réponse est non, je ne les connais pas personnellement. Je ne connaissais ni leurs noms, ni leurs visages avant qu'ils ne soient tués et que leurs vies soient étalés dans le journal.

— Que faisais-tu mardi soir vers minuit ?

— Tu veux mon alibi Potter ? rétorqua Blaise d'une voix froide, plus amusé du tout.

— Exactement, répondit l'autre en s'autorisant un petit sourire en voyant qu'il perdait sa façade moqueuse.

Après un instant de silence, Blaise répondit d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

— J'étais chez moi.

— Avec quelqu'un ?

— Oui.

— Qui ?

— Ta mère, Potter.

La main de ce dernier se crispa un instant et un éclat furieux traversa son regard.

— J'en ai coffré pour moins que ça Zabini. Qui c'était ?

— Emily Sanders, marmonna Blaise à contrecœur après un instant de silence — il détestait qu'on fouine dans sa vie privée.

— Et que faisiez-vous ?

— Tu crois qu'on planifiait notre meurtre de loin pendant que notre complice faisait le boulot ? ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais il déglutit en voyant le regard sérieux de Potter. C'était sérieusement ce qu'il pensait. Maudit balafré, songea-t-il, avant de se rendre compte, amusé, qu'il avait presque automatiquement utilisé une des nombreuses insultes utilisées par Drago durant leur adolescence.

— Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin Potter, finit-il par répondre avec un sourire en coin salace.

— Non, merci, répliqua le brun d'un ton cassant. Je veux juste que tu dises à haute voix ce que vous faisiez tous les deux.

— On a couché ensemble, ça te va ? soupira Blaise avec dédain. C'est bon, on a fini ?

— Pour l'instant, répondit Potter en hochant sèchement la tête. J'aurais peut-être d'autres questions à te poser au cours de l'enquête. J'irais aussi vérifier ton alibi auprès de Miss Sanders.

Il se leva et rassembla ses dossiers, attendant que Blaise l'imite. Il le raccompagna ensuite à la sortie, puis le long du couloir jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Blaise aurait aimé lui grogner de dégager, mais il se retint. A sa plus grande surprise, juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la cage en fer, Potter le retint fermement par le coude, et lui chuchota le plus rapidement possible à l'oreille.

— Je ne te considère pas vraiment suspect dans cette affaire, Zabini, mais j'ai été obligé de t'interroger à cause des soupçons qui pèsent sur toi. Je suis persuadé que tu n'as rien à faire avec cette affaire, mais il y a des personnes qui pensent que vous êtes coupables, toi, et tous tes copains qui avez été graciés, des personnes haut placées. Je me suis chargé de l'enquête pour être sûr que ce soit le bon coupable qui soit jeté en prison, mais faites attention à ce que vous faites. Au moindre écart de conduite, vous serez tenus responsables.

Avant que Blaise n'ait pu pleinement réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, Potter le lâchait et le poussait légèrement vers l'ascenseur, dans lequel il entra par automatisme. Les portes coulissantes se refermèrent sur le regard neutre de Potter.

Il fut tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer sur ses dossiers le reste de la journée, l'avertissement de Potter tournant et retournant dans sa tête. Sans qu'il puisse l'admettre, il craignait pour la suite. Car ce stupide Sauveur avait raison. Il risquait d'endosser la responsabilité d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, juste à cause de ses erreurs de jeunesse.

* * *

Daphné resta étendue dans son lit de longues minutes après avoir ouvert les yeux. La place à côté d'elle était déjà vide et froide, signe que son mari était debout depuis longtemps. Dans le silence reposant de la chambre, Daphné ne put empêcher une vague d'inquiétude de la submerger. La veille, elle avait revu sa sœur, qui lui avait parlé des soupçons qui pesaient déjà sur Drago. Il avait été embarqué au Ministère pour interrogatoire. Et même s'il en était ressorti sans encombre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Avec un soupir frustré, elle repoussa vivement les draps qui la recouvraient et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Une fois habillée et coiffée le plus parfaitement possible, elle descendit au salon, où leur vieille Elfe lui servit un petit déjeuner léger. Une fois rassasiée, elle remonta le majestueux escalier de marbre de leur immense maison et gagna le bureau de son mari. Le visage lisse de toutes émotions, elle replia ses doigts et frappa délicatement sur le battant. Une voix rauque l'autorisa à entrer, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

— Bonjour, ma chérie, dit l'homme assis derrière le bureau en souriant.

Daphné le rejoignit, répondant à son sourire. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait vraiment eu de la chance. William était tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver. Sang-pur, incroyablement riche, et scandaleusement beau. Une carrure à faire pâlir un gardien de Quidditch professionnel, une peau bronzé, des lèvres qui s'ourlaient en un sourire parfait, des cheveux bruns soyeux et des yeux si bleus qu'on avait l'impression de s'y noyer.

Il rangea les quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle ne posa pas de questions, sachant qu'il n'y répondrait que par monosyllabes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie, elle savait juste assez vaguement qu'il était homme d'affaires. Au fond, elle s'en fichait, tant qu'elle pouvait mener son train de vie actuel. Avec un nouveau sourire, elle se coula sur les genoux de son mari et passa la main sur sa nuque, ses doigts se mêlant aux cheveux courts du bas de son crâne.

— Bonjour, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sa bouche avait encore le goût du café qu'il avait bu en se levant. Elle adorait ça. Elle approfondit le baiser quelques secondes avant de se détacher de lui en douceur, posant son front sur le sien.

— Ton travail était donc si important que tu devais délaisser notre lit, le taquina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Si j'ai droit à des bonjours aussi chaleureux à chaque fois que cela se produit, il se pourrait bien que je récidive, répondit William de sa voix chaude, resserrant son étreinte.

Il l'embrassa à son tour, avec cependant une certaine réserve. Sentant qu'il voulait se remettre au travail, Daphné se décolla de lui et se leva gracieusement, lissant le devant de sa jupe.

— Je te laisse à tes affaires si importantes, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais passer la journée chez Pansy.

— Très bien, répondit William. Passe une bonne journée.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de tourner les talons, prête à partir, et remplie de félicité.

— Daphné, attends une seconde, l'interrompit son mari juste avant qu'elle franchisse la porte.

Elle se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage. William arborait cet air d'excuse qu'elle lui connaissait si bien.

— J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire ce soir, je ne pourrais pas dîner avec toi. Ce serait mieux que tu restes manger chez ton amie, pour ne pas être seule.

— Pas de problème, répondit Daphné, la gorge nouée. William ? l'interpella-t-elle soudain avant de sortir.

Il releva les yeux du dossier dans lequel il était déjà absorbé.

— Tu n'as pas oublié la fête des anciens élèves de Poudlard dans deux jours ? lui demanda-t-elle, se maudissant d'avoir l'air si suppliant. Tu as dit que tu m'accompagnerais.

— Ah oui, se rappela son mari, le front plissé. Je serais là, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, auquel elle répondit tant bien que mal, peu convaincue. En fermant la porte derrière elle, elle retint les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était surprise. Malgré les quelques moments de complicité qu'ils arrivaient à partager, elle avait toujours douloureusement conscience qu'elle passerait toujours derrière son travail. Ravalant ses larmes, Daphné se força à porter ce masque de fierté qui la caractérisait si bien et se prépara à partir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la porte de sa meilleure amie. Pansy et Théo avaient achetés une magnifique villa en bordure de Londres, en banlieue, loin de la frénésie du centre de la capitale. Daphné se sentait toujours bien lorsqu'elle venait ici. C'était tellement plus calme et reposant.

Enfin, vu de l'extérieur en tout cas. Elle eut à peine le temps de toquer à la porte, qu'elle entendait déjà les cris venant de l'intérieur. Daphné eut une légère grimace en se rappelant qu'elle allait aussi devoir supporter ses deux insupportables filleules. Les jumelles de ses amis, Violet et Fanny, avaient dix ans et entreraient à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Daphné ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça lui ferait bien des vacances. Elle pourrait enfin rendre visite à Pansy sans subir leurs innombrables cris et disputes.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain brusquement devant elle, lui révélant une petite fille aux cheveux bruns épais et aux yeux marrons chocolat, avec un air maussade sur la figure. Son visage s'éclaira en la voyant et elle serra Daphné contre elle avec enthousiasme, en commençant immédiatement à babiller sur ce qu'elle avait fait depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vues. Daphné en conclut qu'il s'agissait de Fanny. Malgré la froideur avec laquelle elle traitait les deux enfants et la distance qu'elle tentait d'instaurer entre elles, Fanny l'adorait et s'accrochait à elle comme une moule à son rocher. En revanche, Violet était depuis longtemps parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'avait plus rien à attendre de sa marraine et la traitait tout aussi froidement qu'elle. Daphné n'avait jamais vu deux jumelles qui se ressemblaient autant physiquement être aussi dissociables au niveau du caractère.

— C'est super, Fanny, l'interrompit Daphné avec le plus de tact possible. Tu sais où est ta maman ?

— Dans le salon avec Violet, lui répondit l'enfant avec une petite moue.

Daphné ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et se dirigea vers l'endroit désignée par sa filleule, la fillette dans son sillage. Violet était effectivement avec sa mère, en pleine discussion. Pansy semblait gronder sa fille, qui arborait un air d'indifférence marqué.

— Tu ne dois pas dire ce genre de choses à ta sœur, c'est bien compris ? insista Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

Violet acquiesça vaguement, comme si cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Voyant sa marraine, elle la salua d'un ton neutre, puis monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, ignorant ostensiblement sa sœur.

— Ah Daphné, je suis contente de te voir, sourit Pansy en se levant.

Elle la serra dans ses bras plus longtemps que nécessaire, comme si elle avait désespérément besoin d'un soutien.

— Va dans ta chambre toi aussi Fanny, ordonna-t-elle à la petite. Tu es aussi fautive que ta sœur dans cette histoire.

Bougonnant, tempêtant, l'enfant fini par rejoindre sa chambre, hurlant après sa mère qui l'empêchait de rester avec sa marraine. Lorsqu'elle eut disparut derrière sa porte, après une bataille que Pansy remporta, Daphné poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Vu son caractère, ne t'étonne pas si Fanny rejoint les Gryffondor, plaisanta-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Elle a tout de leur caractère emporté.

Pansy émit un petit rire depuis la cuisine, puis revint dans le salon, un plateau à thé à la main. En y regardant de plus près, Daphné s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'air épuisé. Elle avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et elle semblait bizarrement amaigrie. Ressentant une vague de compassion, Daphné se pencha vers son amie et posa la main sur la sienne.

— Pansy, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Oui, oui, assura-t-elle avec une expression qui affirmait tout le contraire.

Elle poussa un soupir en captant le regard sceptique de sa meilleure amie.

— C'est juste que… Je suis épuisée en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que les jumelles font leurs crises d'ado avant l'âge.

— Elles ont toujours été assez turbulentes, répliqua Daphné, soulagée que ce ne soit que ça.

— Je sais, marmonna Pansy avant de détourner le regard, soudain un peu gênée. Mais au moins avant, j'avais Théo pour m'aider à les gérer.

Daphné se figea, sa tasse de thé à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

— Tu veux dire que…, laissant sa phrase en suspens, n'osant la finir.

— On n'est pas séparés, la détrompa Pansy. Pas encore, en tout cas, admit-elle en serrant les poings sur ses genoux.

Le silence plana un instant. Daphné cherchait désespérément quelques choses à dire pour rompre la tension, mais son cerveau était vide. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler une possible rupture entre ses amis, c'était tout simplement impossible. Théo et Pansy étaient ensemble depuis treize ans, mariés depuis bientôt dix, et avaient toujours filé le parfait amour. Les imaginer séparés était tout simplement incohérent.

— Tout serait différent s'il était un peu plus présent, dit soudain Pansy en secouant la tête. Mais il est toujours à son travail, et même quand il est à la maison, il est plongé dans ses papiers. Ça en devient intenable.

Daphné pinça les lèvres, une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu lui laissant un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche qu'elle s'empressa de balayer.

— Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, affirma-t-elle en prenant enfin une gorgée de thé.

Pansy hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi peu soutenue par son mari, et cela ne lui était pas familier.

Daphné se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de la détourner de ses pensées moroses.

— Théo n'est qu'un imbécile, mais il se rendra forcément compte tôt au tard de ce qu'il se passe. Et s'il persiste, parle-lui. En attendant, on va passer la journée ensemble et s'amuser comme les deux adolescentes que nous ne sommes plus.

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'un petit sourire rassurant, ramenant un semblant de couleur sur le visage de Pansy.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça celle-ci en soupirant. Je ne vais pas laisser mon idiot de mari gâcher cette journée ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Daphné, satisfaite, se recula au fond du canapé, sa tasse à nouveau dans la main. Elle approuva les projets que Pansy lui proposa, tout en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une sérieuse conversation avec Théodore. Et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est finit ! Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard.

J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé, moins aimé... ;)

Pour la suite, je serais chez moi le week-end prochain, donc pas de souci, vous aurez le chapitre trois la semaine prochaine ! Bon week-end à vous tous, et à samedi prochain ! ;)


	3. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer : ** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur : ** Voilà le troisième chapitre, parfaitement à l'heure cette fois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Des coups sonores frappés contre le carreau tirèrent Blaise hors du sommeil. Avec un grognement, il repoussa les draps et se traîna, à moitié réveillé, vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il écarta les rideaux avec précaution, plissant les yeux lorsque ceux-ci furent agressés par la lumière du soleil. Avec mauvaise humeur, il ouvrit au hibou coupable de son réveil brutal et lui prit la lettre qu'il apportait sans aucune douceur.

_N'oublie pas de venir ce soir ou je t'arrache les yeux._

_Pansy-la-bienveillante_

Blaise eut un petit ricanement moqueur, avant de froisser le morceau de parchemin. Il chassa l'oiseau d'un geste, qui claqua son bec près de son doigt, apparemment mécontent de repartir sans rien, puis se retourna en entendant un gémissement plaintif derrière lui. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit sourire de satisfaction. Alanguie, une jambe blanche dépassant des draps, Emily le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, l'air encore endormi.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? marmonna-t-elle en s'étirant, le drap glissant sur son buste.

— Rien, juste une amie qui tenait à s'assurer que je respecte ma promesse, répondit-il en laissant son regard glisser sur le haut du corps de son amante avec convoitise.

Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et à l'embrasser, Emily répondant volontiers à ses caresses. Blaise s'interrompit soudain, lui arrachant un grondement de désapprobation.

— Avant que j'oublie, accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière pour ce soir ?

Emily le regarda avec curiosité, ses sourcils se soulevant d'étonnement. Blaise ne lui avait jamais caché qu'il ne recherchait rien de sérieux, que leur histoire n'était pour lui rien d'important, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une relation compliquée. Il n'avait pas exactement projeté de l'amener à la soirée, mais il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant Daphné et son cher mari.

— Je croyais que ce qu'il se passait entre nous n'avait rien de sérieux, répondit Emily en laissant courir ses doigts le long de sa clavicule.

— Ca ne l'est pas, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je veux juste rendre tout le monde jaloux en emmenant une femme magnifique.

Emily secoua doucement la tête puis l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa, signifiant qu'elle acceptait sa proposition avec grand plaisir.

Ils ne sortirent de la chambre qu'une demi-heure plus tard, beaucoup moins dévêtus. Blaise s'agita dans la cuisine, sa baguette à la main, déposant après quelques minutes un petit-déjeuner copieux sur le comptoir. Avec un sourire appréciateur, Emily attaqua tout de suite le repas, pressée de se remplir l'estomac. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire d'une voix un peu gênée :

— Tu m'as bien que tu étais avocat, non ?

— Oui, répondit Blaise sans hésiter, curieux de ce qui allait suivre.

— J'ai un service à te demander.

Elle regardait fixement son assiette, évitant son regard. Blaise lui prit la main, la faisant relever les yeux. Il lui fit alors signe qu'il l'écoutait, le tout accompagné d'un sourire rassurant.

— Et bien voilà, mon frère a été arrêté récemment, commença-t-elle avec hésitation avant de poursuivre avec un ton raffermi. Pour trafic de drogue. Il a toujours été un aimant un problème mais c'est la première fois qu'il va aussi loin. Je sais que tu es un avocat vraiment doué, et je me demandais si tu pouvais prendre sa défense lors du procès.

Blaise resta silencieux, pas plus surpris que nécessaire. Il s'attendait à un truc dans ce style. Il hésitait pourtant à accepter. Il ne voulait pas être davantage lié à elle si leur semblant de relation tournait mal. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses yeux suppliants.

— S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle. L'avocat représentant l'Etat est un vrai requin, et si tu ne défends pas Logan, il n'aura le droit qu'à un avocat commis d'office. Il finira par aller en prison si tu ne prends pas le dossier.

Blaise poussa un profond soupir. Il se sentait flancher devant ces grands yeux bleus au bord des larmes. Résigné, il secoua la tête. Emily eut un petit sourire, consciente d'avoir déjà à moitié gagné.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, ou que je n'ai pas le temps, mais… mes honoraires ne sont pas donnés, objecta-t-il maladroitement.

— Ce n'est pas un problème, dit Emily en haussant les épaules, un immense sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle se leva de son tabouret et contourna le bar, un air mutin sur le visage. Elle se coula sur ses genoux, l'embrassant légèrement sur la tempe, puis descendant doucement le long de sa mâchoire. Elle glissa ensuite ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, et chuchota, son souffle se perdant dans son cou :

— Je pourrais toujours te payer en nature.

Sa voix était pleine d'un rire contenu et il ne résista pas longtemps avant de tourner la tête et de l'embrasser violemment. Après tout, il est bien assez riche pour ne pas réellement se soucier de ce genre de choses.

* * *

— Tu es absolument sublime, dit William avec un sourire appréciateur en regardant sa femme descendre les marches de l'escalier principal du manoir avec grâce.

Daphné ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de naître sur son visage. C'était exactement l'effet qu'elle avait cherché à produire en se préparant. Elle avait minutieusement choisi, lors de ses nombreux essayages de la semaine passée, une robe de soirée lie de vin, qui lui dénudait le haut du dos et mettait en valeur son décolleté. La taille était marquée, et le bas légèrement fendu, de telle sorte qu'on puisse voir ses tout nouveaux escarpins, qu'elle prenait plaisir à exhiber. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, mettant ainsi en valeur son cou gracile, auquel elle avait accroché, pour faire plaisir à son mari, le collier de perle qu'il lui avait offert pour leur cinquième année de mariage.

Blaise allait en crever de jalousie. C'était la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé en se regardant dans le miroir.

Ravie de son petit effet, Daphné descendit les dernières marches pour rejoindre son mari, soit dit en passant très élégant dans son costume hors de prix. Leur Elfe de maison leur tendit servilement leurs manteaux, puis William lui offrit son bras. Elle le saisit avec plaisir, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanaient, apparaissant soudainement devant le portail de Poudlard.

— Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies pu te libérer, lança soudainement Daphné tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée vers le château.

— Je m'en serais voulu de ne pas t'avoir vu dans une telle tenue, répliqua William en souriant.

Daphné sentit ses joues rosir de plaisir, mais elle ne releva pas. Son mari n'était pas un habitué des compliments et deux en un seul soir, cela la comblait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à proximité du château, Daphné s'immobilisa un instant pour se repaître de la vision enchanteresse qui s'offrait à eux. Elle avait toujours adoré Poudlard et son immense parc. Voir de nouveau son ancienne école et ses innombrables tours illuminés la faisait sourire. Cela lui rappelait tant de joyeux souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'avant la guerre, qui n'étaient pas encore entachés par les horribles évènements qui avaient eu lieu ici.

Soudain pressée d'arriver, Daphné entraîna sans attendre son mari vers la haute porte de chêne. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall, pratiquement déserté, et se dirigèrent vers une des salles de cours du rez-de-chaussée, reconvertie pour l'occasion en vestiaires. La jeune sorcière assise sur une chaise à côté du battant, et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, se leva brusquement en les voyant. Elle s'empressa de récupérer leurs manteaux et disparut dans la pièce derrière elle pour les ranger. Elle revint avec un petit morceau de papier portant le numéro 347, que Daphné glissa dans la pochette qu'elle tenait à la main.

— J'ai l'impression que nous sommes tous les deux en retard, fit soudain remarquer une voix familière derrière elle.

Daphné se figea une seconde, avant de se tourner lentement, son plus beau sourire étalé sur son visage. Sourire qui faillit immédiatement s'effacer lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se trouvait sous yeux.

Blaise, évidemment, elle s'y était attendue. Mais Blaise avec une petite dinde accrochée à son bras, ça, pas du tout. Néanmoins, son sourire ne bougea pas d'un iota, et elle en remercia chaleureusement sa mère et sa parfaite éducation.

— Bonsoir Blaise, ça faisait longtemps. Et nous ne sommes pas en retard, ajouta-t-elle, saisissant de nouveau le bras de son mari dans l'espoir d'avoir un appui, ignorant la chaleur qui l'envahissait — comme si toutes ces années loin de lui l'avait transformée en glaçon, et que sa seule présence la faisait fondre.

Blaise eut un sourire narquois qui semblait vouloir dire « Tu n'as pas du tout changé », et elle sentit l'agacement naître en elle.

— William, je suppose, dit soudain Blaise en tendant la main à son mari avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver quoi que ce soit pour effacer ce stupide sourire.

Son mari répondit d'un sourire, serrant fermement la main tendue. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient auparavant jamais rencontrés, Daphné ayant déployé des trésors d'imagination pour éviter Blaise. Mais étant séparée de lui depuis une dizaine d'années, elle doutait qu'il subsiste encore des risques pour son mariage. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher toutefois de craindre cette rencontre.

— Je vous présente Emily, ajouta soudain Blaise en posant une main sur les reins de sa compagne.

Celle-ci eut un sourire timide. Et Daphné dû admettre à contrecœur qu'elle était mignonne. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés, de grands yeux bleus foncés, des traits délicats, et elle avait astucieusement mis ses courbes en valeur avec une magnifique robe couleur lavande. Elle respirait la douceur et la tendresse.

— Enchantée, répondit Daphné d'un ton froid, détournant immédiatement les yeux de celle qu'elle détestait déjà. Nous devrions nous joindre aux autres.

Sans leur laisser le temps de pleinement réagir, elle entraîna son mari en direction de la Grande Salle, ses portes ouvertes déversant un bruit attrayant de conversations, de rires et de musique. Daphné s'immobilisa un moment sur le seuil, le temps de savourer la vue.

La pièce avait été spécialement décorée pour l'occasion. Les grandes tables avaient disparus, remplacées par de petites tables rondes plus intimes. Un buffet et un bar avaient été dressés le long des murs. Des flocons de neige enchantés voletaient dans l'air et de magnifiques sculptures de glaces avaient été positionnées tout autour de la pièce, ainsi que les sempiternels sapins de Noël.

— Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, lança soudain Blaise avec un enthousiasme suspect, entraînant sans attendre son idiote de copine à travers la foule sans rien ajouter.

Daphné resta de marbre extérieurement mais s'interrogea sur ce brusque départ. Elle avait pensé qu'il tenterait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise face à son mari, mais il n'en avait finalement rien fait et avait profité de la première occasion pour s'éclipser. Peut-être que Blaise avait mûri finalement. Elle en ressentit un pincement au cœur inexplicable.

— Miss Greengrass ! s'exclama tout à coup une voix sur sa gauche qui lui donna des sueurs froides. Je suis ravi de vous revoir !

Un sourire figé sur le visage, Daphné se tourna vers le ventripotent Professeur Slughorn, qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à eux sans qu'elle l'aperçoive.

— Moi aussi professeur, répondit-elle avec un temps de retard, et n'en pensant pas un traître mot. C'est Mrs Johnson à présent.

— Oh oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi, sourit son interlocuteur en secouant vigoureusement la main de son mari. Bonsoir, monsieur, Horace Slughorn, ancien professeur de potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu dans ma classe ?

— Enchanté, professeur, William Johnson, répondit poliment son mari, s'essuyant discrètement la main sur son veston, pressé de se débarrasser de la sensation de la main moite de Slughorn. J'étais étudiant à New York lors de ma jeunesse.

— Je vois, je vois, le coupa Slughorn avec bonne humeur. Et dites-moi, miss Greengrass, enfin je veux dire, Mrs Johnson, vous aviez bien une petite sœur n'est-ce pas ? Astoria, c'est bien cela ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était mariée avec l'ex-Mangemort Drago Malefoy ?

La lueur de curiosité maladive avide de potins dans son regard mit Daphné mal à l'aise. Elle lui jeta un regard réfrigérant, puis, sans plus se soucier de le froisser, coupa court à l'entretien.

— Effectivement, ma sœur Astoria est présentement mariée à Mr Malefoy. Nous devons d'ailleurs aller leur dire bonsoir.

Sans plus se soucier du bonhomme, Daphné entraîna son mari vers l'autre bout de la salle, sans se préoccuper d'où elle allait. Cette remarque sur Drago l'avait bien plus énervée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

— Drago et Astoria sont là-bas, l'arrêta soudain William en pointant une petite table ronde dans un coin obscur.

Daphné l'y suivit, reconnaissante. Elle se stoppa une nanoseconde en voyant que Blaise et sa dinde étaient installés avec sa sœur et son beau-frère. Son mari ne sembla pas le remarquer et salua Drago avec chaleur. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années, et bien que les débuts aient été durs, ils s'entendaient maintenant de la meilleure manière qui soit. Daphné serra sa sœur dans ses bras et s'assit dans la chaise face à Blaise avec raideur.

— Sale traître, lui souffla-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus la table.

— Je savais que revoir ce bon vieux Slughorn te ferait plaisir, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire insolent.

Daphné plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, retenant de justesse une remarque cinglante. Remarquant le regard inquisiteur de son mari, elle se redressa le plus naturellement possible, lissant sa robe du plat de la main. Pansy et Théodore les rejoignirent à ce moment-là, suivis de peu d'un Elfe transportant un plateau de coupes de champagne. Ils durent tous se serrer autour de la petite table, Daphné se retrouvant coincée entre son mari et sa meilleure amie.

Dès qu'ils eurent trinqués, Astoria se mit à bombarder Emily de questions, les hommes discutant entre eux de Quidditch. Les deux sujets ne méritant aucunement son intérêt, Daphné se détourna vers Pansy, les sourcils froncés. Son amie n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Son maquillage peinait à dissimuler ses traits tirés et ses yeux fatigués.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Elle but une gorgée de champagne, les bulles éclatant délicieusement sur sa langue. Pansy acquiesça sans grande conviction.

— Disons que ça s'améliore, répondit-elle évasivement, assez bas pour que son mari, plongé dans sa conversation, n'entende rien.

Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son bracelet, signe qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de parler.

— Viens, dit brusquement Daphné. Allons chercher quelque chose à manger.

Quittant la table bondée, les deux amies s'éloignèrent en direction du buffet.

— Je me demande pourquoi vous avez choisi de vous installer à une table aussi éloignée, grommela Pansy en jetant un regard mauvais à une fille qui l'avait bousculé — une ancienne Poufsouffle au vu de son air bienheureux stupide, Hannah Abbott, si la mémoire de Daphné était exacte.

— Je pense que Drago ne voulait pas être trop dévisagé, répondit cette dernière avec une légère grimace. Tu sais, avec cette série de meurtres dernièrement, il est pas mal pointé du doigt.

— Oui, Théo aussi, soupira Pansy.

La foule près du buffet étant plus que compacte, elle abandonna l'idée de se gaver de petits fours, préférant se tourner vers l'idée bien plus attrayante de l'ivresse. Elle saisit donc un verre sur le plateau d'un Elfe qui passait par là.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à Daphné avec curiosité, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré sans attendre la réponse. Aucune importance, c'est délicieux.

— Ça ne va pas mieux avec Théo alors ? osa interroger son amie.

Pansy poussa un soupir à fendre à l'âme et reposa son verre vide pour en reprendre un autre. Elle se lança alors dans une diatribe telle que Daphné ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable. Elle énuméra tout ce qu'elle faisait seule et pour lesquelles Théo ne donnait jamais un coup de main, puis pointa le fait qu'il rentrait tellement tard qu'elle était déjà endormie lorsqu'il arrivait.

— Tu te rends compte que ça fait des semaines que l'on n'a pas fait l'amour ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Daphné n'eut pas le temps de l'interrompre pour dire de parler moins fort — des têtes commençaient à se tourner vers elles —, ou encore qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître de tels détails — imaginer ses amis au lit ensemble la rendait légèrement nauséeuse —, que Pansy reprenait son monologue, la voix de plus en plus larmoyante.

Daphné devait s'avouer que pour une fois, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le mariage de ses amis était à la dérive, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de couler. Elle avait bien tenté de parler à Théodore il y avait trois jours de cela, mais apparemment, cela n'avait eu strictement aucun effet. Il n'avait pas dû écouter la moitié de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit soudain une voix inquiète, si soudaine que Daphné faillit sursauter.

Elle prit quelques instants pour se maîtriser avant de se tourner vers Théo, qui observait sa femme, les sourcils froncés. Daphné paniqua une milliseconde avant de se dire que le confronter à la crise de Pansy lui permettrait de comprendre que cette fois-ci, son couple traversait quelque chose de grave.

— Non, tout ne va pas bien, marmonna Pansy, finissant ce qui devait être au moins son cinquième verre d'alcool.

Daphné interrompit Théodore avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Tu devrais la ramener chez vous, prendre soin d'elle ce soir, et vous discuterez demain matin.

Son ton était abrupt et autoritaire, mais son ami ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer sérieusement, et entraîna sa femme le plus silencieusement possible vers la sortie, détournant son attention par un verre d'alcool. Daphné ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tout le monde les dévisageait et s'écartait légèrement sur leurs passages. Comme s'ils étaient contagieux. Cela la fit enrager, mais elle se força à rester calme et regagna leur table avec dignité, leurs regards agissant comme des milliers de poignards dans son dos. Elle se rassit avec raideur, adressant un sourire le plus rassurant possible à ses amis.

— Pansy ne se sentait pas très bien, Théodore a dû la raccompagner, expliqua-t-elle pour couper court à toutes questions.

Heureusement, Blaise, pour une fois, lui sauva la mise.

— J'espère qu'elle se souviendra de m'avoir vu. Je n'ai pas envie de finir avec les yeux arrachés ou autres joyeusetés dans le genre.

Daphné eut un sourire en coin, son regard croisant celui de Blaise. La lueur amusée dans son regard lui rappela quelques bons souvenirs, et elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Mais ce court instant de complicité fut coupé par la petite dinde qui émit un rire que Daphné aurait qualifié de gloussement ridicule. Elle l'ignora avec un certain dédain, se disant que de toute manière la remarque de Blaise n'était pas si drôle au final. Ce dernier, sentant un certain malaise s'installer, s'empressa d'entraîner Emily vers la piste de danse. Daphné fit tout son possible pour ne pas les suivre des yeux, sentant le regard de son mari peser sur elle.

Gardant un air imperturbable, elle parcourut la salle du regard, s'attardant sur les visages des invités pour la première fois. Et elle constata avec un étonnement modéré qu'il n'y avait finalement que très peu d'anciens Serpentard. De leur année en tout cas, ils étaient les seuls. Les seuls autres présents étaient tous plus jeunes de quelques années, des gens qu'elle avait vaguement entraperçu dans la salle commune ce qui lui semblait des siècles plus tôt.

Par contre, il y avait, bien évidemment, le célèbre Potter et sa non moins célèbre femme, Weasley. Ces deux-là rayonnaient comme au premier jour de leur mariage, et ça la rendit malade. A leurs côtés, Granger et l'autre Weasley avaient au moins la décence de paraître fatigués. Mais lorsque Granger se tourna et qu'elle vit son petit ventre rond, Daphné retint un grognement. Ces Gryffondor semblaient tellement nager dans le bonheur que c'en était énervant.

Elle reconnut quelques autres visages. Patil, Finnigan, Thomas, Chang, Lovegood, MacMillan, tous avec leurs conjoints ou conjointes. Ils semblaient tous si heureux qu'elle en avait la nausée. Elle but une gorgée de champagne, essayant tant bien que mal de dissiper ce soudain mal-être. Elle aussi était heureuse. Avec William. Ils s'aimaient et ils étaient heureux. Elle tourna la tête vers son mari, qui lui sourit doucement. Elle eut du mal à lui rendre un sourire qui ne semble pas amer.

Son regard tomba alors sur Blaise et Emily. Tendrement enlacés, ils bougeaient en rythme avec la musique. Un vrai petit couple d'amoureux. Un jet d'acide lui brûla gorge, qu'elle s'empressa de dissiper en finissant sa coupe de champagne.

— J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lança-t-elle soudain en se levant.

William fit mine de l'imiter, mais elle l'en empêcha d'un signe de tête. Elle se fraya un chemin vers la sortie, bousculant plusieurs personnes avec un plaisir certain. Elle se retrouva dans le hall avec un soupir de soulagement. L'air était devenu tout d'un coup beaucoup plus respirable. Elle constata avec dépit que la sorcière qui gardait les vestiaires n'était pas là. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Daphné poussa elle-même la porte, impatiente de sentir l'air frais de la nuit apaiser sa peau brûlante. Elle se mit à fouiller dans les nombreux portants à la recherche de son manteau, grognant contre les subalternes incapables.

— C'est ça que tu cherches, murmura soudain une voix à son oreille, la faisant violemment sursauter.

Elle se retourna brusquement, le souffle précipité. Blaise se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, son manteau noir à la main. Elle lui arracha brusquement, dans l'espoir qu'il se recule. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota, son regard vert planté dans ses yeux bleus foncés. Sans un mot, Blaise leva doucement la main, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, puis il repoussa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Un sourire taquin joua au coin de sa bouche. Elle tenta d'ignorer sa pommette en feu, là où ses doigts l'avaient effleurée.

— La vie de mariée semble te réussir.

Son ton ironique et ses paroles la firent revenir à la vie. Mariée. William. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour se reprendre. Se souvenir. Blaise appartenait au passé. Il aimait jouer, c'était tout. Elle était un jouet. C'était tout ce qu'elle était pour lui. Elle était mariée, il avait une copine. Point. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait inexplicablement plus forte.

— Contente de t'avoir revu Blaise.

Son ton était froid et formel. Elle se félicita elle-même. Il parut surpris et se recula légèrement. Assez pour lui permettre de se remettre à respirer normalement. Sans rien ajouter, elle se cramponna à son manteau et sortit, faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher. Emily attendait un peu plus loin. Elle eut l'air surpris en la voyant ressortir. Daphné ne lui accorda pas plus d'un regard et s'empressa de rejoindre leur table.

— Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'aimerais rentrer, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son mari en arrivant à destination.

Inquiet, William se leva immédiatement. Après quelques paroles d'adieux échangées avec Drago et Astoria, il la suivit vers la sortie. Elle l'attendit à l'extérieur du château tandis qu'il allait chercher sa veste. Heureusement, Blaise et Emily était déjà partis, et elle put savourer en silence la vue sur le parc. Lorsque William la rejoignit, ils regagnèrent leur maison dans le plus grand silence, Daphné ruminant l'échec cuisant de cette soirée. Il ne lui posa aucune question jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient allongés dans leur lit, sur le point d'éteindre les lumières.

— Tu as eu une histoire avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Pardon ? s'excusa Daphné, croyant avoir mal entendu, soudainement figée.

— Blaise et toi. Vous étiez ensemble, non ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire une idée pareille ! s'exclama Daphné avec un rire forcé, le cœur battant soudain beaucoup plus vite.

— Tu te comportes étrangement quand tu es à côté de lui, dit sombrement William.

Daphné ne répondit pas immédiatement et le dévisagea. Clairement, le fait de l'imaginer avec un autre homme ne lui plaisait pas, et encore moins avec Blaise. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer les répercussions si elle lui avouait la vérité, les trop nombreuses questions qu'il lui poserait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais rien dit ? Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? S'étaient-ils revus depuis leur mariage ?

Et elle imaginait déjà les silences tendus et jaloux, les regards accusateurs, les remarques pleines de rancunes. William était ce genre d'homme. Maladivement possessif.

Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Elle mentit. Effrontément. Les yeux dans les yeux.

— Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Blaise et moi. Je te le promets.

Le tout accompagné d'un charmant sourire. William parut un tantinet plus rassuré. Daphné l'embrassa alors sur les lèvres, puis éteignit la lumière.

Après tout, un petit mensonge de temps en temps ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

* * *

**Note de fin : **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Alors que pensez-vous d'Emily et William ? Et de l'attitude de nos deux Serpentard préférés ? Les choses vont-elles s'arranger entre Pansy et Théo ou au contraire s'empirer ? Bref, des suppositions, des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir !

Le prochain chapitre arrive dimanche prochain normalement ! ;) Bisous tout le monde et bon week-end !


	4. Logan Sanders

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur. :) Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**« L'ORDRE DU RENOUVEAU A ENCORE FRAPPE »**

_Hier soir, dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, nos Aurors ont été appelé sur une scène de crime en plein centre du Londres sorcier. Après une sécurité relative de plusieurs jours, notre communauté est de nouveau frappée d'effroi. Neil Curtis, citoyen anglais de 49 ans et membre éminent du Magenmagot, notre conseil de justice, a été sauvagement assassiné aux environs de minuit. Le mode opératoire laisse à penser que cet homicide a été commis par le mouvement pro-Mangemort qui a récemment vu le jour. Ce groupe sème la panique dans notre communauté depuis plus d'une semaine, et compte maintenant huit morts à son actif. Selon l'avertissement sanglant peint hier soir sur les lieux du crime, il se ferait à présent appeler l'Ordre du Renouveau. Une question que chacun se pose, et de façon légitime : où en sont les investigations des Aurors ? Mr Potter, chargé de cette enquête, n'a malheureusement pas souhaité répondre à nos questions._

_Nous avons cependant recueilli les propos du témoin ayant appelé les autorités sur place. « Je venais de sortir d'une salle de cinéma », nous raconte Mrs Abby Marten, Née-Moldue, directrice d'une agence de voyages. « J'étais un peu fatiguée, mais je me souviens exactement de la scène. Je me suis arrêtée à une petite échoppe pour regarder les sacs à main, quand j'ai entendu un grognement dans la ruelle d'à côté. Je me suis avancée pour regarder, quand tout d'un coup je me suis fait bousculer par un groupe de trois hommes, qui s'enfuyaient en courant. Ils étaient vêtus de noir et portaient des cagoules. En voyant la victime, j'ai immédiatement appelé les Aurors ». (Voir interview en pages 5 et 6)._

_Rappelons à présent que toutes les victimes étaient membres de l'ordre du Magenmagot. S'agit-il donc d'une vengeance ? Les Mangemorts ayant tous été arrêtés il y a des années, il est fort probable que les coupables soient des proches de ceux jetés en prison et avides de rendre leur propre justice. Mr Brian Wilson, président du conseil, a tenu à s'exprimer : « Nous demandons à l'ensemble de la population sorcière de rester calme. Mes collègues éprouvent une certaine appréhension, comme vous devez le savoir, mais les Aurors font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous protéger et arrêter les coupables. Nous leur faisons entièrement confiance ». (Suite page 3)_

Après avoir parcouru rapidement la suite de l'article, Blaise reposa le journal en soupirant. Evidemment, les derniers paragraphes attaquaient de manière peu subtile les personnes qu'ils disaient proches des anciens Mangemorts, et plus particulièrement Drago, qui avait été emmené la veille au Ministère pour répondre à quelques questions de routine. Potter avait largement insisté là-dessus. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un interrogatoire, d'après lui.

Blaise grimaça légèrement avant de passer une main fatiguée sur son visage, se massant les paupières. Cette histoire le rendait dingue. Il espérait que ces gens seraient arrêtés le plus tôt possible, qu'il se débarrasse des regards méfiants qui le suivaient à longueur de journée. Son regard tomba sur la une, où une photo sanglante s'étalait en noir et blanc, montrant sans pudeur le corps désarticulé du pauvre malheureux.

Dans un élan de rage, Blaise froissa le journal d'un geste vif et le jeta à la poubelle. Ces accusations, contre lui et ses amis, le rendaient malade. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses dossiers, avant d'abandonner après quelques minutes. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à travailler aujourd'hui. La mâchoire serrée, il laissa son regard errer dans son bureau avant de se fixer sur le ciel chargé de nuages noirs. La neige n'était apparemment pas à l'ordre du jour.

Pour la énième fois en l'espace de moins d'une semaine, Blaise surprit ses pensées à se tourner vers Daphné. La soirée datait d'exactement cinq jours, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Il ne l'avait pas vu longtemps pourtant. Et pourtant, il ressentait déjà le manque. Ce manque qui avait failli le détruire quand elle l'avait quitté une décennie plus tôt.

Bizarrement, il n'avait eu besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour se rappeler. Sa peau douce sous ses doigts, si blanche à côté de sa peau noire. Ses grands yeux bleus foncés qui pétillaient de malice contenue lorsqu'il plaisantait. Ses lèvres si rouges, qui ne savaient sourire qu'à lui. Ses cheveux blonds si soyeux, qui effleuraient son torse lorsqu'elle se penchait vers lui.

Les souvenirs envahissant chaque recoin de sa tête, Blaise serra les poings sur ses paupières et appuya jusqu'à voir des points noirs danser sur ses pupilles. Ses souvenirs lui faisaient plus mal qu'autre chose. Car elle était une autre femme maintenant, une tout autre femme. Elle lui avait paru si froide à côté de l'imbécile qui lui servait de mari. Si froide, calme et dédaigneuse. Celle qu'elle était avant de le fréquenter. Avant de faire tomber le masque.

Le seul moment de la soirée où elle était redevenue celle qu'il connaissait, c'était lors de ces quelques instants volés dans les vestiaires. Il n'avait pu retenir son geste, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de toucher sa peau, au moins une fois. Son contact l'avait électrisé. Et il avait vu, au fond de ses yeux, qu'elle l'avait ressenti aussi. Il avait cru entrapercevoir la femme qu'il avait aimée, avant que le masque ne se reforme. Qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû la revoir. Ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Il s'était très bien porté toutes ces années sans elle. Il avait mis suffisamment de temps à se remettre pour ne pas vouloir revivre la même chose à présent.

Mais il avait Emily cette fois, il savait qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur elle. Au début de leur histoire, il avait été persuadé que cela ne durerait pas plus d'une semaine. Il était le premier surpris en constatant qu'il s'agissait finalement d'un petit peu plus, et que la blonde s'était fait une place confortable dans sa vie au fur et à mesure du temps.

Un coup frappé à la porte de son bureau le força à revenir à la réalité. Repoussant Daphné au plus profond de son cerveau, Blaise leva un regard curieux vers sa secrétaire, qui avait passé sa tête par le battant entrebâillé.

— Mr Logan Sanders est arrivé, dit Jenny en repoussant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Dois-je le faire patienter ?

— Non, non, faites le entrer, répondit Blaise en se redressant sur sa chaise, rangeant rapidement quelques papiers. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en voyant que sa secrétaire pinçait les lèvres de contrariété.

— Il est prêt à vous recevoir, lança Jenny par-dessus son épaule, ouvrant la porte en grand. Faites- moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, acheva-t-elle avant de les laisser seuls.

Blaise se leva pour accueillir son client, masquant sa surprise. D'après la description qu'Emily lui avait faite de son frère, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un homme à l'apparence si respectable. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Ah oui. Un « aimant à problème ». Elle lui avait rapidement raconté tous ses problèmes de jeunesse. Vol à l'étalage, ivresse sur la voie publique, plaintes de plusieurs ex-petites amies. Bref, pas un enfant de chœur. Et il rajoutait le trafic de drogue à la liste.

Pourtant, Blaise, avait rarement vu un jeune délinquant aussi propre sur lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-un ans, mais il avait un air sérieux et mature qui inspirait le respect. Il portait un costume qui le vieillissait de quelques années et avait un pas assuré. A le voir, on aurait dit un homme d'affaire de la City, prêt à en découdre avec ses concurrents, et pas du tout un homme accusé de vendre de la drogue.

— Mr Zabini, dit-il en tendant une main ferme, que Blaise serra brièvement avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir face à lui.

— Mr Sanders, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour. Allons directement au cœur de notre affaire si vous le voulez bien.

Blaise ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par les yeux gris acier de l'homme qui le transperçait plus sûrement qu'un sortilège de Légilimencie, et sortit le dossier qu'il avait commencé à constituer.

— Votre sœur m'a dépeint les faits principaux, j'aimerais toutefois que nous nous mettions d'accord sur les évènements.

Logan acquiesça vivement, ses yeux se plissant sous l'attention.

— D'après Emily, vous auriez été arrêté il y a une semaine, le jeudi 17 décembre, dans une ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes en possession de drogues Moldues. Quels types de drogues exactement ?

— Un peu d'héroïne et de cocaïne, répondit Logan d'une voix posée, ainsi que de la méthadone et de l'ecstasy en quantités plus importantes.

Blaise ne retint pas sa grimace, griffonnant quelques mots sur son parchemin.

— C'est mauvais à quel point ? l'interrogea son client, sans la moindre inquiétude sur son visage.

— La peine maximale est de dix ans à Azkaban et cinquante mille Gallions pour possession de drogues, soupira Blaise. Cinquante ans et cent mille Gallions s'ils prouvent qu'il y a eu production ou trafic.

Il se recula dans son siège, examinant attentivement le visage de Logan. Celui-ci s'était imperceptiblement tendu, mais il n'en montra rien.

— Je vous promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce scénario n'arrive pas, assura Blaise. Je suis un bon avocat, Mr Sanders. Si nous présentons une défense en béton, il se pourrait même que vous ne fassiez pas de prison et vous en sortiez avec de simples travaux d'intérêt général.

Il y eut un court instant de silence, pendant lequel les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Logan hocha finalement le menton, l'air de dire qu'il était partant.

— Bien, approuva Blaise en se penchant de nouveau vers son bureau. Je veux que vous me décriviez vos moindres gestes ce soir-là, vos moindres paroles, absolument tout.

Après avoir pris une courte inspiration, Logan commença son récit, le plus succinctement possible, et sans rien omettre. Il avait acheté la drogue à un vieil homme crasseux de l'Allée des Embrumes, et s'apprêtait à la revendre à bon prix à un groupe de jeunes qui voulaient s'amuser, lorsqu'il avait été pris sur le fait par des Aurors. Ceux-ci lui avaient immédiatement confisqué la drogue et emmené en garde à vue, ainsi que le groupe de jeunes. Ces derniers avaient été relâchés peu de temps après, sauvés par le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore achetés la drogue lorsque les autorités étaient arrivées. Ils s'étaient juste fait un peu taper sur les doigts.

Les Aurors avaient ensuite posés un certain nombre de questions à Logan, qui avait refusé de répondre sans avocat. On avait alors appelé un avocat commis d'office, Mr Evan Lane. Blaise le connaissait vaguement, malheureusement, il était largement précédé par sa mauvaise réputation. Un avocat bedonnant qui n'avait gagné en tout et pour tout que deux affaires de toute sa carrière. Il resta impassible mais grimaça intérieurement, attendant la suite du récit.

Mr Lane lui avait conseillé d'avouer dans l'espoir que le juge allège sa peine — Blaise soupira devant tant de stupidité —, et Logan avait sérieusement pensé à lui obéir. Heureusement pour Blaise, son client était intelligent, et avait fini par comprendre que cette idée n'était pas des plus recommandées. Il avait donc gardé le silence, ne parlant que par bribes et taisant les informations les plus importantes. Il avait été relâché sur caution, son père ayant payé une somme rondelette pour le faire sortir du Ministère. Il était à présent en liberté surveillée, en attente de son procès qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines.

— Je ne vous cache pas que la situation pourrait être bien pire, avoua Blaise à son client lorsque celui-ci eut fini son récit. Vous avez eu l'intelligence de ne pas obéir à Mr Lane, un incompétent si vous voulez mon avis. La procédure habituelle est d'envoyer un hibou à l'avocat commis d'office pour prendre connaissance des faits. Mais nous savons tous les deux que cela sera inutile.

Il s'interrompit une seconde, observant Logan d'un regard perçant.

— Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile, Mr Sanders, poursuivit-il avec calme. Mais j'ai un bon pressentiment sur cette affaire. Je ferais tout mon possible pour obtenir une peine des plus allégées. Je vais commencer par constituer un plan d'attaque et organiser notre défense. Je vous propose de nous revoir la semaine prochaine, je vous présenterais ce que j'aurais prévu à ce moment-là.

Logan acquiesça, puis se leva et lui tendit la main. Blaise l'imita, mettant ainsi fin à leur rendez-vous.

— Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Mr Zabini, le salua-t-il avec un sourire, le premier depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bureau. Je crois que vous êtes le meilleur copain que ma sœur a eu depuis longtemps.

Blaise répondit d'un sourire, puis le regarda tourner les talons et s'en aller. Il l'entendit de loin prendre rendez-vous avec Jenny, puis il se rassit lentement à son bureau. Il contempla ses notes un instant d'un air pensif avant de saisir sa plume et un nouveau morceau de parchemin, prêt à le noircir d'encre.

Le travail monstre qui l'attendait allait au moins lui permettre de lui sortir Daphné de la tête.

* * *

Daphné s'écroula en soupirant sur le canapé, prêt du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait passé la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez sa sœur, à tenter de la consoler. Drago avait été une fois de plus emmené au Ministère pour interrogatoire la veille et cela rendait Astoria folle. Elle avait passé la majeure partie du temps à sangloter et pleurer, se lamentant de la stupidité et de la vision étriquée des gens. Par-dessus le marché, Liam n'avait cessé de courir en hurlant partout dans la maison, jouant le rôle d'un chasseur de dragons. Daphné n'avait réussi à s'éclipser que lorsque Drago était sorti de son bureau, après avoir envoyé tout un tas de lettres et travaillé à elle ne savait quoi.

Evacuant progressivement la tension de la journée, Daphné ferma lentement les yeux, se laissant réchauffer par les flammes qui léchaient l'âtre. Elle se laissa envahir par le calme de la pièce, tentant de ne penser à rien d'autre. Mais penser à Drago la faisait automatiquement penser à Blaise. Et elle tentait de toutes ses forces de repousser ses souvenirs de la soirée dans un coin obscur de son esprit. Elle refusait de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois, pas alors qu'elle avait enfin la vie dont elle rêvait depuis toujours.

Elle se concentra alors sur le crépitement du feu et le vent hivernal qui soufflait contre les carreaux, chassant Blaise de ses pensées. Elle ne pensa plus à rien d'autre que la chaleur contre sa peau, le doux tissu du canapé contre sa joue, le silence apaisant de leur immense maison…

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut quelques heures plus tard par des coups sonores frappés contre la porte d'entrée. Durant quelques instants, Daphné se demanda où elle était, troublée. Le feu dans la cheminée s'était éteint et il faisait nuit dehors. Elle mit un moment à émerger complètement du sommeil. Elle secoua la tête d'un air endormi, se demandant qui pouvait bien arriver à une heure pareille.

— Mély, appela-t-elle, l'esprit un peu plus clair. Quelle heure est-il ?

La petite Elfe apparut devant elle s'inclina en répondant d'une voix aiguë.

— Vingt-deux heures, Madame.

— William est-il rentré ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, Madame, il est dans son bureau.

— Bien, va lui dire que je suis réveillée, ordonna Daphné. Viens ensuite raviver le feu ici. Je vais ouvrir la porte.

La petite créature acquiesça puis disparut dans un craquement sonore. Se débarrassant de la couverture en laine posée sur ses épaules, Daphné se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Les coups avaient redoublés, comme désespérés. Grommelant contre les gens mal élevés, elle ouvrit la porte, prête à déverser sa mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte sur sa harangue, stupéfaite.

— Pansy ? bredouilla-t-elle à la place, estomaquée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son amie, le menton tremblant, secoua la tête. Elle était emmitouflée dans un énorme manteau, avait des larmes pleins les yeux, et traînaient deux énormes valises. Et elle était bien évidemment suivie de ses deux morveuses.

— On peut entrer ? demanda Pansy d'un air timide.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça aussitôt Daphné, s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte.

Les deux petites passèrent devant leur mère, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Mély ! appela aussitôt Daphné.

La petite Elfe apparut, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

— Prépare une chambre pour Violet et Fanny, puis apporte un plateau de thé au salon, je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin. Monte les valises, aussi, ajouta-t-elle. Et prépare un lit pour Pansy.

L'Elfe s'empressa de hocher la tête avant de conduire les deux enfants à l'étage. Daphné, de son côté, débarrassa son amie de son manteau et la conduisit au salon, où le feu avait été rallumé. Elles eurent à peine le temps de s'installer dans le canapé que Mély amenait le thé. Daphné la remercia d'un signe de tête pour la congédier, puis se consacra entièrement à son amie.

Assise à côté d'elle, Pansy grelottait malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Elle avait serré ses bras autour de ses flancs et contemplait l'âtre d'un air vide, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Sans hésiter, Daphné passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et son amie se mit à pleurer contre elle à gros sanglots. Daphné lui frotta longuement le dos, la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait par quelques paroles douces. Cela lui semblait bien plus naturel qu'avec sa sœur, mais elle ne s'attarda pas à s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur aussi. Pansy avait toujours été forte, elle ne pleurait jamais. Pour qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi, les choses devaient être relativement graves.

Après quelques minutes, Pansy se ressaisit, ses pleurs se calmèrent et elle se redressa, essuyant le coin de ses yeux, l'air un peu honteux.

— Bois ça, murmura Daphné en lui servant une tasse de thé. Ça va te réchauffer.

Pansy saisit la tasse avec reconnaissance et but quelques longues gorgées en fermant les yeux. Une fois le breuvage terminé, elle reposa la tasse sur la table basse, les mains légèrement tremblantes, puis se recroquevilla une fois de plus au fond du canapé. Franchement inquiète, Daphné fronça les sourcils puis posa une main compatissante sur le genou de son amie.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pansy lui jeta un regard de travers en haussant les sourcils, comme pour dire qu'elle était idiote de ne pas encore avoir compris. Daphné poussa un soupir. Evidemment, elle s'était disputée avec Théo.

— C'est grave à quel point cette fois ? murmura-t-elle saisissant sa tasse pour lui cacher que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que son amie débarquait chez elle énervée après une dispute. C'était en revanche une première qu'elle amène ses filles, et cela l'inquiétait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Pansy se mordilla les lèvres un instant avant de répondre.

— Grave au point que je ne pense pas rentrer à la maison cette fois-ci.

Daphné ne répondit pas, se laissant le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Le silence, pesant et lourd de sens, avait envahi la pièce, et aucune des deux ne semblaient décidées à le rompre. Un craquement sonore les fit toutes deux sursauter.

— La chambre de Mrs Nott est prête, Madame, annonça Mély de sa voix aiguë.

Daphné hocha la tête, et sans un mot, elle saisit la main de Pansy et la conduisit à l'étage. Celle-ci hésita sur le pas de la porte avant de se retourner à demi.

— Tu es sûre que je peux rester ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque pas les pleurs.

— Toi et tes filles êtes les bienvenues ici, ne sois pas ridicule, rétorqua Daphné. Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le voulez.

Pansy eut un petit sourire reconnaissant avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Poussant un profond soupir, Daphné parcourut les quelques mètres de couloir qui la séparait du bureau de son mari et entra après avoir frappé quelques coups. William rangea précipitamment quelques parchemins en l'apercevant.

— Je voulais juste te dire que Pansy et ses filles dormaient ici cette nuit, lui dit-elle avec naturel, ignorant son air un peu coupable.

— Pas de problème, articula William en s'éclaircissant la voix. J'en ai encore pour pas mal de temps, ajouta-t-il en désignant la paperasse autour de lui.

— Très bien, murmura Daphné en hochant la tête. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle repartira.

Son mari fit un vague geste de la main, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas important. La gorge serrée, sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi, Daphné tourna les talons, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher également, lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de Pansy. Elle entendait des pleurs que le battant peinait à étouffer. Daphné fut tentée de fuir, vraiment tentée, mais elle combattit cet instinct, se mordit la lèvre pour se donner du courage, et entra dans la chambre de son amie.

Emmitouflée dans ses draps, Pansy avait enfoncé la tête dans son oreiller, le corps secoué de sanglots. Sans plus se poser de questions, Daphné se glissa aux côtés de son amie, la serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Pansy avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, et elle se fit la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait toujours là pour l'épauler.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà c'est fini ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Blaise va-t-il réussir à défendre Logan ? Pansy et Théo vont-ils se réconcilier ? Des questions, des avis, des conseils, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;)

En ce qui concerne la suite, le chapitre cinq est déjà écrit et devrait arriver dimanche prochain. Par contre, c'est le dernier qui me reste en stock, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. -' Du coup, je vais essayer de conserver de l'avance, mais c'est vraiment pas quelque chose que je peux vous promettre, désolée.

A dimanche prochain et bonne fin de week-end à tous ! :)


	5. Joyeux Noël !

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre un.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous continuez à suivre cette histoire, et que vous me laissiez un petit mot à chaque fois ! :) Voilà donc le prochain chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Daphné se sentait lentement émerger du sommeil. Elle garda cependant ses yeux fermés, savourant le contact du drap si doux contre sa joue, et la présence de son mari à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il restait au lit avec elle. Souvent, il était debout très tôt et elle se réveillait seule. Mais ce matin-là… Elle eut un sourire de bien-être et s'étira comme un chat.

Une seconde. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle venait de sentir qu'un bras lui enserrait la taille. William ne faisait jamais ça. Il n'aimait pas la tenir dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient couchés, il disait que ça l'empêchait de dormir.

Daphné ouvrit alors un œil prudent, puis le deuxième. Son regard tomba sur le bras entouré autour d'elle. Il avait l'air bizarrement… féminin. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui rappela instantanément les épisodes de la veille. Pansy s'était serrée contre elle, à la recherche de réconfort. Des traces de larmes maculaient encore ses joues, elle avait le nez rouge et les cheveux plus emmêlés que les brindilles d'un nid de hibou.

Daphné resta alors parfaitement immobile, se demandant s'il était judicieux de la réveiller. Elle semblait tellement calme qu'elle ne voulait pas lui rappeler trop vite ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, ou même de prendre une décision, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer une tornade brune surexcitée.

— Maman, maman ! Réveille-toi ! s'exclama Fanny en sautant sur le lit. C'est Noël !

Pansy ouvrit un œil hébété, l'air de ne pas trop savoir où elle se trouvait. Fanny se jeta au cou de Daphné en riant avant de les enjoindre d'une voix surexcité à descendre ouvrir les cadeaux. Elle ressortit de la pièce en courant, bousculant Violet qui se tenait sur le pas de porte. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, lorsqu'elle perçut la détresse de sa mère. Aussi à l'aise avec les sentiments que Daphné, elle préféra s'esquiver discrètement, suivant sa sœur au rez-de-chaussée.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda doucement Daphné à son amie, qui semblait avoir finalement réalisé les évènements.

— Comme si je m'étais faite piétinée par un troupeau d'Hippogriffes, marmonna Pansy d'une voix cassée.

Elle se frotta le visage, enlevant les traces de larmes d'un geste las.

— J'avais totalement oublié que c'était Noël, avoua-t-elle.

Daphné se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment oublié, mais elle préférait toujours occulter cette période de son esprit. Ses Noël à elle avait été assez tristes ces dernières années. Tous les ans, elle espérait un cadeau, une attention, mais William effaçait toujours cette information de son cerveau. Et il s'excusait en disant qu'il avait trop de travail. Chassant ses pensées moroses de son esprit, Daphné se promit d'essayer de remonter le moral de son amie aujourd'hui, au moins un tout petit peu.

— Tu avais bien acheté des cadeaux aux jumelles le mois dernier, non ? lui demanda-t-elle énergiquement en rejetant les draps pour se lever.

— Oui, répondit Pansy en secouant la tête. Mais ils sont restés à la maison, et ils ne sont pas encore emballés.

— Mély va s'en occuper, lui assura Daphné.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis appela son Elfe pour donner quelques ordres. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies descendaient les escaliers, Daphné déterminée à faire de ce Noël un jour joyeux, et Pansy vacillant un peu sous le poids de la tristesse. Elles entrèrent dans le salon, que Mély décorait chaque année assez simplement. Cette fois-ci, le sapin était plus grand que précédemment, et l'Elfe avait augmenté le nombre de décorations qui ornaient la pièce. A leur entrée, les deux jumelles se disputaient — encore —, mais leur mère coupa court à leurs cris d'une voix si fatiguée qu'elles se turent immédiatement. Dans l'espoir de réchauffer l'atmosphère, Daphné s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole d'une voix un peu trop enjouée :

— Prenez vos cadeaux, les filles, ce sont les miens. Ceux de votre mère arrivent dans quelques minutes.

Enthousiaste, Fanny se jeta sur les deux paquets marqués à son nom posés sous le sapin. Violet l'imita avec un temps de retard, l'air plus sceptique. Après avoir déchiré avec empressement les papiers cadeaux, Fanny poussa un cri de ravissement et sauta sur sa marraine en la remerciant vivement.

— Tu me montres ? demanda Pansy avec un début de sourire.

Sa fille s'empressa d'amener ses cadeaux et de les brandir devant ses yeux. Daphné regarda également avec curiosité. Elle avait toujours été assez mauvaise dans la sélection de cadeaux, et comme tous les ans, elle avait demandé à Mély de choisir ceux de ses filleules. Fanny semblait particulièrement heureuse d'être maintenant en possession d'une figurine en forme de chat qui bougeait toute seule, ainsi que d'un balai miniature. Violet se montra un peu plus réticente, mais ne put empêcher un air ravi de se peindre sur son visage en découvrant un collier en argent gravé de ses initiales et un livre sur les Harpies de Holyhead, son équipe de Quidditch préférée.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle à sa marraine en tentant de cacher son sourire.

— Elles ont l'air ravi, sourit Pansy tandis que Violet se pelotonnait dans un fauteuil et ouvrait son livre avec empressement. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant d'acheter un balai à ma fille.

Elle acheva sa phrase par une grimace, regardant avec inquiétude Fanny enjamber son balai, qui se souleva d'à peu près un mètre, avant de voleter dans la pièce avec sa propriétaire, qui ne pouvait retenir ses gloussements de plaisir.

— Désolée, sourit Daphné, n'en pensant pas un mot, et étant particulièrement contente que son amie ait retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur.

Elles regardèrent les jumelles s'amuser quelques minutes avant que Mély n'apparaisse, transportant un sac rempli de cadeaux. Violet s'arracha à sa lecture, Fanny se posa au sol, et elles s'empressèrent d'ouvrir le reste de leurs présents. Comme chaque année, Pansy les avait gâtées, et les filles étaient absolument ravies. Lorsqu'elles furent retournées à leurs jeux, après avoir longuement remercié et embrassé leur mère, Daphné put enfin se pencher vers son amie avec tranquillité.

— J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, lui sourit-elle en lui tendant un paquet soigneusement emballé.

Pansy grommela quelques protestations pour la forme avant de s'en emparer. Elle déchira lentement le papier, dévoilant un superbe pull en cachemire gris, accompagné d'une carte cadeau pour son magasin préféré et un bon pour une journée en spa. Elle eut un petit rire ravi, puis serra Daphné dans ses bras, la remerciant chaleureusement.

— Ton cadeau arrivera plus tard, dit Pansy avec un sourire mystérieux.

Voir son amie dans cet état d'esprit faisait vraiment plaisir à Daphné. Elle semblait avoir oublié, l'espace de quelques instants, que son mariage sombrait. Elle espérait vraiment que cela continuerait le reste de la journée.

La matinée passa à une vitesse incroyable. Les jumelles étrennaient leurs cadeaux tandis que Pansy et Daphné discutaient avec insouciance, indifférentes de leurs problèmes personnels. Lorsque l'horloge sonna midi, Mély les conduisit au salon, où un repas gargantuesque les attendait. Après avoir dégustés tous ces plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres, les deux amies décidèrent d'emmener les jumelles au Chemin de Traverse. Elles passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à flâner devant les boutiques, dégustèrent un chocolat chaud à la terrasse d'un café, et essayèrent la majorité du temps de contenir Violet et Fanny, qui étaient émerveillées par tout ce qu'elles voyaient.

Vers dix-sept heures, les jumelles commencèrent à ressentir la fatigue. La petite troupe fut ainsi de retour au manoir en quelques minutes, frigorifiée. Mély servit le goûter aux petites, constitué de délicieux gâteaux au chocolat et de petits pains fourrés à la cannelle. Daphné et Pansy se contentèrent d'un thé, toutes deux blotties dans le canapé. Après s'être bien remplies le ventre, Violet et Fanny tombèrent endormies chacune dans un fauteuil, épuisées. Pansy les contemplait d'un œil protecteur, ravie d'avoir éloigné les nuages noirs au-dessus de sa tête pour au moins quelques heures.

— Merci pour aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle à son amie. Malgré ce qu'il se passe, j'ai quand même eu droit à un vrai Noël.

Daphné répondit par un sourire, plus qu'heureuse d'avoir atteint son but. Le début de soirée se passa tranquillement. Elles discutèrent peu, toujours à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les jumelles, laissant beaucoup de silences planer entre elles, savourant la quiétude qui les entourait. Lors d'un de ces moments silencieux, Daphné perçut un bruit sur la fenêtre du salon. Dépliant lentement ses jambes, elle se leva en s'étirant et alla ouvrir au hibou qui toquait contre le carreau. Elle saisit le bout de parchemin qu'il lui apportait et le lut machinalement. Encore un petit peu dans ses pensées, elle dû relire les quelques mots qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux plusieurs fois avant de les comprendre.

— Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Pansy en la rejoignant, inquiète de voir son amie aussi pâle.

Sans un mot, Daphné lui tendit le petit morceau de parchemin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy avait exactement la même expression qu'elle.

— Allons-y tout de suite, dit-elle avec fièvre en relevant les yeux. Ils vont avoir besoin de nous. Mély peut garder les petites.

Daphné mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle eut un temps de réflexion de quelques secondes avant d'appeler son Elfe de maison et de l'informer de la situation. Puis elle suivit Pansy dans la cheminée, le ventre noué par l'angoisse.

* * *

Blaise reposa sa plume en soupirant. Il se massa la nuque en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui affichait dix-huit heures. S'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il devait partir immédiatement. Il ordonna les quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau devant lui, puis rangea le dossier qu'il avait consulté dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Il saisit ensuite son manteau et partit, verrouillant derrière lui. Il n'avait rencontré Logan Sanders que la veille, mais il estimait que sa stratégie de défense avançait plutôt bien pour le moment. Il aurait volontiers travaillé plus longtemps, si Drago ne l'avait pas invité à passer Noël avec lui et sa famille. Enfin, invité. Lourdement insisté aurait été un terme beaucoup plus approprié.

Réticent au départ, Blaise se disait que finalement cette soirée pourrait lui faire du bien. Emily passait les fêtes en famille, et il se retrouvait seul. De plus, Drago lui avait envoyé une courte lettre dans la matinée, le mettant au courant de la situation de Théodore. Ce dîner avait donc également pour but de le distraire de ses problèmes. Dans la mesure du possible en tout cas.

Une fois à son appartement, Blaise se prépara le plus rapidement possible. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau sur le pas de sa porte, habillé et les cadeaux à la main, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Après un dernier coup d'œil rapide, il ferma la porte derrière lui et sortit de l'immeuble pour transplaner.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard devant l'imposant Manoir Malefoy. Le vent froid s'insinuant sous ses vêtement et fouettant ses joues, Blaise s'empressa de gagner la porte d'entrée, sans se soucier une seconde d'admirer la vue du Manoir sous la neige. Ce fut Drago en personne qui lui ouvrit la porte.

— Pile à l'heure, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin, de sa voix traînante.

Il l'aida à porter son sac de cadeaux pendant qu'un Elfe venait le débarrasser de son manteau. Puis, d'un signe de tête, il l'entraîna vers le salon.

— Je te préviens, dit Drago, Astoria et Liam ont eu la main lourde sur la décoration. Et Théodore est pire qu'un Détraqueur.

Une fois arrivé au salon, il désigna leur ami du menton. Assis seul dans un coin, Théo avait l'air misérable. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il serrait sur ses genoux une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu déjà bien entamée. Blaise retint une grimace. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Leur dispute devait être grave cette fois-ci.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que Astoria le saluait, un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière elle, près du sapin surchargé de guirlandes et de boules de Noël, Liam examinait avec attention la pile de cadeaux, repérant ceux qui portaient son nom. Drago lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant, déposant les cadeaux que Blaise avait amenés.

— Drago espérait pouvoir le dérider un peu en l'invitant ce soir, dit soudain Astoria en regardant Théodore d'un air triste.

— Je vais aller lui parler, la rassura Blaise, essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

Astoria sembla soulagée et hocha brièvement la tête. Blaise retint un soupir, et se dirigea vers son ami. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec les sentiments, et parler à cœur ouvert, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. En passant, il se saisit de deux verres sur le buffet en acajou, conscient du regard attentif de Drago qui pesait sur lui. Essayant de prendre un air décontracté, il s'assit aux côtés de son ami, posant les verres sur la petite table devant eux.

— Tu me sers ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Théo hocha mécaniquement la tête et remplit un des verres du liquide ambré. Blaise préféra prendre une gorgée avant d'ouvrir la bouche, incertain sur l'attitude à adopter. Mais son ami le coupa dans son élan.

— Emily n'est pas là ? demanda Théo d'un ton las.

— Non, répondit Blaise après un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Elle passe Noël en famille.

A ces mots, il vit les mains de Théo se crisper sur son verre, qu'il vida ensuite d'un trait. Embarrassé, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir, Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour Pansy, reprit-il dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra. Comme à chaque fois.

— Tu ne comprends pas Blaise, murmura Théo, la voix un peu rauque. Elle a emmené les filles cette fois. C'est sérieux.

Il se resservit un verre, la main un peu tremblante.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant, poursuivit-il en émettant un petit rire fatigué. Mais j'étais tellement accaparé par mon travail que je n'ai pas vu ce qui était sous mes yeux depuis des mois.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il fit tourner le liquide dans son verre, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus douloureuse.

— Non seulement je n'ai pas été attentif, mais ses parents ont aussi dû lui monter la tête. Tu sais à quel point ils m'adorent.

Blaise resta silencieux, ne sachant comment réconforter son ami. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Heureusement, Drago apparut à leurs côtés, lui sauvant la mise.

— Ca suffit maintenant, siffla-t-il avec dureté. Arrête de boire et ressaisis-toi un peu.

Il arracha la bouteille des mains de son ami et le cloua sur place de son regard froid.

— Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu ferais bien de trouver un moyen pour te réconcilier avec ta femme et retrouver ta famille. Je sais que Pansy peut avoir un caractère difficile, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner à la première difficulté.

Blaise fusilla Drago du regard. Il y allait un peu fort cette fois. Théodore avait certes besoin d'être secoué, mais pas nécessairement maintenant, alors qu'il touchait le fond. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, leur ami sembla enfin se ressaisir. Il reposa son verre et hocha brièvement le menton, l'air fatigué et las, mais il ne semblait plus déterminé à se noyer dans l'alcool. Satisfait, Drago désigna le sapin.

— C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, si vous le voulez bien.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par un cri joyeux de la part de Liam. Les trois hommes se rapprochèrent de la pile de cadeaux, Drago passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, Blaise regardant le petit garçon en souriant et Théo semblant un tant soit peu rasséréné.

Tout heureux, Liam se mit à courir partout, distribuant les cadeaux avec empressement. A le voir s'agiter ainsi, on ne lui aurait pas donné ses dix ans, mais plutôt cinq. Blaise était à chaque fois étonné de la capacité de ce gamin à vénérer Noël. Il n'était jamais plus heureux qu'à cette période de l'année.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Liam se jeta sur ses cadeaux, déchirant avec enthousiasme les emballages. Il poussa des cris ravis à chaque présent dévoilé, les empilant soigneusement à ses côtés. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se jeta aux cous des adultes pour les remercier, puis il se précipita sur ses nouveaux jouets, pressés de les utiliser pour la première fois. L'attitude du petit garçon avait eu le mérite de dérider Théo, qui participa à l'ouverture des cadeaux de bonne grâce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être tous remerciés chaleureusement, Astoria convia tout le monde à passer à table. Liam fut le premier à s'asseoir, pressé de savourer les plats délicieux que leurs Elfes préparaient chaque année. A l'entrée, composée de saumon et de crevettes, succéda la traditionnelle dinde et ses légumes croquants. Les conversations allaient bon train, Drago ayant réussi à faire réagir Théo sur une de ses équipes de Quidditch préférée, qui avait perdu il y a peu un match important. De son côté, Blaise avait commencé à converser à propos de Poudlard avec Liam, qui était absolument intarissable sur ce sujet.

— C'est vrai qu'il y a des loups-garous dans la Forêt interdite ? demanda le petit garçon, les yeux écarquillés par la curiosité. Et des centaures ?

— Tu nous l'as déjà demandé cent fois, Liam, protesta sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que les Elfes apportaient le dessert, composé de pudding et d'une bûche au chocolat glacé.

— Et alors ? répliqua l'intéressé en boudant.

Blaise eut un petit rire, et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

— Je me demande qui ça peut être à une heure pareille, s'interrogea Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Elfe arrivait dans le salon, l'air embarrassé.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Astoria, qui semblait inquiète.

— Ce sont des Aurors, madame, dit l'Elfe d'une voix aiguë. Ils sont dans la pièce voisine et demandent à voir Monsieur Malefoy.

— Fais-les entrer, ordonna Drago, qui s'était subitement tendu.

Il se tourna vers sa femme, faisant un signe discret de la tête vers Liam. Astoria comprit immédiatement et entraîna leur fils vers un salon attenant, lui demandant de jouer tranquillement pendant qu'ils réglaient les histoires d'adultes. Le petit garçon obéit, non sans jeter un regard inquiet vers les trois hommes, rassemblés près de la table à manger.

La porte se fut à peine refermée sur Liam qu'un groupe de trois Aurors à l'air sinistre entrèrent dans la pièce. Et à leur tête se trouvait Potter.

— Bonsoir, messieurs, les accueillit poliment Drago d'un ton froid, retenant une grimace devant son ennemi d'enfance. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite en ce soir de Noël ?

Potter s'avança. Il avait le bon goût de paraître gêné.

— Monsieur Malefoy, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous allez être placé en garde à vue pour une durée de soixante-douze heures.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Drago paraissait complètement pris au dépourvu, sonné. La surprise se lisait sur son visage d'ordinaire si lisse. Deux autres Aurors s'avancèrent pour l'encadrer, les traits figés en un masque sévère.

— Votre baguette, s'il vous plaît, dit l'un d'eux d'un ton cassant.

— Attendez une seconde, intervint enfin Blaise, qui avait été bien trop étonné pour réagir jusque-là. Pouvons-nous savoir de quoi monsieur Malefoy s'est rendu coupable ?

Potter s'éclaircit la gorge et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

— Mrs. Leslie Hinson, un membre éminent du Magenmagot, a été assassinée plus tôt dans la soirée, aujourd'hui même. Monsieur Malefoy étant le suspect numéro un dans cette affaire, nous nous devons de le placer en garde à vue pour l'interroger.

— Mais… Mais… C'est impossible, bégaya Astoria d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas, perdant ses moyens. Drago était avec nous toute la soirée, il n'aurait jamais… Il n'aurait jamais…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, inspirant profondément pour retenir ses sanglots. La détresse se lisait dans ses yeux, elle ne cessait de regarder tour à tour Potter et Blaise, comme si l'un d'eux allait magiquement arranger la situation.

— Je suis désolée, madame Malefoy, murmura Potter.

Et bizarrement, il semblait sincère, constata Blaise. Celui-ci se souvint brusquement de ce que lui avait dit Potter le jour où il l'avait interrogé. Des gens voulaient que quelqu'un paie, peu importait qui. Et si ce quelqu'un était Drago Malefoy, qui cela allait-il déranger ?

Blaise prit une décision rapide, repassant son cerveau en mode avocat.

— Puis-je voir le mandat d'arrêt de mon client ?

Son ton professionnel sembla désarçonner un instant Potter, qui finit par lui tendre un morceau de papier froissé. Blaise y jeta à peine un coup d'œil, juste le temps de constater que le mandat portait bien la signature d'un juge. Tout cela n'était que préliminaires, Potter le savait aussi bien que lui.

— Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu lire ses droits à monsieur Malefoy ? fit-il remarquer d'un ton égal, avant de poursuivre, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon client ne répondra à aucune question sans mon accord.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Blaise vit Potter se détendre imperceptiblement, comme s'il avait espéré que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Il hocha sèchement la tête, puis fit signe à ses collègues. Ceux-ci tirèrent Drago vers la porte, gentiment mais avec fermeté.

— Après vous, monsieur Zabini, dit Potter en désignant la porte.

Blaise l'ignora et se tourna vers Astoria, qui était au bord de la crise de panique.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est qu'une garde à vue, d'accord ? Envoie un message à ta sœur, elle viendra te soutenir, tu as compris ?

Astoria hocha la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Blaise se tourna ensuite vers Théodore, qui semblait totalement perdu.

— Je compte sur toi, Théo, tu m'entends ? Veille bien sur elle et sur Liam tant que je serais absent.

Son ami acquiesça, avec un temps de retard. Une boule dans la gorge, Blaise quitta finalement la pièce, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant peu à peu. Dans son dos, il entendit Potter s'excuser platement. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir sombre et ils parcoururent ensemble les quelques mètres jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

— Je croyais que tu devais mettre le véritable coupable derrière les barreaux Potter ? persifla Blaise sans le regarder.

— J'essaye, répliqua-t-il. Disons que ce n'est pas évident de travailler tout seul.

Après un instant de silence, il ajouta :

— Je finirais par mettre ce salaud sous les verrous, je te l'ai dit. Occupe-toi plutôt de ton boulot et fait sortir Malefoy de là.

Il accéléra le pas et le dépassa, le laissant plutôt surpris. En rejoignant Drago et les autres Aurors à l'extérieur, Blaise prit enfin conscience que Potter était de leur côté cette fois-ci, et qu'il était un atout non négligeable.

La boule dans sa gorge se dénoua quelque peu. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas si désespérée après tout ?

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà ! Si vous avez des envies de meurtre, dites-vous juste que si vous me lynchez, vous n'aurez pas la suite ! :p

Bref, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ;)

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit mais étant donné la masse monstre de travail que j'ai, je pense ne le publier que dans deux semaines, je suis désolée. :/

Merci encore d'avoir lu et bon week-end à vous !


	6. Tête à tête

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une longue attente, je poste enfin le sixième chapitre, vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps. Mmerci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews, qui me font à chaque chaud au cœur ! En espérant que vous passerez une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de page. :)

* * *

Blaise soupira une énième fois et repoussa les dossiers posés sur son bureau. Les mots dansaient sous ses yeux sans qu'il en comprenne un traitre mot. Son esprit était encore bien trop occupé par les récents évènements. Incapable de se concentrer, il préféra commencer sa pause déjeuner plus tôt que d'habitude. Il était totalement inefficace en ce moment, et cela l'énervait.

— Je vais manger, Jenny, dit-il à sa secrétaire en passant devant son bureau.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans un mot, l'air gêné qu'elle portait comme une seconde peau depuis quelques jours ne quittant pas son visage. Blaise préféra ignorer le sentiment de malaise qui l'envahissait et quitta l'immeuble. Leurs relations étaient devenues plutôt tendus depuis l'arrestation de Drago le soir de Noël. Elle avait lu les nouvelles dans le journal, comme tout le monde, et avait maintenant imposé comme une distance entre eux. Comme si elle croyait ces stupides rumeurs. Cela le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Avec un soupir, Blaise poussa la porte de son établissement préféré. Par réflexe, il chercha Emily des yeux, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en congé. Elle avait pris quelques jours pour partir skier avec ses parents et ne revenait que ce soir. Il réalisait un peu plus chaque jour à quel point elle lui manquait. Il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir.

Il s'assit à la table qu'on lui désignait, puis enleva son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe. Son regard absent s'égara par la fenêtre, suivant des yeux les flocons paresseux qui tombaient sur le trottoir déjà enneigé. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur cette vision, réprimant les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Ceux avec Daphné notamment. Daphné, dont les joues rosissaient quand il faisait froid, qui mettait des bonnets en laine qui lui mangeaient les oreilles, qui était si adorable quand il y avait de la neige.

Il secoua la tête pour repousser ces images. Non seulement il ne s'agissait que d'une simple vision, qui n'existait plus à présent, mais il avait aussi la sensation de mal se conduire envers Emily. Il mangea en silence, ses pensées se concentrant sur les récents évènements.

En plus du cas de Logan Sanders, Blaise s'occupait à présent de l'affaire de Drago. Les Aurors l'avaient gardé toute la nuit. Blaise était resté aux côtés de son ami, en tant qu'avocat. Il l'avait accompagné dans ses interrogatoires, tentant de calmer la colère bouillonnante qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'air convaincu des enquêteurs. Il s'était battu pour obtenir une liberté surveillée, se chamaillant pendant des heures avec les Aurors. En début de matinée, il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et Drago était maintenant libre. Surveillé, consigné à résidence, et moyennant caution, mais libre.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au manoir, Astoria s'était effondrée dans les bras de son mari en sanglotant, l'air profondément soulagé. Blaise était tellement fatigué qu'il avait été à peine surpris de voir autour d'eux Daphné, William, et notamment Pansy et Théodore, qui ne se criaient pas dessus. Tout le monde avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et paraissait épuisé, mais ils avaient tous insistés pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et cela faisait à présent cinq jours. Blaise avait eu affaire à plusieurs Aurors chargés de plusieurs aspects de l'enquête. Il avait démonté tous leurs arguments et repoussé toutes les preuves qui semblaient désigner Drago de près ou de loin. Pour l'instant. Mais ils semblaient tellement déterminés à l'arrêter pour ces meurtres, que Blaise doutait sérieusement de ses capacités à jouer les boucliers bien longtemps.

— Un dessert, monsieur ? demanda le serveur venu débarrasser son assiette.

— Juste un café, s'il vous plaît, demanda Blaise en s'arrachant à ses pensées.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à cette situation. Il avait même été tellement inquiet pour Drago qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois songé à Théodore. Ils s'étaient écrit par hibou interposé quelques messages, tous à propos de Drago. Pas une seule fois il ne lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet qu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par un homme qui prit soudain place en face de lui.

— Bonjour Zabini, le salua Potter en hochant le menton.

Blaise se contrôla pour ne pas montrer sa surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Il se contenta de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête, le détaillant attentivement. Potter semblait aussi débordé que lui apparemment. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué et débraillé que d'habitude.

— La même chose, s'il vous plaît, dit l'Auror lorsque le serveur revint avec le café de Blaise.

Ecarquillant les yeux sous la surprise, le jeune homme s'empressa d'obéir. Oublieux des bonnes manières, Blaise commença doucement à siroter son café, jaugeant son interlocuteur du regard. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à parler, il décida d'ouvrir le bal.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue Potter ?

— J'avais besoin de te parler, répondit l'intéressé après un instant de silence. Merci, ajouta-t-il en direction du serveur qui lui apportait son café.

Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de reprendre.

— Je m'étais promis de faire mon boulot correctement et d'arrêter cette série de meurtres, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour rassembler ses pensées. Blaise resta silencieux, curieux d'entendre ce qui allait suivre.

— Mes collègues, mes supérieurs, ils sont tous persuadés que Malefoy a fait le coup, soupira Potter en secouant la tête. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui, j'en suis persuadé !

Il semblait énervé. Son poing se serra autour de sa tasse de café.

— Pourquoi ? lâcha soudain Blaise. Pourquoi es-tu aussi certain que Drago n'a rien fait ?

Potter eut un petit sourire fatigué.

— C'est vrai que c'est bizarre que je le défende, au vu de notre histoire commune, mais… Il ne l'a pas fait. C'est mon instinct d'Auror qui me dit ça.

Blaise haussa un sourcil moqueur mais ne dit rien. Potter leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant visiblement ses mots pour s'expliquer.

— Malefoy a des torts, c'est évident, finit-il par dire. Il a fait des erreurs étant jeune. Mais tout le monde change. Maintenant, il est marié, il a un fils, des amis qui le soutiennent, un travail. Il n'est plus influencé par son entourage. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il bousiller tout ça pour tuer des gens qu'il ne connaît même pas ?

Potter secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, désabusé.

— Et puis, ces meurtres sont l'œuvre de plusieurs personnes, d'une organisation. Malefoy ne peut pas avoir planifié ça tout seul. J'ai beau le répéter à tout le monde, ils sont tous tellement persuadés de sa culpabilité qu'ils disent que je cherche les complications, que Malefoy s'est inventé un nom supposant l'implication de tout un groupe pour éloigner les soupçons.

L'air dégoûté, il reposa sa tasse de café. Il planta enfin son regard dans celui de Blaise, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire devant cette confession. Potter était convaincu de l'innocence de Drago, et alors ? Ce n'était pas ça qui allait les aider, s'il n'arrivait à convaincre personne.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Potter en laissant son regard errer dans le restaurant, pensif, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Blaise, je voulais juste te dire que je n'abandonnais pas. L'Ordre du Renouveau tombera, j'en suis certain. Je ferais mon possible pour protéger Malefoy.

— Navré, Potter, mais à ce stade, ce que tu dis ne vas pas m'aider, le coupa Blaise d'un ton narquois.

Il finit son café d'une traite avant de poursuivre.

— Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'arrivais à convaincre personne. Reviens me voir quand tu auras trouvé des preuves concrètes.

Sans attendre de réponses, Blaise se leva et quitta le restaurant, sentant le regard de Potter sur son dos. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas l'avoir braqué, mais il avait la sensation que l'Auror avait eue besoin d'un bout coup de pied aux fesses. Etre convaincu de quelque chose n'allait pas les aider, il lui fallait du solide pour défendre Drago.

Se sentant las, il retourna au bureau, les membres lourds. Il se fut à peine installé derrière sa table de travail, prêt à se replonger dans ses dossiers, que Jenny ouvrit la porte, un air de réserve peint sur le visage.

— Monsieur Zabini, monsieur Sanders devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Puis-je prendre ma pause déjeuner dès son arrivée ?

Blaise lui donna son accord sans réfléchir, ses pensées soudain accaparées par son prochain rendez-vous. Il avait honte de se dire qu'il avait presque oublié le cas de Logan. Il l'avait remisé dans un coin de son cerveau, loin de celui de Drago. En attendant son arrivée, il se replongea dans les stratégies élaborées la semaine passée, oubliant un instant ses problèmes personnels. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit la voix de Jenny convier son client à entrer.

Se redressant sur son siège, Blaise se prépara à se consacrer uniquement au cas de Sanders. Il repenserait à la situation de Drago plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un autre problème à gérer.

* * *

Daphné mordilla ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, la culpabilité l'envahissant de plus en plus.

— Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Face à elle, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois, exaspérée.

— Mais oui, je t'assure. Je vais passer la soirée avec Fanny et Violet, tout ira très bien.

Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses remords. Daphné soupira, hésitant encore un petit peu. Pansy finit par la pousser fermement hors de la chambre, décidée à la voir partir.

— Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je te dis, et passe une bonne soirée avec ton mari.

Son regard résolu finit par convaincre Daphné, qui se décida à bouger. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie et lui promit de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiète, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit William dans le hall d'entrée. Il lui offrit un adorable sourire.

— Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix chaude. Nous pouvons y aller ?

Daphné hocha la tête, soudain impatiente. Son mari et elle n'avait pas eu un moment de réelle intimité depuis l'arrivée de Pansy la semaine passée. Elle ne blâmait absolument pas son amie, et préférait d'ailleurs qu'elle loge ici plutôt qu'à l'hôtel, mais sa présence ainsi que celle de ses filles les avaient empêchés de se retrouver en tête à tête. La veille, William lui avait donc proposé de sortir dîner au restaurant, pour passer un moment seuls ensemble. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à accepter, inquiète de laisser Pansy seule. Mais cette dernière avait tellement insisté que Daphné avait fini par céder.

William la conduisit à son restaurant préféré, un établissement français situé au centre du quartier sorcier. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, on les conduisit à la table qu'ils avaient réservée, près d'une immense baie vitrée derrière laquelle on pouvait voir une magnifique fontaine au milieu d'une cour pavée. Des bougies parfumées avaient été posées sur leur table, ainsi qu'un bouquet de roses fraîches. Ravie, Daphné abandonna son manteau et son écharpe au maître d'hôtel qui attendait à leurs côtés. Elle laissa son regard errer sur les lignes épurées qui l'entourait, du comptoir en acajou ciré aux lustres en cristal au-dessus de sa tête.

— J'adore cet endroit, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. C'est vraiment magnifique.

William acquiesça distraitement, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle se sentit rosir sous la puissance paralysante de son regard. Elle haussa les sourcils, le questionnant silencieusement.

— Je me demandais juste ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une épouse aussi sublime.

Daphné eut un petit rire embarrassé et secoua la tête, touchée malgré elle par le compliment. William prit sa main dans la sienne et se mit à caresser sa peau de son pouce. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de naître sur ses lèvres. La rareté de ces moments ne les rendait que plus savoureux.

— Que désirez-vous commander ? demanda soudain le serveur, apparu à côté de leur table.

Pas perturbé le moins du monde, William ne lâcha pas du regard sa femme, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne.

— Nous allons goûter la Farandole de Plats du Chef, dit-il d'une voix tranquille. Et apportez-nous une bouteille de votre meilleur vin.

Le serveur se contenta d'acquiescer puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Daphné laissa le silence planer quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

— Je suis vraiment contente que nous ayons un moment à nous, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Tu as pourtant eu du mal à laisser Pansy, la taquina son mari, ses prunelles bleues allumées d'une lueur amusée.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répliqua Daphné, pas amusée du tout et perdant un peu de sa belle humeur.

William acquiesça et s'excusa, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Le serveur arriva à ce moment avec une bouteille de vin et leur entrée, des macaronis farcis au céleri rave, foie gras et truffes noires gratinés au parmesan.

— Ca a l'air délicieux, s'exclama Daphné avec un enthousiasme inutile.

Elle attaqua le plat sans attendre, pressée de dissiper la gêne qu'elle ressentait entre eux. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, alors que le silence s'attardait entre eux, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers les évènements de la semaine passée.

Pansy et elle avaient débarquées, catastrophées, au manoir Malefoy, trouvant une Astoria en pleine crise de larmes, et Théodore qui essayait tant bien que mal de la raisonner. Sans même se concerter, les deux amies avaient pris les choses en main. Pansy était partie s'occuper de Liam, autant pour éviter son mari que parce qu'elle considérait Daphné plus apte à s'occuper de sa sœur. Ce qu'elle avait fait, avec plus au moins de succès. Ils avaient été rejoints par William au milieu de la nuit, que Daphné avait contacté en urgence. Pansy avait couché Liam, et ils avaient tous passés une nuit blanche, dans le salon du manoir Malefoy, à se ronger les sangs. Pansy et Théo n'avaient même pas pensés à se battre, tous deux abattus par ce qu'il se passait. L'arrivée de Blaise et Drago au petit matin avait été un soulagement pour tous.

Toutefois, Daphné s'inquiétait encore pour sa sœur. Elle avait essayé de passer la voir tous les jours cette semaine. Astoria était plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire, et les accusations portées contre son mari la touchait bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Drago n'était également pas au mieux de sa forme, il avait dû arrêter le travail, et passait ses journées à errer dans le manoir comme un fantôme. La situation était dure à supporter pour Liam, qui ne comprenait pas très bien les évènements. Il avait fini par passer ses journées chez Daphné, avec les jumelles de Pansy, avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Le manoir Malefoy était à présent sinistre sans sa présence et envahi des pleurs de sa mère.

— Daphné ? Tout va bien ?

Brusquement tirée de ses pensées, Daphné releva la tête. Son mari la fixait d'un air inquiet, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Cette image lui évoqua un souvenir fugace, qui la paralysa quelques secondes. Blaise la regardait toujours de cette manière lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle chassa l'importun de ses pensées et se focalisa sur le présent. Elle rassura William d'un sourire et agita la main d'un air insouciant.

— Ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à Astoria. J'espère vraiment que la situation s'arrangera et qu'ils attraperont bientôt le véritable coupable.

— Je l'espère aussi, renchérit William d'un ton étrange.

Intriguée, Daphné leva les yeux de son assiette pour les plonger dans ceux de son mari. Il évita son regard, et elle remarqua une tension dans ses épaules. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'interrogea une seconde sur la source de son malaise.

— Je suis navrée d'évoquer un tel sujet lors de notre soirée en amoureux, s'excusa-t-elle, ciblant enfin le problème. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

William lui offrit un adorable sourire, auquel elle répondit avec tendresse. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se prendre la tête et qu'elle profite du moment présent. Ces soirées étaient tellement rares, elle n'avait pas le droit de les gâcher.

Ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps en attendant la suite de leur menu, un filet de Saint-Pierre rôti aux éclats d'amande, poireaux et truffes d'été en raviole avec du beurre à la parisienne. Ils savourèrent les premières bouchées en silence. Daphné cherchait activement un sujet de discussion, avant que William ne se lance et parle de Quidditch. N'étant pas particulièrement fan de ce sport, Daphné ne tint pas la conversation longtemps et le silence se réinstalla. Un peu gênée, elle se mit alors à lui poser quelques questions sur son travail.

— Sur quoi travailles-tu en ce moment ?

— C'est compliqué, éluda William d'un mouvement de main.

Daphné se sentit malgré elle vexée, ayant l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une idiote, et se retrancha dans un silence boudeur. Le serveur arriva pour débarrasser leurs assiettes et apporter le dessert, des figues rôties dans une crème de cassis et mûres, accompagnées de spéculos glacé. Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence religieux, Daphné savourant les bouchées fondantes qui ravissaient son palais. Elle laissa son regard errer autour d'elle, passant sur chaque table. Ils étaient entourés par une grande majorité de couples. Des couples qui riaient, souriaient, parlaient, se taquinaient. Et Daphné constata avec un certain malaise qu'ils étaient les seuls à rester silencieux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son mari, qui savourait tranquillement son dessert. Ils n'avaient aucun centre d'intérêt commun, aucune anecdote à partager, rien du tout. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Et cela lui fit peur, plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre.

Le cœur serré par l'amertume et la tristesse, elle acheva son dessert dans le plus grand silence. Elle resta parfaitement muette jusqu'à ce que William paye l'addition. Elle essayait de se convaincre d'ouvrir la bouche tandis qu'on amenait leurs manteaux, fut presque figée d'effroi lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à dire à son mari, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant huit ans. Ils étaient comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Cela la terrifiait.

Toujours dans le silence le plus complet, ils sortirent sur le trottoir enneigé, le visage à moitié mangé par leurs écharpes. Sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de constater, Daphné acquiesça à la proposition de son mari, qui voulait marcher un peu dans la rue. Agrippée à son bras, elle se contenta de le suivre, le vent semant le désordre dans ses mèches blondes. Elle se sentait engourdie, hébétée, comme si elle était plongée dans du coton. Elle avait l'impression de remettre sa vie entière en question. La voix de William lui parvenant à travers le brouillard qui l'entourait, elle se força à écouter, essayant d'engourdir sa peine.

— Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important, disait-il d'un air gêné.

Il s'arrêta près de la fontaine à l'extérieur du restaurant, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air anxieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il ouvrit la bouche et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

— Je n'ai pas dû être très agréable durant le dîner, et je m'en excuse, commença-t-il en évitant son regard. Mais j'hésitais sur la manière d'aborder le sujet.

Daphné sentit la curiosité l'envahir. Ses doutes se tarirent quelque peu. Peut-être que ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'était en réalité dû qu'à un stupide malentendu ? Elle attendit, pleine d'espoir.

— Je ne sais pas comment formuler ce que je voulais dire, poursuivit William, alors je vais être direct.

Il planta de nouveau son regard dans le sien, l'air soudain plus sûr de lui.

— Je veux avoir un enfant avec toi, Daphné.

Stupéfaite, elle se contenta de le fixer avec ébahissement, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer. Elle se sentait sonnée. Comme si elle sortait d'un ring de boxe et qu'elle venait de se faire massacrer à coup de poings. Il la connaissait donc si peu ? Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, elle laissa un masque froid prendre la place de son visage, dissimulant ses sentiments.

— C'est absolument hors de question.

Désarçonné, William la fixa plusieurs seconde, la bouche ouverte, avant de s'exprimer.

— Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il, plus qu'étonné.

Daphné esquiva la question et lui saisit le bras, le cœur plus glacé que jamais.

— Rentrons, dit-elle simplement.

L'air bouleversé de William aurait pu la toucher si elle n'avait pas été si focalisée sur le maelström d'émotions qui l'habitait. Sans un mot, son mari les fit transplaner chez eux. Dans le silence le plus complet, Daphné ôta son manteau, évitant le regard de celui qui se tenait à ses côtés, dans la plus totale incompréhension. Elle se contenta de monter les marches de l'escalier principal, passa par la chambre de Pansy pour vérifier qu'elle était bien endormie, puis, rassurée, se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle entra, William sembla vouloir parler mais elle lui tourna le dos, résolue à éviter ses questionnements, ses arguments, ses supplications. Sa décision était irrévocable.

Elle ôta lentement ses boucles d'oreilles, ses chaussures, sa robe, enfila ses vêtements de nuit et se glissa dans ses draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit dans son dos William ouvrir les draps et s'allonger à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien, mais elle sentait sa respiration saccadée. Il éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. Le silence plana quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

— Tu ne veux même pas me dire pourquoi ?

Sa voix semblait calme, contrôlée, mais elle savait qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'emporter. Serrant les dents, elle ne répondit pas. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir et se retourner dans le lit, lui tournant le dos à son tour.

Fermant les yeux, Daphné ne put empêcher davantage la douleur de l'envahir. Ca la frappa de plein fouet, comme une claque en plein visage, et elle laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il n'y avait que dans le noir qu'elle acceptait de laisser ses faiblesses prendre le dessus.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu et encore désolée pour l'attente. Malheureusement, à cause de mes études, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, et ceci était mon dernier chapitre en réserve. J'ai pas beaucoup d'heures de cours la semaine prochaine, donc j'essaierais d'écrire au moins un chapitre pour dimanche prochain, mais je ne vous promets rien. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si je n'ai pas trop le temps la semaine prochaine, le chapitre 7 viendra la semaine d'après, je serais en vacances en j'aurais donc un peu plus de temps.

Merci encore pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Que ce soit pour dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe, si vous avez des questions, etc, je suis preneuse ! :) Bonnes vacances à tous, et j'espère, à bientôt !


	7. Un chocolat chaud

**Disclaimer : **voir chapitre 1.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je n'en reviens pas d'être dans les temps ! J'étais persuadée que je n'arriverais pas à sortir ce chapitre pour cette semaine, et pourtant le voilà, tout chaud ! J'aimerais vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews, qui me font trop trop plaisir, mais aussi remercier les gens qui me suivent ou me mettent dans leurs favoris, même s'ils ne laissent pas de review, bah ça fait quand même chaud au cœur. ^^ Merci beaucoup à tous donc, et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Les rideaux entrouverts laissaient pénétrer un filet de lumière dans la chambre de Blaise, éclairant son corps endormi. Entortillé dans ses draps, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, Emily pelotonnée à ses côtés, il émergeait lentement du sommeil. Il grogna faiblement lorsque le rayon de soleil lui agressa les pupilles. Il eut cependant tôt fait de refermer les yeux, priant pour que le marteau qui frappait l'intérieur de son crâne cesse de le torturer.

Malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas ainsi. Il tenta de s'asseoir le plus lentement possible, mais rien n'y fit, le monde tangua autour de lui avec violence. Grommelant, jurant, se maudissant, Blaise se leva avec la grâce d'un éléphant et tituba vers la salle de bain, les dents serrés pour tenter d'apaiser sa migraine. Derrière lui, il entendit Emily pousser un gémissement plaintif.

Une fois parvenu à destination, Blaise s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Cela fait, il farfouilla dans ses placards à grand renfort de gestes brusques, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il mit la main sur la bouteille remplie de liquide bleu qu'il recherchait. D'un geste, il en avala deux grandes gorgées, puis ferma doucement les yeux, attendant patiemment que sa migraine s'éloigne. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il constata avec satisfaction que les murs ne tournaient plus autour de lui.

Encore un petit peu nauséeux, il retourna dans la chambre, où Emily essayait vainement de se mettre debout, les mains plaquées sur ses tempes, une grimace déformant son joli visage. Sans un mot, Blaise lui tendit la potion miracle, que son amante accepta avec joie. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

— A chaque réveil de ce genre, je me dis toujours qu'il faut que j'arrête de boire, soupira Emily avec un sourire léger en s'étirant.

— On est deux, rétorqua Blaise en l'attirant vers lui. Mais je ne tiens jamais ce genre de promesse.

Son sourire s'élargit, puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, savourant le contact de sa peau douce. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille.

— Bonne année, lui souffla-t-il.

Il s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres un bref instant, savourant le contact de son corps fin contre le sien. Malicieuse, elle répondit :

— Une bonne année entière je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas elle commence plutôt bien.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de s'échapper des bras qui la retenaient.

— Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, dit-elle joyeusement en sortant de la chambre.

Surpris par ce brusque départ, Blaise resta un instant interdit avant de se secouer. En attendant que ce soit prêt, il alla prendre une rapide douche, désireux de se débarrasser de l'odeur âcre d'alcool qui semblait lui coller à la peau depuis la soirée de la veille. Une fois sorti de la salle de bains, il rejoignit Emily vers le coin cuisine. Celle-ci, vêtue d'une de ses chemises, finissait de servir le café. Vu l'état dans lequel il s'était réveillé, Blaise ne regretta ni le bacon ni les œufs brouillés.

— C'était vraiment sympa, hier soir, fit soudain Emily en sirotant dans sa tasse. J'aime beaucoup tes amis.

— J'en suis ravi, répondit Blaise.

Et il en était vraiment content. Le genre de femmes avec qui il sortait habituellement appartenait plus à la catégorie des dindes qu'autre chose, et ses amis lui faisaient bien sentir. Qu'ils s'entendent bien avec Emily montrait qu'ils l'approuvaient, ce qui était important pour lui. Finalement, peut-être que leur relation pourrait aboutir à quelque chose de sérieux ?

C'était la première fois qu'il passait les fêtes de fin d'année avec quelqu'un. Daphné avait voulu organiser une soirée au Manoir Malefoy pour distraire sa sœur, et Blaise avait tenu à y emmener Emily, même si la soirée ne s'annonçait pas excellente. Et pour cause, elle avait été plutôt morose, personne n'arrivant à chasser ses problèmes de sa tête. Les accusations lancées contre Drago, l'imminent divorce de Pansy et Théo, l'apparente dépression d'Astoria, le malaise évident entre Daphné et William, tout cela semblait prédire une soirée catastrophique en perspective.

Et pourtant, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Les enfants avaient su dérider un tant soit peu les adultes. Théo avait fait un mouvement timide vers Pansy. Astoria avait repris un peu de couleur. Le moral de Drago était remonté, il avait même demandé à ses Elfes de mettre un peu de musique. Blaise et Emily avaient beaucoup dansé, beaucoup bu surtout. Et le point le plus positif de la soirée, William avait dû partir tôt pour une urgence au travail, et Daphné n'avait cessé de le fixer. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, pas du tout, cela faisait juste du bien à son ego. Il essayait en tout cas de s'en persuader.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Emily avec un petit sourire en coin. On reste ici ?

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à l'affirmative, et avec plaisir, lorsqu'une chouette toqua contre le carreau. Il se leva en soupirant, pressentant les ennuis. Il avait malheureusement raison. Il parcourut rapidement la missive des yeux, puis réfléchit à toute vitesse.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il à Emily avec frustration en jetant le parchemin à la poubelle. Ton frère vient de se faire arrêter, je dois me rendre au Ministère.

— Arrêté ? bredouilla-t-elle en écarquillant des yeux effrayés. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

— J'en aurais le cœur net une fois là-bas, répondit Blaise en rassemblant les documents dont il avait besoin. Je te tiens au courant.

Il se ravisa sur le pas de la porte, fit demi-tour et l'embrassa brièvement, avant de lui offrir un sourire d'excuse.

— Je suis désolé, je me rattraperais, lui promit-il.

Emily agita la main pour signaler que ce n'était rien, puis le poussa en direction de la sortie. La porte se referma sur son visage inquiet.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, Blaise ne perdit pas de temps pour réfléchir au problème et tenter d'élaborer une stratégie. Le message de l'Auror chargé de l'enquête, Duncan Tyler, avait été des plus brefs. Il lui signalait, le plus succinctement possible, que son client avait été arrêté il y avait une heure de cela, et que sa présence était requise au Ministère pour interrogatoire.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de l'agacement, Blaise se mit en route. Il pensait que Logan était plus intelligent que ça, et cette nouvelle arrestation allait compliquer les choses. Il ne perdit néanmoins pas davantage de temps, et dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de l'ascenseur bruyant du Ministère à l'étage de la Justice Magique.

Son visage lisse dissimulant son agitation intérieure, Blaise se rendit en direction des salles d'interrogatoire, en bon habitué qu'il était. Après renseignement, il se dirigea vers la salle numéro quatre, frappa quelques coups sur le panneau et entra sans attendre de réponse. Logan s'y trouvait bien, assis sur une chaise inconfortable et quasiment imperturbable. Seuls ses doigts crispés sur ses genoux trahissaient son agitation intérieure. Assis en face de lui se trouvait un homme à l'air sévère. Les cheveux coupés courts, le dos droit, les lèvres pincées, tout en lui faisait penser à la rigidité de McGonagall. En moins compréhensive toutefois. Blaise lui adressa un sourire froid, pas impressionné le moins du monde par son numéro.

— Bonjour, Mr Tyler. J'aimerais m'entretenir un moment avec mon client si vous le permettez.

— Impossible, répliqua l'Auror d'une voix sèche, qui sembla claquer dans l'air. Je vous ai communiqué les informations essentielles à la compréhension de cette affaire dans ma lettre. Mes supérieurs m'ont ordonné de commencer l'interrogatoire dès votre arrivée, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela.

Blaise plissa les yeux mais ne répliqua pas. Il s'y était attendu, mais ce n'en était pas moins déplaisant. S'engager dans un interrogatoire sans connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants relevaient du suicide, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, puis alla s'installer aux côtés de Logan. Celui-ci lui lança un regard lugubre, mais Blaise le rassura d'un signe. Pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas, il allait falloir montrer un petit peu de ruse, et cela n'était pas un problème.

— Bien, commença Tyler dès qu'il se fut installé. Mr Zabini, nous avons donc arrêté votre client ce matin, il y a environ une heure, pour cause de fraude.

— Pourriez-vous expliciter les accusations que vous portez contre mon client ? demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

— En raison du procès de Mr Sanders pour possession et trafic de drogues, nos bureaux ont fait des recherches sur ses activités financières, répondit l'Auror d'une voix cassante. Nous avons découvert qu'une importante somme d'argent, cent mille Gallions précisément, avait totalement disparu du coffre de votre client, sans laisser aucune trace. Nous l'accusons donc de détournement de fonds.

Suite à sa tirade, Tyler les fixa d'un air sévère.

— Je vous rappelle également que la peine pour ce genre de crime est de dix ans à Azkaban, ainsi que d'une amende de vingt-cinq mille Gallions, cumulables avec les accusations précédentes.

Blaise ne réagit pas, mais il vit Logan se tortiller sur sa chaise du coin de l'œil. Il n'en resta pas moins imperturbable, encaissant la nouvelle et cherchant déjà un moyen de se tirer de cette situation. Tyler ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter suffisamment longtemps, et se tourna immédiatement vers Logan.

— Mr Sanders, comment expliquez-vous la disparition de cet argent ?

Blaise le vit déglutir lentement, puis il se tourna vers lui, hésitant. Il s'éclaircit alors discrètement la gorge pour prendre la parole.

— Il est évident que mon client n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, affirma-t-il avec assurance. Quelle preuve avez-vous qu'il l'ait détourné ? Aucune. Une tierce personne aurait très bien pu lui dérober cette somme conséquente.

— J'en doute fort, répliqua l'Auror d'une voix aigre en se concentrant sur Logan, espérant sans doute le faire flancher par la force du regard. Mr Sanders, est-ce vous qui gérez vos comptes ?

Blaise hocha la tête en direction de Logan, lui signalant qu'il pouvait répondre à cette question.

— Je garde un œil dessus de temps en temps, confessa-t-il d'une voix calme, sans le moindre tic trahissant son agitation. J'ai cependant engagé un comptable, qui s'occupe de l'aspect administratif des choses.

— Son nom ? demanda Tyler, la plume déjà posée sur un morceau de parchemin.

Logan pinça un instant les lèvres avant de répondre.

— Milicent Bullstrode.

Blaise fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Face à lui, Tyler haussa un sourcil à la fois surpris et narquois, puis s'empressa de noter. Blaise retint un soupir. L'affaire se compliquait encore davantage.

— Et puis-je savoir, commença l'Auror avec un sourire suffisant, pourquoi vous avez engagé une ancienne Mangemort ?

— Cette question est hors contexte, intervint Blaise d'un ton glacial. Le passé de Mrs Bullstrode n'a aucun rapport avec cette affaire.

Les yeux perçants de Tyler parcoururent rapidement son visage, son sourire narquois ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Il se contenta de hocher le menton et de noter quelques mots sur son parchemin.

— Nous allons en rester là pour le moment, annonça-t-il. Nous vous convoquerons de nouveau lorsque nous aurons interrogé Mrs Bullstrode.

Il leur indiqua la sortie d'un geste, apparemment impatient de se mettre au travail. Blaise hocha sèchement la tête puis se leva, précédant Logan vers la sortie. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à parler, mais Blaise l'interrompit d'un geste. Il attendit d'être dehors, à quelques mètres du Ministère, pour le laisser parler.

— Je suis navré de ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit Logan d'un air sombre en resserrant les pans de son manteau autour de lui.

Blaise laissa planer un instant de silence, hésitant à poser la question qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Il finit par céder à la tentation.

— Dites-moi la vérité, Mr Sanders, avez-vous vraiment détourné cet argent ? Ou avez-vous demandé à Milicent de le faire ? Car dans ce cas-là, je dois vous avouer que vous avez peu de chances de vous en sortir.

— Je vous assure que non, affirma Logan en plantant son regard dans le sien. Je fais entièrement confiance à Milicent, elle n'aurait jamais fait cela de son plein gré. Je ne sais absolument pas où est passé cet argent.

Blaise hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'il le croyait.

— Tenez-vous à carreau maintenant, lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton un peu sec. Car je ne vous cache pas que cela complique considérablement les choses. Je demanderais à Jenny de vous envoyer une demande de rendez-vous.

Logan hocha la tête, le remercia, puis tourna les talons. L'esprit encore tourmenté, Blaise partit dans l'autre direction. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, et rester la journée entière dans son cocon confortable en la présence d'Emily.

* * *

Daphné entendit la porte d'entrée claquer au loin. Un frisson la parcourut, mais son visage resta de marbre. A peine si ses doigts se crispèrent sur son magazine. Elle ignora Pansy, qui lui jetait un regard inquiet, et regarda d'un air absent les enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin. Ils se poursuivaient en riant, les mains pleines de neige et les joues rouges. Son cœur eut un soubresaut douloureux, qu'elle ignora. A ses côtés, Pansy poussa un soupir, signe qu'elle allait prendre la parole. Daphné ne tourna pas la tête pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation.

— Daphné…, commença son amie, incertaine. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'en aille.

Daphné tourna la tête vers elle si rapidement qu'elle sentit ses cervicales craquer. Les yeux écarquillés, surprise, elle posa lentement son journal avant de demander :

— Que tu t'en ailles ? Où ? Et… pourquoi ?

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre ses mots ainsi. Elle tenta de se ressaisir, le cœur battant la chamade.

— Je pense qu'il serait mieux que j'aille habiter chez mes parents quelques temps, avec les jumelles. Je sais que tu n'oses pas me l'avouer, mais je t'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose.

Pansy eut un gentil sourire.

— Je te remercie de m'avoir hébergé ces dernières semaines, mais nous allons vous laisser seuls. Je sais qu'avec William vous avez besoin d'intimité, et je n'aurais pas dû faire passer mes problèmes avant votre vie de couple.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? la coupa brutalement Daphné.

— Daphné…, soupira Pansy. Depuis votre dîner d'il y a deux jours, William et toi ne vous adressez presque plus la parole. Hier soir, c'était le Nouvel An et il n'est même pas resté plus de deux heures.

— Et tu penses que c'est de ta faute ?

La voix de Daphné semblait lointaine, même à ses propres oreilles. La distance que William avait mise entre eux l'attristait à peine. Elle aurait dû être triste, elle le savait, que son mari ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole. Mais elle n'éprouvait qu'un vague sentiment de déception. Comme si elle avait toujours su que ce serait inévitable, qu'un jour ils atteindraient un point de non-retour. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur son amie, qui la fixait d'un air inquiet.

— Tu n'es absolument pas à l'origine de cette distance, Pansy, dit doucement Daphné. William et moi… Ça fait longtemps que ça ne va plus. On ne voulait juste pas l'admettre.

Elle laissa de nouveau son regard errer par la fenêtre.

— Et je dois t'avouer que si tu pars, je ne vais pas savoir du tout comment gérer la situation.

Ses yeux restèrent secs, mais Pansy ressentit sa tristesse aussi bien que si elle avait versé des torrents de larmes. Elle serra sa main, la rassurant d'une pression.

— Que s'est-il passé l'autre soir ? demanda-t-elle doucement, compatissante.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel Daphné pesa le pour et le contre. Elle finit par se résoudre et répondit :

— Il veut qu'on ait un enfant.

— Oh, fit simplement Pansy, surprise.

Ne sachant que dire, elle se rapprocha d'elle, ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais ne sachant apparemment que dire.

— Mais…, se lança-t-elle, tu… tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Daphné secoua lentement la tête. Son regard tomba sur Fanny, qui venait de lancer en riant une boule de neige sur Liam. Celui-ci, les cheveux mouillés, répliqua en se jetant sur elle, l'entraînant par terre avec lui. Daphné détourna les yeux du spectacle et les posa sur sa meilleure amie, qui ne semblait plus savoir comment réagir.

— Je ne veux pas en parler. Ce n'est pas important.

Ça l'était, mais peut-être que si elle ignorait l'évènement, les choses paraîtraient moins réelles.

— Tu sais, Pansy, dit-elle lentement, mon mariage est peut-être en fin de vie, mais je pense que William et moi n'étions pas vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. En revanche, toi et Théo, vous ne pouvez pas mettre fin à votre relation. Tu le sais.

Pansy baissa les yeux. Malgré tous ses efforts, il lui était impossible de retourner vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il lui avait fait quelques avances timides au Nouvel An, mais il ne s'était pas réellement excusé pour sa conduite, et cela la freinait. Elle ne savait que faire, que ce soit pour elle, ses filles, ou son avenir. Elle se sentait totalement perdue.

Daphné, semblant comprendre cela sans qu'elle ait besoin de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, se leva d'un air décidé.

— Je vais me promener, lança-t-elle. William ne rentrera pas avant un moment. Invite Théo, et discutez. Et si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère foudroyante, vous feriez mieux de vous réconcilier.

Pansy eut un triste sourire, auquel Daphné répondit furtivement. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, espérant du fond du cœur qu'elle suivrait ses conseils. Puis elle partit silencieusement, enfila un manteau chaud, une écharpe, des gants, et s'aventura dans le froid mordant de ce début janvier.

L'air glacial lui fouetta les joues, agitant ses longs cheveux blonds, auxquels se mêlaient déjà quelques flocons. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, le visage à moitié mangé par son écharpe, Daphné transplana une fois les limites de la propriété franchies, arrivant quelques secondes plus tard dans le centre de Londres.

N'ayant pas de destination particulière, elle laissa ses pieds la mener là où bon leur sembleraient. Elle déambula un long moment sur les trottoirs enneigés et glissants, laissant son regard glisser les vitrines sans les voir, l'esprit vide. Après deux longues heures de promenade à l'aveugle, elle se sentait transie. Frigorifiée, elle poussa la porte du premier café venu, rêvant d'un bon chocolat chaud. Elle attendait patiemment au bar qu'on veuille s'intéresser à elle, tentant tant bien que mal de garder ses pensées loin de William, lorsqu'une voix bien trop connue l'interpella.

— Daphné ?

Celle-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et se sentit immédiatement coupable pour ça. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, se libérant de l'immobilité glacé de ces dernières heures. Lentement, elle se retourna. Elle garda le silence un instant avant de répondre, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

— Bonjour Blaise.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici, confessa-t-il en ôtant son écharpe.

A cet instant, ils furent interpellés par le barman.

— Un chocolat chaud pour moi, dit Blaise. Et…

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

— Pareil pour moi, compléta-t-elle.

Une fois en possession de sa boisson, Blaise se dirigea vers une petite table pour deux, au fond du café à moitié plein. Ne sachant pas exactement ce qui lui prenait et se maudissant pour cela, Daphné le suivit. Ils s'assirent en silence, les mains serrées autour de leurs gobelets en carton. Daphné essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser aux nombreux chocolats chauds qu'ils avaient partagés parfois, le soir, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur canapé. Elle dissimula son trouble en buvant une gorgée, évitant son regard.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda soudain Blaise.

Il avait la tête penché sur le côté, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Un faux sourire plaqué aux lèvres, Daphné hocha la tête, un peu trop vivement sans doute. Elle vit ses sourcils se froncer, mais elle l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne puisse parler.

— Comment avance l'affaire de Drago ? demanda-t-elle, autant pour changer de conversation que par intérêt.

— Et bien, commença Blaise, qui paraissait toutefois encore soupçonneux, Potter m'a contacté. Il semble de notre côté dans cette affaire. C'est un plus, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas très utile. Tous les autres sont tellement persuadés de la culpabilité de Drago qu'ils cherchent toutes les preuves possibles et imaginables pour l'accabler.

Il secoua la tête, désabusé.

— Pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à contrer tout ce qu'ils avaient, mais je ne pense pas que cela dure bien longtemps.

— La date du procès est déjà fixée ?

— Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Potter fait tout pour ralentir les choses.

Daphné hocha brièvement la tête, puis but quelques gorgées pour se redonner une contenance. C'était difficile à admettre, mais lorsqu'elle était avec Blaise, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de problèmes. Elle ne pensait plus à William, à l'enfant qu'il voulait avoir, ni même à la dinde qui lui servait de petite amie. Non, pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, installés dans un café surchauffé. Elle avait même l'impression de ressentir de nouveau cette connexion électrique entre eux.

Mais cet instant lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Il lui mettait autant de baume au cœur qu'il le lacérait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir remords et regrets lorsqu'elle le regardait, de se dire que sa vie aurait été tellement différente avec lui.

Le silence s'était installé depuis un long moment, mais il n'était pas inconfortable. Ils buvaient leurs chocolats en silence, s'épiant mutuellement avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Daphné avait l'impression bizarre que cette scène était aussi irréaliste que normale. Se retrouver ici avec Blaise lui semblait la chose la plus juste qu'elle ait faite depuis longtemps.

— Daphné, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fit l'erreur de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle se laissa happer par ses prunelles vertes, et sentit ce besoin urgent de se confier, de s'épancher. Elle tenta de se réfréner, mais tout avec lui semblait si naturel que les mots sortirent sans effort.

— Tout va mal entre William et moi, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Gênée, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, serrées autour de son gobelet.

— Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

Blaise sembla comprendre car il n'ajouta rien. Du coup de l'œil, elle le vit amorcer dans un geste dans sa direction, puis renoncer. Elle se sentit en même temps soulagée et déçue. Déçue, car elle mourrait d'envie de sentir de nouveau sa peau douce effleurer la sienne. Soulagée, car s'il la touchait, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle n'avait jamais su vraiment se contrôler face à lui. Et ce n'était pas huit années de mariage qui allait changer ça. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, mais elle ne pouvait pas démentir le fait que jamais personne n'avait eu un tel effet sur elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous deux finis leurs chocolats chauds. Le silence était devenu quelque peu inconfortable. Daphné ne savait pas si elle était la seule à le ressentir, mais elle avait l'impression que la tension était montée d'un cran. La gorge nouée, elle suivit Blaise hors du café. Ils restèrent un instant plantés sur le trottoir gelé, ne sachant comment conclure cette entrevue. Daphné savait qu'elle devait partir, s'éloigner au plus vite, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle se sentait tellement plus vivante avec lui, qu'importe qu'elle soit mariée, qu'il ait une copine, que ce n'était pas moral. Elle voulait profiter encore quelques instants de cette chaleur qui l'envahissait en sa compagnie.

— Mon appartement est par là, annonça Blaise après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Elle ne le laissa pas achever et s'empressa de dire, d'une voix qu'elle espérait égale :

— Je t'accompagne, dans ce cas.

Elle laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le regarda. Il lui lança un regard surpris mais hocha la tête. Ils partirent donc dans la direction que Blaise avait indiquée, se frayant un chemin parmi les passants.

— Emily va bien ? demanda soudain Daphné, autant pour relancer la conversation que par jalousie.

Blaise hocha vaguement la tête, avant de lancer d'un ton maussade :

— Son imbécile de frère a été arrêté ce matin, et quand je suis revenu, elle était partie de chez moi pour une urgence avec sa meilleure amie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de ne pas vouloir s'attarder sur le sujet. Daphné se mordilla les lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade. A chaque pas, elle sentait que l'instant lui échappait, qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, et ce désir, qui s'imposa à elle, puissant, la fit vaciller un instant. Elle ne pensa pas un instant à son mari, au fait que cela n'était pas bien, elle était bien trop préoccupée par ce maelstrom de sentiment qui l'agitait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble de Blaise. Il y eut un instant de silence inconfortable. Ils ne savaient que dire.

— Je suis arrivé, constata inutilement Blaise.

Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir mettre fin à leur entrevue. Daphné hocha la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait envie de faire un mouvement, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. A quoi bon ? A quoi cela les conduiraient-ils ? Ils n'en ressortiraient que plus blessés. Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, le plus rapidement possible, se préparant mentalement à panser son cœur en miettes, lorsque Blaise fit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Il leva la main et caressa sa pommette du pouce, légèrement, l'effleurant à peine.

— Tu as l'air d'être exactement la même, murmura-t-il. Tu te souviens ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, la gorge nouée. Elle avait l'impression d'être figée sur place, les pieds ancrés dans le sol. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Evidemment qu'elle se souvenait. Les soirées d'hiver qu'ils avaient partagés, les moments blottis devant la cheminée, leurs promenades dans la neige, la buée de leurs souffles qui se mélangeait.

Sans qu'elle puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait ni même aux conséquences de ses actes, Daphné posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser, la main posée sur sa joue descendant lentement jusqu'à sa taille.

C'était comme renaître. Sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes était vivifiant. Elle se souvenait de leur douceur, de cette manière dont elles semblaient épouser les siennes, comprendre ce qu'elle voulait avant même qu'elle ne le réalise elle-même.

Daphné sentait la chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Elle avait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, de le retrouver, de se sentir entière de nouveau. Non, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle en avait besoin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger, d'avoir peur, de réfléchir. Blaise se décolla d'elle une seconde, sa bouche glissant jusqu'à son oreille.

— Tu veux monter ?

Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela signifiait. Il n'y aurait pas qu'un baiser, il y aurait plus, beaucoup plus. Et pourtant, Daphné ne se sentit pas coupable. Elle ne pensa pas à William, Emily, elle ne pensait qu'à son désir de lui, son besoin de lui, qui se faisait plus puissant de seconde en seconde. Cela l'étourdissait, mais elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Elle avait la sensation que son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

Alors, d'un chuchotement, elle murmura son assentiment.

Elle sentit le sourire de Blaise contre sa joue, qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur sans réfléchir lui non plus aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Ils s'accordaient un moment, juste un. Et ils retourneraient à leurs vies banales et ordinaires, si vides de sens.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà, c'est fini ! Alors vos réactions ? Vous voulez me tuer ou me serrer dans vos bras ? :p

Je l'avoue, au départ, cette dernière scène ne devait pas apparaître dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis laissée emportée par l'écriture, et voilà, voilà...

Des questions, des théories, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;)

Pour le chapitre prochain, j'espère vous le mettre dimanche prochain, mais je ne garantis rien, cela dépendra de ma charge de travail. Bonnes vacances à tous, et à la prochaine ! :)


	8. Trois indices

**Disclaimer : **voir chapitre un.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos lectures et vos reviews, qui me font à chaque fois énormément plaisir ! Voici donc le chapitre huit, qui arrive un petit peu en avance parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais le poster demain. Chapitre un petit plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

* * *

La main d'Astoria tremblait lorsqu'elle servit le thé. Une goutte tomba sur le bois laqué de la table basse, qu'elle essuya délicatement, évitant le regard de sa sœur. En face d'elle, Daphné ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer avec inquiétude. Sans un mot, elle saisit la tasse que sa cadette lui tendait, hésitant à aborder le sujet. Elle n'en eut finalement pas besoin, car Astoria ouvrit le bal.

— La date du procès a été fixée, soupira-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

Elle secoua la tête, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Daphné ne prononça pas un mot, hésitante sur l'attitude à adopter. Son cœur se serra une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa sœur. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme pétillante qu'elle avait toujours été. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse l'avait métamorphosée. De larges cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux maintenant ternes, elle semblait constamment anxieuse et sous pression et ses épaules se voûtaient légèrement. N'ayant jamais été très à l'aise avec les larmoiements, Daphné ne savait trop comment réagir. Il n'y avait bien qu'avec Pansy qu'elle se laissait aller. Et avec Blaise, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à lui pour le moment.

Son malaise s'accrut lorsque des larmes commencèrent à naître dans les yeux d'Astoria. Celle-ci les essuya d'un geste las, réprimant les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge. Hésitante, Daphné reposa sa tasse et s'approcha d'elle, se mordillant discrètement les lèvres. Avec des gestes lents, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, qui posa son front contre son cou. Raide comme un piquet, Daphné caressa les boucles brunes qui lui effleuraient le menton.

— Tout ira bien, dit-elle, essayant d'ignorer son malaise grandissant.

Elle adorait sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles avaient toujours été très proches. Il avait toujours existé une sorte d'étrange rivalité entre elles, soigneusement alimentée par leurs parents. Ses gestes mécaniques ne pouvaient pas être qualifiés de tendres, mais cela sembla rassurer Astoria. Cette dernière lâcha même un petit rire avant de se redresser en secouant la tête. Etonnée, Daphné haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— C'est rien, répondit Astoria à sa question silencieuse en agitant la main, toujours secouée par un rire silencieux. C'est juste que… tu es si coincée Daphné ! Je pourrais faire un câlin à une colonne de marbre, ce serait pareil !

Offensée, Daphné s'éloigna un petit peu et reprit sa tasse de thé. Elle but quelques gorgées, le menton levé dans une attitude dédaigneuse. Astoria pouffa une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle.

— Quoi encore ? demanda Daphné d'un ton agacé.

Elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle, et encore moins à cause de son incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments. Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement insensible, anormale.

— Tu bois ton thé avec le petit doigt levé, répondit Astoria en riant un peu plus fort.

Daphné s'apprêta à répliquer vertement. Après tout, la faute en revenait à leur mère, qui avait fait un point d'honneur à leur donner une éducation exemplaire. Mais elle se tut, ne voulant pas effacer le sourire joyeux du visage d'Astoria. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire. S'il fallait qu'elle se moque d'elle pour retrouver sa bonne humeur, alors soit. Dissimulant son sourire, Daphné se raidit un peu plus et continua à boire son thé, le petit doigt levé. Les rires de sa sœur redoublèrent, lui redonnant un peu de baume au cœur.

Daphné décida de partir une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque Drago, attiré par les bruits, mis les pieds dans le petit salon. Il sembla ahuri de voir sa femme rire, mais il remercia ensuite Daphné d'un regard reconnaissant. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors sur Pansy et Liam, qui sembla surpris mais heureux de voir sa mère de meilleure humeur. Pansy refusa poliment l'invitation des Malefoy à rester prendre le thé, puis partit avec Daphné. Les deux amies restèrent un instant immobiles devant le portail du manoir, frissonnant sous les assauts glacés du vent.

— Tu veux venir à la maison ? offrit Daphné. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté toutes les deux.

Depuis son aventure avec Blaise, en fait. Elle hésitait encore à se confier, ne sachant pas comment son amie le prendrait.

— Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, répondit Pansy avec un sourire d'excuse, mettant fin à son dilemme intérieur. Mes parents gardent les jumelles, pour que Théo et moi ayons une soirée seuls tous les deux.

Ne pouvant que se réjouir pour elle, Daphné souhaita à Pansy une bonne soirée, la serra dans ses bras, puis transplana. Ses pensées s'étant égarées une fois de plus en direction de Blaise, elle constata avec effarement qu'elle avait atterri devant son immeuble. Elle resta quelques instants plantée devant la porte, résistant de toutes ses forces à l'envie qui la tenaillait d'entrer et de chercher un peu de réconfort dans les bras de son amant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, dans ce grand manoir froid, et vide maintenant que Pansy était rentrée chez elle avec les jumelles.

De plus, elle savait que Wiliam lui en voulait toujours à cause du bébé, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas vers lui pour la réconciliation. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Surtout après le moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Blaise. A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur son mari, elle sentait la culpabilité lui tenailler l'estomac, avant de ressentir une vague d'indifférence. Et c'était cette indifférence qui l'effrayait plus que tout. Remettre en question son mariage était quelque chose de douloureux.

— Daphné ? fit une voix étonnée derrière elle.

Le ton de Blaise était mêlé de culpabilité, de remords et d'envie. Daphné ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Elle savait que dès qu'elle le verrait, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. Le souffle court, elle pivota sur ses talons. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Et attirant. Beaucoup trop attirant.

— Que fais-tu là ? demanda Blaise, sa voix devenue rauque.

Cela n'échappa pas à Daphné qu'il était tendu. Comme s'il résistait de toutes ses forces à l'envie qui le tenaillait de l'embrasser. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle éprouvait la même chose.

— Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de reprendre plus clairement. Je sors de chez Drago et Astoria. Elle m'a dit que la date du procès était fixée, et je voulais savoir comment avançait l'affaire.

Un mensonge. Un prétexte. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Le souffle de Blaise s'était fait plus court. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres, qui laissaient échapper de légers nuages de buée dans l'air glacial. Il la fixait de son regard vert, la transperçant comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait.

— Il fait froid ici, finit-il par répondre. Je te raconterais ça une fois qu'on sera au chaud.

D'un geste, il ouvrit la porte devant elle. Daphné ne réfléchit pas davantage et le précéda dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle le suivit ensuite jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, sans un mot. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée là. C'était il y avait exactement une semaine, mais elle se souvenait encore de tous les détails avec une vivacité étonnante. Elle avait essayé d'oublier, de ne plus y penser, mais l'attraction qu'elle ressentait était trop forte, inévitable.

Blaise ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle referma derrière elle, avant de se débarrasser de son manteau, qu'elle pendit à la patère. A pas lents, elle suivit Blaise, qui avait disparu dans le coin cuisine. Elle laissa ses yeux évaluer les alentours. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps la dernière fois. Ils avaient été directement dans la chambre. Et lorsque Blaise s'était endormi, elle s'était glissée silencieusement hors de l'appartement, comme une voleuse, sans regarder autour d'elle.

— Je peux t'aider à faire le thé, si tu veux, proposa Daphné.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle s'avança.

— Non, c'est bon, je…

En parlant, Blaise se retourna. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Daphné soit si proche. Surpris, il lâcha la carafe d'eau qu'il tenait à la main et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire bouillir. Daphné poussa un petit cri qu'elle jugea ridicule lorsque le liquide imprégna son chemisier. Elle s'apprêtait à le houspiller lorsqu'elle prit conscience du regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle de la situation, et pourtant elle était impatiente.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la carafe rebondissait avec bruit sur le sol et ses lèvres étaient plaquées contre celles de Blaise. Elle sentait à peine ses bras musclés qui l'entouraient. Elle recula lentement, jusqu'à sentir le mur derrière elle. Leur baiser s'approfondit, intensifiant le désir qui la rongeait. Blaise quitta ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou de baisers, chose qu'elle adorait. Daphné savait qu'elle souriait comme une idiote mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ouvrit les yeux à demi, savourant la sensation du corps plaqué contre le sien.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une chose qui lui sembla totalement incongru. Un pull. Un pull rouge, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et qu'elle n'avait pas vu en entrant, trop obnubilée par Blaise. Mais ce n'était pas la couleur qui la choquait. C'était un pull de femme. Qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, son corps s'était raidi dans une attitude de rejet, ce qui fit réagir Blaise. Celui-ci s'écarta d'elle, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. D'un geste tendre, il lui effleura la joue, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Tout va bien ?

Daphné ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le pull. Elle sentait ses entrailles se liquéfier. Elle avait oublié que Blaise avait quelqu'un lui aussi. Evidemment qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, elle était toujours avec son mari après tout. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir aussi mal. Blaise s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question, lorsqu'il suivit son regard. La compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à se justifier, lorsque Daphné, le cœur serré, le repoussa doucement.

— Il est à Emily ce pull n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'attendit par sa réponse pour poursuivre.

— On ne devrait pas faire ça, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix brisée, qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir. Ce n'est pas bien.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se coula hors de ses bras, ressentant comme un poignard le froid sur sa peau nue et son chemisier mouillé. Elle serra les dents, retenant ses larmes. A quoi pensait-elle de toute manière ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne le savaient pas. Cela devait finir de cette façon. Ils avaient déjà eu leur chance et ils l'avaient raté, c'était trop tard maintenant.

Mais alors qu'elle levait la main pour saisir son manteau, Blaise, qui semblait être sorti de sa torpeur, l'avait rattrapée et retenait son poignet.

— J'ai rompu avec Emily hier, dit-il rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. Elle a juste oublié son pull et je voulais lui rapporter tout à l'heure.

Il se tut. Sa main se desserra sur son poignet, son contact se fit plus doux. Daphné se sentit faiblir. Elle ne pouvait nier que le savoir séparé de sa dinde la rendait plus qu'heureuse, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était mariée. A un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle en avait conscience, mais mariée tout de même.

Toutefois, ses scrupules furent vite balayés lorsque les lèvres de Blaise s'emparèrent une nouvelle fois des siennes. Elle repoussa la pointe de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il l'emmena vers sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas la volonté de refuser la passion qu'il apportait de nouveau dans sa vie. Elle se sentait revivre, chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps qu'elle désespérait de le sentir à nouveau. Alors elle se laissa aller aux sentiments qui l'appelaient, indifférente aux conséquences.

Daphné ne se rendit compte du temps qui avait passé que lorsqu'elle vit le ciel noir derrière la fenêtre de la chambre de Blaise. Elle s'était sentie tellement bien ces dernières heures qu'elle n'avait eu aucune envie de quitter les draps pour affronter le froid glacial qui balayait les rues. Et Blaise n'avait pas aidé, ne cessant de la retenir à chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de partir. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, et elle ne se sentait même pas coupable.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, elle se retourna vers Blaise, qui lui caressait distraitement l'épaule.

— Je vais devoir rentrer, dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu, tout son être n'aspirant qu'à rester dans ce lit.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Blaise semblait songeur.

— Tu ne sembles pas particulièrement contente de rentrer chez toi, fit-il remarquer en évitant son regard.

— Je préférerais rester là, avoua Daphné en se mettant sur le dos, son regard se perdant sur le plafond. Depuis que Pansy et Théo se sont réconciliés, le manoir est si… vide. Je suis contente pour eux, mais… l'ambiance est plus que froide.

Elle regretta un instant de s'être confiée ainsi sur sa vie de couple, mais un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise lui indiqua qu'il semblait plus qu'heureux de cette situation.

— C'est bien qu'ils essayent de réparer les choses, dit-il. Heureusement que Pansy a accepté de retourner habiter chez eux d'ailleurs, sinon je crois qu'on aurait récupéré le corps de Théo dans la Tamise.

Daphné eut un petit rire, puis le silence se réinstalla. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, mais les arabesques que Blaise traçait légèrement sur son épaule ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

— Pourquoi tu ne divorces pas ? demanda soudain Blaise, arrêtant ses caresses.

Surprise, Daphné se redressa sur un coude. Son amant la fixait d'un regard pénétrant, attendant impatiemment une réponse.

— Ne me mens pas, Daphné, dit-il d'une voix amère. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui ? J'ai changé, tu le sais. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le quitter ?

Daphné ne savait quoi répondre. Elle était prise au dépourvue et hésitait quant à la réaction à adopter. Devant son mutisme, Blaise secoua la tête et se redressa en position assise avant de lui tourner le dos.

— Laisse tomber, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé le contrôle de sa voix et de ses émotions, et cela glaça Daphné. Maladroite, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son dos. D'une voix tremblante qu'elle détesta, elle répondit :

— Tu me connais Blaise. Le changement me fait peur.

Elle sentit les muscles de son dos se crisper sous ses doigts. Elle finit son propos dans un chuchotement, effrayée par ses propres paroles.

— Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Elle le sentit se détendre sous sa paume. Il se tourna vers elle, le visage lisse de toutes émotions, mais les yeux brillants d'une joie contenue. Il venait de gagner du terrain, et il le savait.

Suite à quelques baisers, Daphné insista. Elle devait vraiment partir cette fois, ou William allait suspecter quelque chose. Elle se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible, combattant l'envie ardente qu'elle ressentait de retourner se blottir dans les bras de Blaise. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se sauva, évitant soigneusement de se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas voir son regard au moment où elle franchirait la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était chez elle, et elle était redescendue sur Terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était promis de ne pas rechuter. Mais visiblement, face à Blaise, ses résolutions ne tenaient pas bien longtemps. Calmant progressivement sa respiration, elle poussa la porte d'entrée. Le manoir semblait vide.

— Etonnant, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle donna son manteau à l'Elfe de maison, puis grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, prendre une potion du Sommeil et plonger dans un nuit sans rêves qui lui ferait oublier l'espace de quelques heures ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, William s'y trouvait déjà. Contrairement aux derniers jours, il s'adressa directement à elle, d'un ton froid et déterminé.

— Où étais-tu ? Il est tard.

— Chez ma sœur, répondit Daphné avec calme, évitant soigneusement son regard.

— Tout ce temps ? releva-t-il d'une voix ironique.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, priant pour qu'il lâche l'affaire. Elle sentit ses yeux suspicieux lui transpercer le dos tandis qu'elle allait dans la salle de bain attenante. Le souffle court, elle s'agrippa au lavabo, comme prise de vertige. Un regard au miroir lui fit comprendre pourquoi William était devenu si curieux sur ses activités. Ses joues rouges et ses yeux pétillants criaient son bonheur plus clairement que si elle avait souri d'une oreille à l'autre. Daphné prit donc tout son temps pour reprendre une façade normale, bannissant Blaise de ses pensées. Avant de retourner dans la chambre à coucher, elle engloutit une bouteille de potion du Sommeil.

Et une fois de plus, elle se fit une promesse : plus jamais elle ne céderait à Blaise. Pas tant qu'elle serait mariée du moins. Dès que cette pensée se forma dans son esprit, elle grimaça.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de sa tête et de son inconscient, sinon sa petite vie confortable et tranquille ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

* * *

Dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer derrière Daphné, Blaise se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en poussant un profond soupir. Et mentalement, il se traita d'idiot. Il n'en revenait pas de lui avoir demandé de divorcer. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, sans qu'il ait pu les retenir, et il se sentait profondément stupide.

Il connaissait Daphné, il savait comment elle fonctionnait. Jamais elle ne quitterait son mari pour lui, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Sa vie était stable et sûre, et elle ne la quitterait pas facilement. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à agir selon ses sentiments. Le plus important pour elle était la façade qu'elle renvoyait au reste du monde. Et non seulement le divorce était une chose très mal considérée dans leur monde, mais il y avait également le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote folle d'amour, qui quitte son mari sur un coup de tête pour son amant. Blaise savait qu'elle préférerait une vie entière de tristesse et de malheurs plutôt qu'on parle d'elle ainsi.

Incapable de dormir, il repoussa les draps et alla se faire un café. Il s'immobilisa un instant devant la carafe tombée au sol, puis la ramassa tel un automate. Il s'installa ensuite dans le salon, un café à la main, ses dossiers devant lui. Il n'y avait qu'en travaillant qu'il pouvait s'ôter Daphné et leur relation compliquée de la tête.

Il tenta de se pencher sur l'affaire de Logan Sanders. Il avait beau avoir rompu avec sa sœur, il tenait quand même à s'occuper de ce cas. En réalité, il se sentait redevable envers Emily, qui avait assez mal pris le fait qu'il ait couché avec une des anciennes copines. Il n'avait pas été assez fou pour lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Daphné, ne voulant pas la blesser davantage. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Emily si les sentiments qu'il croyait avoir éprouvé pour elle étaient loin de la passion brûlante qu'il ressentait pour Daphné.

Excédé par ses pensées à la dérive, Blaise se força à se reconcentrer, repoussant au loin Emily et Daphné. Il se focalisa sur les notes qu'il avait pris lors de son dernier rendez-vous avec Logan il y avait quelques jours de cela. Ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord sur l'angle de défense que Blaise allait aborder, avant que Milicent ne les rejoigne. Blaise avait absolument tenu à la revoir. Il voulait savoir comment elle se tenait sur cette affaire.

La Milicent qu'il avait rencontré était bien loin de celle qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Bien que sa mâchoire proéminente soit toujours d'actualité, elle s'était affinée des épaules et de la taille, ses longs cheveux bruns atténuant les courbes dures de son visage. Elle avait affirmé ne rien savoir à propos d'un quelconque détournement d'argent et était persuadée que la personne derrière ça devait en vouloir à Logan et à sa réussite. Blaise était plutôt dubitatif quant à ce soudain revirement, n'ayant jamais songé que Milicent Bullstrode occupe un simple poste de comptable. Il comptait néanmoins sur elle comme témoin lors du procès, dont la date approchait à grand pas.

Les sourcils froncés, à présent entièrement consacré à sa tâche, Blaise sortit les nombreux parchemins que Milicent lui avait donnés et qui recensaient la totalité des actions financières de Logan. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas où avaient pu disparaître ces cent mille Gallions. Il en déduisait donc que ni Milicent, ni Logan n'avait fait disparaître l'argent, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher toutefois, d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre le doigt dessus que quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Réprimant la certitude qu'il avait qu'il s'agissait de Daphné, Blaise se leva et alla ouvrir à son visiteur. Il fut plus que surpris de se retrouver face au Sauveur du monde sorcier en personne.

— Potter ? dit-il d'un ton incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

— Je suis un Auror, Zabini, soupira Harry comme s'il avait affaire à un être particulièrement stupide. Je peux entrer ? On doit parler.

Blaise s'écarta, lui désignant la cuisine avant de l'y suivre. En passant, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du salon. Onze heures du soir. Qu'est-ce que Potter avait à lui dire de si important pour venir à cette heure-là ? Il lui proposa un café, que l'Auror refusa d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir au comptoir. Blaise s'installa en face de lui et le fixa, interrogateur.

— J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour retarder le procès, commença Harry. Désolé que ça n'ait pas été suffisant.

Son poing se serra brièvement, signe de son énervement.

— Le président du Magenmagot est tellement terrifié qu'il ne connaitra le repos que lorsque Malefoy sera sous les verrous.

Il leva les yeux vers Blaise, osant enfin le regarder en face.

— Je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Je voulais que tu l'apprennes par moi directement.

Blaise laissa le silence planer quelques secondes avant de laisser sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Cesse de pleurnicher Potter, dit-il brusquement, son interlocuteur ouvrant des yeux surpris. Je t'avais dit de revenir vers moi lorsque tu aurais des preuves concrètes, pas pour te plaindre et dire que tout est perdu d'avance.

Après un instant de flottement, Harry laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

— Je voulais voir si tu allais baisser les bras ou pas, répondit-il, l'air très content de lui. Apparemment, Malefoy a de la chance de t'avoir pour ami.

Blaise plissa les yeux, n'appréciant guère de s'être fait manipuler. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsqu'Harry leva une main pour l'interrompre, s'apprêtant enfin à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Comme tu le sais, j'ai fait ma propre enquête, la plupart du temps contre l'avis de mes supérieurs. Mais cela n'a pas été totalement inutile, car j'ai trouvé quelques trucs qui peuvent t'intéresser.

Il fouilla un instant dans ses poches. Blaise se raidit, impatient.

— Cela n'aidera pas directement à innocenter Malefoy, le prévient-il, mais je pense que cela nous aidera à arrêter le véritable coupable. Et comme je suis dans une impasse, j'aurais besoin de toi pour porter un regard neuf là-dessus.

Suite à cela, il sortit quelques sachets plastifiés de sa poche et les étala sur la table. Une unique boucle d'oreille, une lettre qui ressemblait fort à une lettre de menace et une photographie en gros plan d'une des victimes. Après avoir contemplé les trois pièces à conviction étalées sur son comptoir, Blaise releva les yeux sur Potter, qui semblait étonnamment triomphant. Devant son air d'incompréhension, l'Auror leva les yeux au ciel, puis pointa le pendant d'oreille. Une tige en argent torsadée était finement enroulée autour d'une minuscule améthyste, mais à part cela, Blaise ne voyait pas ce que Potter pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à cet objet.

— J'ai trouvé cette boucle d'oreille sur une scène de crime, commença Harry. A côté de Maya Smith, la troisième victime. J'ai soigneusement vérifié, et je suis persuadée qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est au tueur, ou plutôt à la tueuse, comprit Blaise, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé.

— Exact, sourit Harry. J'ai donc fait quelques recherches et confié ceci à un joaillier. Il m'a affirmé plusieurs choses.

Il leva une main, levant ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

— Premièrement, il s'agit d'un bijou très ancien, qui date du début du vingtième siècle. Deuxièmement, elle est d'une qualité remarquable. La pierre est pure et sans défaut, et l'argent a été poli par des gobelins pour garder son éclat, ce qui en fait une rareté extrêmement chère.

Potter se pencha légèrement en avant pour conclure son petit exposé. Blaise écoutait avec la plus grande attention, malgré lui intrigué.

— D'après ces informations, poursuivit-il, j'en ai déduit que cette boucle d'oreille appartenait à une riche famille de Sang-Pur, et provient sûrement d'un héritage.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

— Et en quoi cela innocente-t-il Drago ?

— En rien du tout, admit Harry. Il aurait très bien pu commanditer les évènements sans agir, et il est d'ailleurs fort probable que si c'est bien ce qu'il a fait, il se serait adressé à une famille de Sang-Pur telle que la sienne. Mais cela nous donne un indice sur le véritable tueur. Laisse-moi continuer.

Blaise garda ses remarques pour lui et saisit la photo que Potter lui tendait.

— Il s'agit de Jordan Rivers, dit l'Auror. Il a été assassiné le lendemain du meurtre de Maya Smith. Quand je l'ai vu, quelque chose m'a chiffonné, mais ce n'est que sur la table d'autopsie que j'ai réalisé de quoi il s'agissait.

Du bout du doigt, Harry pointa l'oreille de Rivers. Blaise fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il devait voir. Il allait poser la question lorsque son regard se posa sur une plaie minuscule, située juste en-dessous du lobe de la victime. Il s'agissait de deux cercles concentriques, barrés d'une croix. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Se creusant la tête, il leva un regard interrogateur vers Potter, qui s'empressa d'apporter des explications.

— Ce symbole, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Sur toutes les autres victimes en réalité.

— Ils marquent leurs victimes ? s'étonna Blaise, un petit peu dégoûté.

— Exactement. Le légiste m'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure post-mortem, appliquée avec un couteau à pointe très fine.

— Ca me rappelle quelque chose…, marmonna Blaise, réfléchissant davantage.

— Tu parles de l'affaire Levingstone ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, voilà, Levingstone ! s'exclama Blaise avec soulagement, le jour se faisant dans son esprit. Ce taré avait tué une quinzaine de femmes il y a quelques années, je m'en souviens. Il les marquait toutes de ce symbole.

Potter hocha la tête, confirmant l'histoire. Puis il ajouta :

— C'était il y a vingt-cinq ans, il me semble. Un de mes collègues m'a dit que cette affaire avait bouleversée le monde sorcier durant des semaines. Le bureau des Aurors était sans dessus-dessous. Ça a été un véritable soulagement quand il a été arrêté.

— Je me souviens, murmura Blaise en contemplant la photo. J'étais petit à l'époque, mais tout le monde en parlait. Et pourtant, personne dans mon entourage n'avait pas l'air paniqué.

Il releva la tête, un air grave sur le visage.

— Ce n'est plus tard que j'ai compris pourquoi.

— Parce que les victimes étaient uniquement des Nées-Moldues, souffla Harry en hochant la tête d'un air sombre.

Il laissa planer un instant de silence avant de reprendre.

— L'Ordre du Renouveau semble avoir repris ce symbole pour montrer leur allégeance au système initié par Voldemort. Ils décident de rendre leur propre justice en tuant ceux qui ont jeté les Mangemorts en prison.

— Comment es-tu sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de Levingstone en personne ? demanda Blaise, curieux.

— J'ai fait quelques recherches, répondit Harry en se redressant. Levingstone est mort il y a deux ans, à Azkaban. J'ai demandé une exhumation du corps et confirmation, c'est bien lui. Il ne peut pas être à l'origine de ces meurtres.

— Dans tous les cas, soupira Blaise en reposant la photo sur la table, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela peut innocenter Drago. Au contraire, cela semble l'accuser encore plus. L'affaire Levingstone est devenue plutôt célèbre au sein des familles de Sang-Pur, pour certaines, il était considéré un peu comme un héros.

— Effectivement, admit Harry. Mais cela renforce mon idée selon laquelle le véritable coupable fait partie de ces familles de riche Sang-Pur qui constituent l'aristocratie sorcière. En revanche, ajouta-t-il en poussant la lettre de menace vers son interlocuteur, ceci est une pièce à conviction apte à innocenter Malefoy.

Dubitatif, Blaise saisit le morceau de parchemin, qu'il parcourut du regard. Rien de bien inventif, il s'agissait des menaces habituelles proférées par ces malades qu'on voyait un peu partout. La seule chose qui différenciait cette lettre de toutes les autres était le symbole de Levingstone, apposé en lieu et place de signature. Harry s'empressa de fournir des explications.

— Cette lettre a été envoyée un mois avant le premier meurtre, au président du Magenmagot. De toute évidence, le tueur s'est donné la peine de lancer un avertissement. Un avertissement que Wilson n'a pas jugé bon de prendre au sérieux.

Il poursuivit d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

— Le papier a été soigneusement analysé, il s'agit d'un parchemin de qualité, sûrement très cher. Encore un indice qui désigne une organisation de Sang-Pur. Un spécialiste a également examiné l'écriture. Il est formel, l'auteur est gaucher.

— Drago est droitier, certes, soupira Blaise d'agacement en reposant le parchemin. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, cela ne prouve absolument pas qu'il n'ait pas commandité les meurtres.

— C'est là que tu as tort, Zabini, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire. Car j'ai vérifié l'emploi du temps de Malefoy, le jour où Wilson a reçu la lettre. Il n'était pas à Londres, mais en voyage d'affaire à Madagascar.

— Et alors ? répliqua Blaise, qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de réjouissant là-dedans. Il a très bien pu transmettre un signal, ou envoyer la lettre de là-bas.

— Justement, c'est impossible. Je me suis renseigné, et Malefoy a été bloqué là-bas presque une semaine à cause d'une tempête. Tous les moyens de communication ont été coupés, il n'y avait strictement aucun moyen de communiquer avec le continent.

Un silence plana sur ces derniers mots prononcés d'une voix triomphale, Blaise essayant de ne pas se réjouir trop vite.

— Et si toute l'opération avait été planifiée longtemps avant ? contra-t-il.

— Le spécialiste m'a affirmé que cette lettre a été écrite à la va-vite, sur un support bancal, répondit Potter avec assurance. Ce scénario est donc impossible.

— Donc Drago peut être innocenté, réalisa Blaise, les yeux dans le vague.

— Si tu joues bien ton rôle d'avocat, oui, confirma l'Auror. Cela devrait suffire. Et nous avons même des indices pour arrêter le véritable coupable.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ressentit une pointe d'espoir, qu'il essaya de réguler immédiatement. Il ne se réjouirait pas complètement tant que Drago ne serait pas entièrement sorti d'affaire.

Il réalisa alors que Potter était debout devant lui, les indices sagement rangés dans ses poches, attendant qu'il réagisse. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était plus de minuit. Il raccompagna l'Auror à la porte, ne sachant que dire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte ouverte et Harry s'éloignant dans le couloir qu'il trouva la force de lâcher :

— Merci beaucoup Potter. Je te suis redevable maintenant.

L'intéressé secoua la tête, puis fit un vague geste de main.

— Je ne le fais pas pour toi Zabini. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire mon boulot correctement. On se tient au courant.

Puis, sur un dernier signe, il disparut dans les escaliers. Blaise referma la porte, la langue encore brûlante des remerciements qu'il avait dû prononcer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir avoir une discussion aussi longue avec Potter sans avoir envie de lui taper dessus.

Epuisé, Blaise gagna sa chambre sans un regard en arrière, laissant ses dossiers sur la table du salon. Il mourait d'envie de tout raconter à Drago, mais cela devrait attendre le matin. Il s'endormit, ses pensées pour une fois loin de Daphné et de son parfum entêtant.

* * *

**Note de fin : **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? On avance, autant du côté de Blaise et Daphné que de celui de l'enquête. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quoi qu'il en soit, des questions, des remarques, des conseils, n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)

Pour le prochain chapitre, il est en cours d'écriture, et devrait normalement paraître la semaine prochaine, à moins d'un énorme imprévu. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end, et merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! A la prochaine !


	9. Le dixième meurtre

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part que je suis profondément désolée. Je vous ai fait attendre longtemps, je sais, et j'en suis réellement navrée. Le chapitre devait normalement arriver avec un ou deux jours de retard, mais comme je l'ai dit à certains en Ràr, j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec Word (que j'ai toujours d'ailleurs). J'allais poster le chapitre quand mon ordi a supprimé tout mon document d'un coup. Après une crise de nerf et une nuit blanche à essayer de le récupérer, j'ai fini par abandonner. J'ai eu du mal à réécrire le chapitre car je n'en étais jamais satisfaite, je n'arrêtais pas de le comparer à la première version. Bref, je suis vraiment, vraiment, super désolée pour l'attente, et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

Allongée dans le lit de Blaise, Daphné caressait distraitement la joue mal rasée de son amant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait extraordinairement bien. Son mari était à l'autre bout du pays pour un voyage d'affaire, et il ne devait revenir que le lendemain. Elle allait enfin pouvoir jouir d'une journée complète de plénitude.

— Et si on commençait par manger ? proposa Blaise.

Il se pencha, lui vola un baiser rapide, puis se leva pour s'habiller. Une moue paresseuse sur le visage, Daphné l'imita avec lenteur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter leur petit nid douillet pour le moment. Mais Blaise ne sembla pas le remarquer et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Sans un regard vers le coin cuisine, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, puis lâcha la main de Daphné pour lui tendre son manteau. Celle-ci eut un temps d'hésitation. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, personne ne devait les voir. Il le savait pourtant. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'exprimer ses incertitudes à haute voix.

— Ne t'en fais, la rassura Blaise d'un sourire, je t'emmène quelque part où personne ne nous reconnaîtra.

Daphné hésita encore une nanoseconde avant de s'emparer de son manteau et de son écharpe. Elle décida de ne pas penser aux circonstances pour aujourd'hui. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'autorise à vivre de temps en temps.

Blaise s'empara de sa main dès qu'elle fut prête et l'entraîna hors de l'appartement. Quelques minutes, il les faisait transplaner vers une destination inconnue. Daphné attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'ouvrir les yeux, laissant les effets du transplanage prolongé se dissiper. Lorsqu'elle constata où ils se trouvaient, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Blaise les avait emmenés en bord de mer, sur une petite promenade en bois battu par les vents. A leur droite s'étalait la plage, recouverte d'une fine couche de neige, tandis qu'à leur gauche se dressait un petit village, niché aux pieds de quelques collines qui les protégeaient des bourrasques. Malgré l'air salé qui lui emmêlait les cheveux et s'insinuait sous son manteau, Daphné adorait déjà cet endroit. Elle offrit un immense sourire à Blaise, puis l'embrassa et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son nez glacé dans son cou.

— C'est magnifique, lui dit-elle en soupirant d'aise. Il fait juste un petit peu froid.

Blaise eut un petit rire. Il effleura doucement sa pommette, coinçant quelques mèches blondes derrière son oreille, puis lui saisit de nouveau la main. Daphné le suivit en direction du petit village côtier, pressée de se retrouver au chaud. Blaise semblait connaître parfaitement les environs, car il la mena à travers des dizaines de ruelles étroites, avant de s'arrêter sur une place déserte, devant un petit restaurant quelconque.

L'établissement était loin de ce dont Daphné avait l'habitude. Minuscule, avec à peine assez de places entre les tables pour circuler, des meubles en bois brut, des chaises un peu branlantes, des peintures écaillées de paysages aux murs, des plantes d'intérieur dans des pots en plastique. Il ne s'agissait clairement pas d'un cinq étoiles, mais elle en tomba immédiatement amoureuse.

La serveuse, une charmante dame au sourire avenant et chaleureux, les conduisit à une petite table près de la cheminée et de son feu ronflant. Daphné laissa Blaise commander tandis qu'elle enlevait son manteau, savourant le calme ambiant. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

— C'est donc là que tu amènes toutes tes conquêtes, dit-elle d'une voix teintée de jalousie.

— Pour tout dire, je ne suis pas venu ici depuis des années, répondit Blaise d'un ton désinvolte, comme s'il n'avait pas perçu l'amertume de sa voix.

Daphné s'apprêtait à lui poser davantage de questions lorsque la serveuse revint avec leur petit-déjeuner. Constitué de bacon, d'œufs brouillés, de toasts et de jus d'orange, il avait l'air absolument délicieux. Ce ne fut que lorsque son assiette fut posée devant elle que Daphné réalisa à quel point elle avait faim. Elle résista à se jeter sur sa nourriture comme la dernière des sauvages et se força à manger calmement. Blaise eut un sourire en coin qu'elle trouva particulièrement agaçant, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées, Daphné se lança, décidée à satisfaire sa curiosité.

— Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? commença-t-elle, prenant un ton dégagé.

— Je venais ici presque tous les étés quand j'étais petit, répondit Blaise. Je ne crois pas te l'avoir jamais dit, mais ma mère avait une sœur, plus âgée qu'elle. Elle s'appelait Helena. Je ne l'ai jamais connu personnellement car elle s'est mariée à un Né-Moldu bien avant ma naissance et a de ce fait été banni du cercle familial par mes grands-parents.

Il fit une courte pause et but une gorgée de jus d'orange. Daphné, fascinée par ses paroles, secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Blaise ne se confiait pas souvent, et elle ne savait quasiment rien de sa famille. Ce n'était pas une raison pour le dévorer avec des yeux pleins de curiosité comme la dernière des écervelées. Elle se força donc à entamer ses œufs brouillés, qui étaient déjà tièdes.

— Ma tante et son mari sont venus habiter ici juste après leur mariage. Ils voulaient vivre parmi les leurs, sans pour autant être jugés partout où ils allaient. Mes grands-parents ayant renié Helena, ils considéraient ma mère comme leur première-née et l'ont donc élevée en tant que telle. C'est à elle qu'ils ont légués toute leur fortune.

Blaise repoussa son assiette presque vide, son regard balayant le visage de Daphné, qui mâchonnait sans faire attention un morceau de bacon. Il eut un sourire narquois avant de poursuivre, ses doigts caressant la main de Daphné posée sur la table, les yeux fixés sur la salière.

— Ma mère n'a jamais mentionnée sa sœur devant moi, jusqu'à ce qu'Helena décède de la dragoncelle. A ce moment-là, elle m'a juste dit que j'avais une tante qui venait de s'éteindre et qu'elle nous avait légué une maison en bord de mer. C'était l'année de mes cinq ans. Et depuis, nous sommes venus ici tous les étés.

Blaise releva les yeux, plantant son regard dans celui de Daphné, qui avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de manger et buvait ses paroles, avide d'en savoir plus.

— Je pense que ma mère se sentait juste coupable, souffla Blaise avec un sourire tordu, ses doigts se crispant sur la main de Daphné. Elle avait ignoré une bonne partie de sa vie et n'avait pas pu renouer avec elle avant sa mort, je pense qu'il s'agissait pour elle de se sentir plus proche d'Helena en venant ici, en vivant la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

— Et qu'est-il arrivé au mari de ta tante ? demanda doucement Daphné. Le Né-Moldu ?

— Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, soupira Blaise en secouant la tête. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu me le dire, mais il me semble qu'il a quitté le pays et qu'il est mort de chagrin quelque part en Amérique du Sud.

Ne sachant que dire, Daphné pressa les doigts de son amant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi émue que Blaise se confie à elle sur ce sujet, elle en était bizarrement heureuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il s'agissait de leur secret, rien qu'à eux.

— Je peux vous débarrasser ?

La serveuse était à côté de leur table, toujours aussi souriante. Ils acquiescèrent, lui assurant que le repas avait été délicieux. Une fois l'addition payée, ils se rhabillèrent chaudement pour affronter de nouveau le froid glacial de ce début d'année. La neige continuait de tomber paresseusement, recouvrant d'une couche fine les alentours. Blaise se saisit de la main de Daphné, l'entraînant de nouveau dans le dédale de rues. Cette fois-ci, ils gagnèrent la périphérie du village, jusqu'à une petite maison en pierre claire et au toit en ardoise. Ils traversèrent un jardinet enneigé et gagnèrent la porte d'entrée, que Blaise s'empressa d'ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il débarrassa Daphné de son manteau, puis, se frottant les mains, dit :

— Navré, mais il n'y a pas d'Elfe de maison, ici, je vais devoir allumer le feu moi-même.

Daphné tenta de masquer sa surprise, ne voulant pas le vexer, puis le suivit vers ce qui semblait être le salon. La maison semblait être petite, mais ravissante et agréable. Des couleurs chaudes ornaient les murs, et des fleurs s'épanouissaient un peu partout, ce qui l'étonna.

— Tu as bien dit que tu n'étais pas venu ici depuis des années ? fit-elle remarquer, tandis que Blaise empilait des bûches dans l'âtre.

— Parfaitement, confirma-t-il sans se déconcentrer de sa tâche. J'ai engagé des voisins qui venaient ici régulièrement pour maintenir l'endroit habitable, au cas où j'aurais envie de revenir.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche dès qu'il estima que le tas de bûche était assez imposant, y mettant immédiatement le feu. La température devint de suite plus agréable. Soupirant d'aise, Daphné se rapprocha, réchauffant ses doigts glacés au-dessus des flammes. L'attirant contre lui, Blaise se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Daphné eut un petit rire avant de se blottir contre lui. Elle avait la sensation d'être revenue une adolescente, du temps de Poudlard, à l'époque où ils étaient encore jeunes et innocents.

Un air sérieux sur le visage, Blaise leva la main et caressa son visage. Sa tempe, sa pommette, la commissure de ses lèvres, sa bouche. La respiration de Daphné s'accéléra sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle se sentait électrisée par ce contact. Les doigts de Blaise, aériens, glissèrent vers sa nuque, se mêlant à ses cheveux. Puis, lentement, il l'attira vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser, d'abord lent, se fit plus approfondi, plus violent. Ils étaient rassasiés mais ils avaient maintenant faim d'autre chose.

Enfiévrée, Daphné fit glisser ses mains le long de la chemise de Blaise, ôtant un à un ses boutons. Celui-ci la serrait encore davantage contre lui, ses mains sous son chemisier. Lorsqu'il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, Daphné soupira d'aise. Enfermée dans sa bulle, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il arrêta. Elle grogna de frustration, prête à lui faire comprendre son mécontentement, lorsqu'il l'écarta de lui, et qu'elle remarqua ses sourcils froncés.

— Ce ne serait pas le hibou de Pansy ?

Décontenancée, Daphné suivit son regard, ses yeux se posant sur fenêtre du salon. Au carreau se trouvait effectivement le hibou de Pansy. Elle sentit inexplicablement une boule de stress se nouer dans son ventre. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Blaise avant de se lever, s'arrachant à contrecœur à son étreinte. Elle ouvrit au hibou, frissonnant lorsqu'un courant d'air glacial atteignit sa peau nue, puis saisit la lettre qu'il lui apportait. Elle sentit son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Blaise était debout, un air inquiet sur le visage.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

— William est rentré plus tôt de son voyage d'affaires et me cherche partout, murmura Daphné d'une voix blanche.

Sa phrase résonna dans le vide, rompant l'atmosphère instaurée depuis ce matin. Le silence s'installa, tendu, emplissant chaque recoin. Daphné, évitant le regard de Blaise, lissa son chemisier froissé et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer, son cerveau cherchant à élaborer une excuse mais tournant à vide.

— Je… Je vais y aller.

Sa voix se cassa. Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle avait peur. Peur d'être prise en flagrant délit d'adultère. William n'allait jamais laisser passer ça. Il allait divorcer, la dépouiller de sa fortune et tous ses biens, elle allait devoir aller habiter chez sa sœur, et… Elle tenta de juguler sa panique, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

Comme s'il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête, Blaise s'était rapproché d'elle. Fermement, il lui saisit le menton et planta son regard dans le sien.

— Tout va bien se passer, Daphné, lui assura-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Dis-leur que tu avais besoin d'air et que tu as été te promener à Pré-au-lard, ou quelque chose d'équivalent, d'accord ?

Daphné se contenta de hocher la tête, se sentant davantage maîtresse d'elle-même, comme si la simple présence de Blaise agissait sur elle comme un calmant. Elle se trouva alors stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça. Elle pouvait très bien mentir à son mari en gardant une façade de glace, c'était comme une seconde nature chez elle.

Sans un mot, Blaise la suivit jusque dans l'entrée, où elle se rhabilla en silence. Avant de sortir, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa farouchement, tentant de lui communiquer silencieusement son sentiment d'impuissance, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas exprimer à haute voix.

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, toujours à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

— Ne le sois pas, répliqua Blaise avec un sourire triste.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la pousser légèrement vers la sortie. Réprimant l'envie qu'elle avait de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Daphné tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière. Dès qu'elle le put, elle transplana, laissant derrière elle le charmant village côtier et son amant.

Elle réapparut non loin de la maison des Nott. Dans sa lettre, Pansy lui avait expressément ordonné de venir ici, où son mari l'attendait également. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle prit le peu de courage qu'elle possédait à deux mains et entra dans la demeure de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait à peine pénétré dans le salon que Pansy se jetait sur elle et l'étouffait dans les règles de l'art, sa chevelure brune envahissant son champ de vision.

— Mon Dieu, Daphné ! s'écra-t-elle. J'étais si inquiète !

Elle se détacha d'elle, la laissant respirer. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, elle serait morte d'asphyxie.

— Où étais-tu ? demanda Pansy, qui semblait réellement très inquiète.

— J'étais juste à Pré-au-lard, répondit Daphné d'un ton pragmatique en ôtant son écharpe. N'en fais donc pas toute une histoire.

Offusquée, Pansy croisa les bras. Derrière elle, Daphné aperçut William, qui se tenait prêt de la fenêtre, droit comme un I, et Théo, qui ne savait apparemment pas trop comment réagir.

— Je te signale, lâcha Pansy d'un ton glacial, qu'il est onze heures, et que ton cher mari est arrivé il y a presqu'une heure, en nous disant que tu n'étais ni chez toi ni chez ta sœur. J'ai donc toutes les raisons du monde de m'inquiéter ! Avec ce cinglé en liberté !

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, et Daphné se sentit immédiatement coupable. Elle s'excusa, promettant que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Pansy ne sembla pas convaincue mais la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, signe qu'elle lui pardonnait. Une fois sa meilleure amie un peu calmée, Daphné se tourna vers son mari, masquant son anxiété.

— Je suis ravie que tu sois rentrée plus tôt, mon chéri, s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux.

Un sourire plaqué sur son visage, elle s'avança vers lui, prête à l'embrasser. Cependant, William détourna la tête, et ses lèvres gagnèrent sa joue. Elle ne se laissa pourtant pas décontenancer et garda son sourire factice.

— Que s'est-il passé pour que tu écourtes ton voyage ? demanda-t-elle sans cesser de sourire, se disant qu'elle allait finir par avoir des rides avant l'heure.

— Des problèmes avec des clients, répondit froidement William en la détaillant rapidement.

Daphné pria pour qu'il ne note pas ses joues rosées par l'excitation et les yeux brillants de fièvre qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de ses rencontres avec Blaise.

— Tu étais à Pré-au-lard tout ce temps ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

— Bien sûr, affirma énergiquement Daphné. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là lors de ton arrivée.

— Tu n'as rien acheté, fit remarquer William d'une voix calme.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé de satisfaisant.

Le ton de Daphné était calme et posé tandis qu'elle mentait effrontément à son mari, et pourtant son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. William détailla son visage dans l'espoir d'y trouver la trace de la culpabilité, mais il finit par renoncer. Son regard s'égara par la fenêtre. Il s'adressa ensuite à elle d'un ton distant, comme si elle n'existait déjà plus à ses yeux.

— Rentre à la maison si tu veux, j'ai encore du travail à faire en centre-ville. Je rentrerais tard.

Sans en dire plus, il quitta la pièce, laissant un silence de plomb s'installer. Daphné soupira, laissant son sourire glisser de son visage. Elle se sentait subitement très fatiguée. Elle s'écroula dans le canapé en se massant la nuque, les yeux fermés. Dans son dos, elle entendit Théo s'éclaircir la gorge, tandis que Pansy s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

— Je vais aller chercher les jumelles et les emmener chez Drago et Astoria, annonça Théo, comprenant que les deux amies avaient besoin de parler.

Il ne tarda pas à s'éclipser. Daphné se prépara mentalement quelques secondes avant d'affronter le regard de sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux, cette dernière la contemplait, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé, qui signifiait qu'elle lui devait de sérieuses explications, et vite.

— Théodore a l'air de s'impliquer davantage avec les jumelles, fit remarquer Daphné, consciente cependant qu'elle ne pourrait éviter le sujet bien longtemps.

— Oui, la situation s'arrange, avoua Pansy. Lentement, mais sûrement. Je crois qu'il a pris conscience de ses erreurs. Cependant, j'aimerais bien savoir quelles erreurs tu as pu faire pour mentir à ton mari.

— Je n'ai pas…, commença Daphné.

— Ne me mens pas, la coupa Pansy, intransigeante. Je te connais par cœur. Où étais-tu ce matin ?

Daphné laissa planer quelques instants de silence, se préparant mentalement à la bombe qu'elle allait balancer à la tête de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait réagir et cela la terrifiait. Elle finit par se lancer, le regard planté dans celui de Pansy.

— J'étais chez Blaise.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit Pansy se détendre immédiatement, un air soulagé sur le visage.

— Tu m'as fait peur, soupira-t-elle. J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu avais un amant !

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur, comme si cela était incroyablement stupide. Cependant, elle se tut rapidement devant l'air sérieux et gêné de Daphné, qui évitait son regard.

— Daphné…, dit-elle lentement, d'un ton menaçant. Ne me dis pas que…

L'air coupable de Daphné la trahit plus que n'importe quelles paroles. Pansy se tut, ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de parler, un air choqué sur le visage. Mal à l'aise, Daphné commença à se tortiller sous son regard stupéfait. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, et elle détestait ça.

— Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie, marmonna-t-elle, honteuse.

— Je…, bégaya Pansy, encore sous le choc. Combien de temps ?

— Depuis le nouvel an, chuchota Daphné, se mordillant les lèvres.

Pansy ferma les yeux et inspira plusieurs fois, semblant essayer de se calmer.

— Tu dois y mettre fin, finit-elle par dire. Votre histoire ne dure que depuis une vingtaine de jours, tu peux encore arrêter ça tant qu'il est temps, et personne n'en saura rien. Tu pourras sauver ton mariage.

Daphné resta quelques instants bouchée bée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Des cris, de l'indignation, mais pas ça. Elle prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées pour répondre, prise au dépourvue.

— Je ne veux pas y mettre fin, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

— Sois raisonnable, répliqua sa meilleure amie d'une voix cassante. Tu es mariée, maintenant, tu ne peux plus te permettre de répéter tes erreurs de jeunesse. Blaise et toi, vous avez eu votre chance, et votre histoire s'est soldée par un échec. Tu ne te souviens donc pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

— Il a changé, affirma Daphné, butée. Il n'est plus aussi insouciant qu'à l'époque. Et ce n'est pas toi qui voulais qu'on s'adresse de nouveau la parole ?

— Pour redevenir amis ! s'exclama Pansy, scandalisée. Par pour coucher ensemble !

Daphné détourna le regard, ébranlée. Elle retint ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Pansy la soutienne, loin de là, mais elle se sentait plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. A ses côtés, son amie soupira, semblant chercher ses mots.

— Je sais que William est distant avec toi en ce moment, mais tout pourrait redevenir comme avant si tu faisais un pas vers lui. Dis-lui pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfant.

Daphné se contenta d'un reniflement de mépris. Les choses allaient mal entre William et elle bien avant que sa liaison avec Blaise ne débute. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le voir, elle avait joué à l'aveugle, mais les faits étaient là.

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda doucement Pansy, tentant une autre approche. Blaise ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Daphné avec sincérité. Tout cela est allé si vite, et en si peu de temps. Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que je me sens vivante avec lui. J'ai besoin de lui.

Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

— Tu sais quoi Pansy ? On va en rester là. Si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole, je comprendrais, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Incroyablement lasse de cette matinée riche en émotions, Daphné se leva, s'apprêtant à partir. Cependant, Pansy, la retint. Etrangement, elle avait l'air de se sentir coupable.

— Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger ainsi. Je n'ai jamais été dans ta situation, et c'est malvenu de te dire ce que tu dois faire, alors que mon mariage n'est clairement pas un exemple.

Elle se tut quelques instants, semblant chercher ses mots.

— Je serais là pour toi, d'accord ? Quoi que tu décides.

Daphné laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, la remerciant d'un chuchotement. Ce que Pansy venait de dire lui apportait un baume au cœur. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant que sa meilleure amie la soutenait, comme si ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas si mal finalement.

— Tu veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble ? proposa alors Pansy. Tu me raconteras tout en détail, et moi je te ferais part de tous mes malheurs.

Elle lui sourit d'un air complice, tandis que Daphné acceptait vivement. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une journée entre filles. Toutefois, avant de se blottir dans le canapé avec un thé et des biscuits, elle envoya une lettre à Blaise, le rassurant sur la situation. Pansy sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se retint en pinçant les lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles discutaient avec animation, toute querelle oubliée.

* * *

Blaise regarda Daphné disparaître, envahi par l'amertume. La situation l'enrageait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à Daphné de divorcer et de quitter son mari pour lui, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir des années plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Avec un soupir, Blaise s'éloigna de la fenêtre et regagna le salon. Las, il s'écroula dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, ses yeux se perdant dans les flammes. Cependant, il ne resta pas désœuvré bien longtemps. Dès que ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers Daphné, il décida de se mettre au travail. Cela lui permettrait de mettre ses problèmes de côté pour quelques heures.

Peu pressé de quitter son nouveau cocon, Blaise fit un aller-retour rapide à Londres pour récupérer ses dossiers. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il s'installait à la table du salon, un café à la main. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à se servir un chocolat chaud, mais cela lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs, qu'il essayait présentement de repousser pour être plus efficace.

Après avoir réglé quelques problèmes d'affaires mineures, Blaise se pencha sur le cas de Logan. Son procès aurait lieu dans une quinzaine de jours, au début du mois de février, et bien qu'il ait déjà déterminé la stratégie à aborder, il hésitait encore sur certains points de son argumentation, qu'il devait reprendre un à un. Il se mit donc sérieusement au travail, plus concentré que jamais. Si concentré qu'il en oublia l'heure. Lorsque deux heures sonnèrent à l'horloge du village, Blaise se rendit compte qu'il mourait de faim. Il n'avait pas exactement terminé, mais cela devrait attendre.

Les placards étant complètement vide, il dû se rendre sur la place centrale pour aller déjeuner. Le restaurant où Daphné et lui avaient mangé le matin même venait de fermer. Blaise se rendit donc dans une petite brasserie, où il commanda une soupe de poisson et une salade de crabes. Il mangea en silence, lentement, savourant l'ambiance enjouée du petit pub. Il avait oublié à quel point la vie pouvait être agréable ici.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Blaise se leva, prêt à partir. Il avait déjà enfilé son manteau lorsqu'il capta les mots « Ordre du Renouveau » marmonnés avec hargne par un homme assis au bar. Curieux, il se faufila parmi le petit groupe qui semblait parler des derniers évènements sanglants. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et commanda une bière, tendant l'oreille.

— Les Aurors f'raient mieux de s'bouger, s'vous voulez mon avis, baragouinait un vieil homme à la peau tannée par le soleil. Tout le monde sait qu'c'est le p'tit Malefoy qu'a fait le coup.

Il vida sa pinte en rejetant la tête en arrière, tandis que Blaise se maîtrisait pour ne pas lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple, contra un autre homme en secouant la tête. S'ils avaient des preuves que c'était lui, ils l'auraient arrêté.

— L'est juste malin, rétorqua le premier en faisant un geste pour commander une autre bière.

— Et puis, pourquoi tuerait-il tous ces gens ? interrogea son interlocuteur, dubitatif.

— Pour s'venger tiens ! Le Magenmagot a foutu son cher papa en prison, c'pas une raison suffisante ça ?

Le vieil homme eut un sourire satisfait, avant de boire une grande gorgée de sa boisson, ornant sa moustache de mousse blanche. L'autre s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par une petite dame aux grands yeux écarquillés, qui semblait plutôt nerveuse.

— Qui que ce soit, j'aimerais qu'ils l'arrêtent le plus vite possible, affirma-t-elle. Il n'y a eu pas moins de neuf meurtres en l'espace d'un mois ! Je ne me sens vraiment pas en sécurité.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura le deuxième homme d'un ton bourru. Les victimes sont des membres du Magenmagot, et tous les meurtres ont eu lieu à Londres. Sans compter que le dernier remonte à pas mal de temps maintenant. Quasiment un mois, si je ne me trompe pas.

— Justement, peut-être que cet Ordre du Renouveau prépare quelque chose, fit nerveusement remarquer la jeune femme. Peut-être que…

Peu enclin à en écouter davantage, Blaise finit sa bière d'une traite, puis quitta le pub le plus vite possible. Il ne savait que penser de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était d'une certaine manière soulagé que quelques personnes croient que Drago n'ait rien à voir là-dedans, ça avait un côté rassurant. Avec un peu de chance, les jurés feraient parti de ces gens-là.

L'esprit agité, Blaise tenta de se remettre au travail. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour se reconcentrer totalement sur le cas de Logan et que son esprit cesse de dériver vers d'autres problèmes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut finalisé son dernier argument qu'il s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était grand temps de rentrer chez lui.

Courbaturé, fatigué, Blaise rassembla ses dossiers, puis fit un dernier tour de la maison, éteignant les lumières. Il enfila son manteau, sortit dans le jardin enneigé, transplana, et quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant sa porte. Le cerveau vide d'épuisement, Blaise entra, prenant soin de verrouiller derrière lui. Il lâcha sa pile de dossier sur la table basse et se dirigea, les pieds traînants, vers sa chambre, prêt à s'écrouler sur son lit.

Cependant, ses plans furent contrariés car quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Daphné ici. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il alla se doucher, avant de se glisser silencieusement à ses côtés. Daphné poussa un soupir et se retourna, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

— Désolé, lui souffla-t-il, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

— Pas grave, marmonna Daphné, retenant sa main avant qu'elle ne quitte son visage.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer avant de s'expliquer.

— Je me suis disputée avec William, murmura-t-elle en évitant son regard. Et il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où j'avais envie d'être.

— Et il ne va pas se demander où tu auras passé ta nuit ? demanda Blaise d'une voix calme, cachant astucieusement sa joie.

— Pansy me couvre, répondit Daphné avec un faible sourire.

Blaise hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il se doutait que Daphné avait tout dit à sa meilleure amie, ces deux-là se confiaient tout. Cependant, il s'attendait à avoir des nouvelles de Pansy très bientôt, et pas de la meilleure manière. Mais pour l'instant, il se contenta de savourer la présence de Daphné, qui se blottissait contre lui, ensommeillée. Il s'endormit paisiblement, ses bras serrés autour de sa taille fine et son nez niché dans ses cheveux au parfum de lavande.

* * *

Il était l'heure. Posté dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards, Tango déboucha le flacon qu'on lui avait donné. Sans réfléchir davantage, il but le contenu d'une traite. Le goût le fit grimacer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne pouvait voir son reflet, mais il savait que son apparence venait de changer du tout au tout.

Comme on le lui avait demandé, il laissa son visage visible, revêtant uniquement une cape noire. Il vérifia que le couteau était bien caché dans sa manche, puis il sortit dans la rue animée à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il se fondit dans la foule, se répétant mentalement la liste des choses à faire.

Une rue, deux rues, troisième à droite. Un croisement, deux, tourner à gauche après la boutique de chaudrons. Tango vérifia l'heure. Timing parfait.

Comme prévu, il se glissa dans la ruelle face à la maison, se fondant dans l'ombre. Une minute, deux, trois… La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant passer une femme menue, aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau. Elle traversa le petit jardin, ferma le portillon derrière elle et marcha d'un pas vif dans la rue sombre.

Silencieux, Tango la suivit, attentif à ne pas se faire voir. Elle le conduisit vers la rue animée qu'il venait de quitter. Elle se dirigeait vers une petite boulangerie, dont elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

Tango accéléra alors le pas. A l'endroit prévu, devant un club animé, il accosta la jeune femme.

— Mrs Blacknall ?

Surprise, l'intéressée se retourna, semblant sur ses gardes. En voyant son visage, transformé par le Polynectar, elle sembla être soulagée.

— Monsieur Zabini, que me voulez-vous à une heure pareille ?

— Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous de l'affaire Chelsea, répondit Tango, récitant le texte qu'on lui avait demandé d'apprendre.

Sa voix, forte, portait loin. Mrs Blacknall sembla surprise, puis ennuyée.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? soupira-t-elle. Je suis sûre que cela pourra attendre demain.

— Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, assura Tango, saisissant doucement son poignet. Allons dans un endroit plus discret.

Vaincue, Melinda Blacknall le suivit. Tango jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que plusieurs personnes les voyaient partir. Satisfait, il entraîna sa victime dans la ruelle discrète où il s'était caché plus tôt dans la soirée.

— Que vouliez-vous donc me dire qui ne pouvait attendre demain ? interrogea Mrs Blacknall, agacée.

Tango ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. D'un geste fluide que requière l'habitude, il sortit la lame fine de sa manche et balaya l'air devant lui, tranchant de part et d'autre la gorge de son interlocutrice. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Melinda Blacknall tomba à ses pieds. Tranquillement, calmement, Tango, s'accroupit, pour être à sa hauteur.

— Je ne suis pas Blaise Zabini, dit-il simplement, tandis que le sang se déversait à flots sur le sol, imbibant le bas de sa cape.

Melinda Blacknall mourut quelques secondes plus tard, dans d'affreux gargouillements. Conformément aux ordres, Tango grava le signe sous le lobe de son oreille gauche, essuya délicatement la lame sur la robe de sa victime, puis se releva. Il sentait déjà les effets du Polynectar prendre fin. Il était temps de partir.

Il tourna donc les talons, l'esprit entièrement focalisé sur sa prime à venir.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Encore une fois, sincèrement désolée du retard. J'aimerais promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, mais je préfère ne pas m'avancer. Pour le prochain chapitre, il n'est pas encore écrit, pas complètement en tout cas. Je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine, donc ce sera normalement la semaine suivante, sauf imprévu.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, que ce soit des conseils, des critiques, des avis, ou que vous ayez envie de me lyncher pour ce retard, ne vous retenez pas ! :p

PS : Je précise que le nom de Tango utilisé en fin de chapitre est tiré de l'alphabet phonétique de l'OTAN et signifie "T". ^^


End file.
